


Tails, Teeth and Tentacles

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Egg Laying, Eridian - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Boyfriend, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Transformation, male pregancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Jack's AI into a new body was the easy part. All it took was some scientists, some DNA that had been stored from Handsome Jack's days amongst the living, and the lanky young man with Jack's AI stuck up in his head. </p><p>What the scientists didn't plan on was Jack's DNA being tainted with Eridian influences after opening the Vault on the moon. An infection that had laid dormant during his lifetime, now rears its ugly head when put into his new body. Before Jack knows it he's sprouting a tail, horns...and tentacles? </p><p>Rhys never exactly planned on having a half Eridian monster for a lover. </p><p>Cue the shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My what big horns you have

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys really never prepared himself for being in a relationship with a monster, but as fate would have it Rhys finds himself face first in trying to figure out how to deal with his newly transformed half Eridian boyfriend. Suddenly the two men are faced with Jack's strange new makeup, horns, claws, a tail? Not to mention his weird new hardware below the belt. Nothing prepared either of them for what was to come. 
> 
> also GIANT shoutout to @kaisterteeth on Tumblr for helping me with working out soooooo much of this AU like literally you are the best and forever my tentadick guru!!!!!

DNA was a fickle thing, a makeup of everything that one person was in a pretty little package. DNA was not exactly something to be played with. It was not a child's toy. But the way Hyperion scientists wielded it you would have thought it to be nothing more dangerous than a plastic cap gun. Playing with DNA was nothing new in the vast company of Hyperion. Animal experimentation and under the table human test subjects were nothing outside of the norm. But this wasn’t just playing with the local wildlife’s makeup this was dabbling in something far more dangerous. Body doubles had been a long running specialty of Hyperion. Under the rein of Handsome Jack the process had been near perfected. But this wasn’t making a body double this was putting together an entire _body._

This was creating an entire new human being _from scratch._

This was creating an entirely new body for _Handsome Jack._

The scientists were the best of the best, the biggest of the big and the baddest of the bad. The finest scientists that Hyperion had to offer, given an impossible task to bring back the dead in a sense. They had a lanky young Hyperion underling infected with an artificial intelligence that held everything that Handsome Jack once was. Like a ghost, flickering through his echo system and invading his every sense. They had samples of Handsome Jack’s DNA saved on record from years previous. They had all the means to in a sense _grow_ a new body for the Ex Hyperion CEO. They would take the combination of his DNA and his AI and contort it into a brand spanking new Jack, in the flesh this time. Was it a good idea? No. Should they most likely have just gotten the AI out of the young man and destroyed it? Most likely. But the curiosity of it all was just too tempting. The opportunity to press their knowledge farther than they ever had before. It was a chance to taste the forbidden fruit and would they dare to take it? Yes.

There were many things found in Jack’s DNA as the scientists picked it all apart readying it to be the base for an entirely new entity. Some things discovered were troubling. Traces of elements they had only before seen from Eridian origins. Things lurking deep within the Jack’s old makeup. Things that had existed during his time alive without coming forth. Jack had been exposed to Eridian technology in a vault deep beneath the moon. He’d come in direct contact with the alien matter and even been scarred with its weaponry. The scientists concluded the remnants of the Eridian elements were harmless. They had not surfaced in all the years after the opening of the vault, they figured they would still be dormant when passed over to the new body.

Plans were set, the AI was removed and the new body was prepared. The operation on both the young company man and the Hyperion Ex-CEO had gone off without a hitch. The recovery had been slow but ultimately the end results were Jack had his own body and Rhys no longer had to share a head with the stubborn tyrant of a man. Helios had its infamous ruler back and Rhys had a comfy new promotion as the manager of sales. A job title he’d deserved from the very beginning of this entire roller coaster ride of an adventure. It had taken a lot more twists and turns to get there than Rhys would really have liked, but alas he was still sitting pretty in his new plush office chair. Jack was having a riot of a time trying out everything his new body could do. It was endearing to watch the CEO fawn over the taste of a simple turkey sandwich, it was less so when he’d insisted in getting piss drunk and Rhys had inevitably ended the night babysitting a very inebriated Jack. Time spent with Jack lurking in his head had left a certain fondness between the two men. Something neither could really put their finger on but it resulted in random visits from Jack to Rhys’ pretty new office, or Jack casually dropping by to ask Rhys to lunch. Then there were the nights that Jack invited Rhys over to discuss business and eat pizza afterward on the living room floor of his penthouse. Jack wasn’t so awful when he wasn’t tugging on the back of your brain Rhys soon found. He was moody, and vicious at points, ruthless more than anything, but he had this sense of humor that could get Rhys laughing until milk came out his nose. Which he’d been very embarrassed about when it had happened whilst he’d been having dinner with Jack. Jack shared plans with Rhys and shared little quips that he hadn’t before. Something about him being tangible, being _real_ had changed the game entirely. Jack would drag Rhys along to meetings far above his status and then he’d ask to grab dinner with him later that evening. All casual encounters of course…in the beginning at least.

Things became less casual the first time Jack had pressed Rhys into his living room floor in the middle of one of their common discussions about sales and where the company was going, what was to be done about Pandora and such. Jack had been all hands and rough kisses and Rhys hadn’t pushed him away and so Jack took that as the green light for the go ahead. The night had ended with two spent men sprawled across Jack’s king sized bed in a tangled mess of arms and legs. Rhys couldn’t have been any more ok with that if he’d tried. Rhys’ time spent in Jack’s penthouse became more regular and eventually he had just become a permanent fixture in the grand space of the home, all of his things mingling with Jack’s and it had just felt _right._

Six months later both men had simply slipped into the chaotic sort of harmony that they had created.

Jack laid splayed across the couch twisted in a mess of far too many blankets and pillows. The older man wheezed weakly into the pillow his head was buried in and curled in on himself tighter. His stomach twisted with another bout of nausea and Jack let loose of a weak groan that rumbled up through his thick chest. Shit warmed over didn’t even come close to describing how absolutely _awful_ he felt. There was a soft pad of feet coming around the back of the couch and soft fingers ran through the span of Jack’s disheveled, sweaty locks.

“How are you doing big guy?” Rhys cooed leaning down to place a gentle kiss to the CEO’s feverish forehead.

“How do you think I’m doing!? Horrible. I feel like friggin death and I have so much shit to do today. I do not have time to get sick. I am missing all my meetings.” Jack nearly snarled in response to his young partner’s concerned question.

Rhys sighed loudly and gently set the mug of fresh herbal tea down on the coffee table.

“Oh c’mon Jack don’t get pissy with me, I brought you some hot tea.” Rhys grumbled shooting Jack a displeased look.

Jack huffed out and rolled his eyes irritably.

“Thanks kiddo.” Jack grumbled slowly sitting up, a look of anguish spreading over his thin features with the motion.

A curl of disgust twisted up through his spine as he steadied himself and brought the steaming mug to his lips. Jack hummed against the overly sweet taste of the beverage pressed to his lips and drank it in thankfully. Rhys knew just how he liked his tea. With enough honey to gag any normal being. For someone so awfully bitter Jack sure did like his beverages sweet.

“Good?” Rhys questions easing down on the edge of the couch and cocking an eyebrow at his sickly counterpart.

Jack just nods slowly, eyes full of gratitude as the warm liquid passed down into his stomach. Jack settled the mug down with a grimace and clutched his gut in pain as a twist of queasiness washed through his every nerve.

“Fuck I think I’m gunna blow chunks.” Jack snarled hefting himself up off the couch, his loose grey sweatpants hanging off his hips sadly.

“You need help?” Rhys called after him his eyebrows pushing up in concern.

“No.” Jack growled over his shoulder and Rhys sighed loudly.

And he’d thought Jack couldn’t possibly get any more stubborn, boy was he ever wrong. Sick Jack was like dealing with an irritable bull elephant with an ear ache. It was downright exhausting. He’d been up all night with the older man rubbing his back soothingly as Jack had laid in bed writhing with cramps and chills that had interchanged throughout the early hours of the morning. By daybreak Jack had looked just about ready to die, his face flushed, his eyes bloodshot. Rhys had been patient with the irritable CEO but the all night circus and all day bitching from Jack’s end had not been easy on the exhausted young man. Rhys leaned back against the couch tiredly, one ear perked, listening carefully just in case Jack ended up needing his assistance.

Jack stumbled through the bathroom door his feet shuffling and his body wracked with the heavy feeling of discomfort. Jack pulled the door closed angrily, his eyes flicking to the large bathroom mirror. He _looked_ even worse than he felt. His hair fell in slick wisps over his sweat pricked forehead, his cheeks were full of feverish blush and his eyes were colors with dark circles that clung to his sockets like unwanted guests. He looked _horrid._

Jack pressed his hand to the flat of his stomach and nearly doubled over as another bout of sickness rolled over him. Jack grit his teeth, muscles clenching harshly as his stomach turned and writhed bringing him down to the floor on his knees. Jack crawled to the toilet and hung his head over the side, wanting to vomit, _needing_ to vomit, but his body refusing to do so. Jack gasped out as the slight discomfort contorted into vicious pain, every nerve exploding with the new sensation.

“Fuck!” Jack stammered clenching clammy fingers around the toilet bowl eyes watering slightly as his abdomen tightened harshly.

Something about this wasn’t _right._ This didn’t feel like anything he’d experienced whilst dealing with flu spells or colds. This felt so much _worse._

Jack coughed weakly and felt his fingers slipping on the bowl, body giving out and slumping to the floor hard. He gasped out wildly, fingers clutched at his thundering chest, his heart suddenly feeling like it could come loose from his ribs at any second. Breathing became hard and his vision was blurry. Everything _hurt._

There was a shock of pain that ran the length of his spine causing him to bow up off the floor eyes frantic breaths even more so. He wanted to scream, he wanted to beg, but no sound would will forth from his throat. His head felt like it was splitting in two, pain searing through his brain like wild fire. He twisted on the cold tile tears streaming down his face. He wanted Rhys, he wanted him so badly and yet the words wouldn’t come. There was only pain. Everything was pain, horrendous, biting pain that coursed like lightening through his bones. He felt like his gut was coming open, yawning wide as everything in him seemed to _shift._

Jack clawed at his stomach his intestines seeming to knot and twist, he could absolutely swear his organs were moving beneath his splayed fingers. First he doesn’t know which part of him hurt worse but then the pain shifts to concentrated areas and it is so much worse. His head throbs wildly temples aching like mad the feeling comparable only to a thousand hammers beating on his skull rapidly. Something wet runs down his temple and he instinctively reaches up to touch and instantly wishes he hadn’t. There is something rough beneath his fingers, rigid and boney and when he brings his fingers away they are coated in red. Blood. Vibrant, brilliant, blood.

Jack’s eyes widen and he can feel his heart in his throat and finally, _finally_ his voice comes to him. He lets loose of a frantic yell voice ragged and strained as it rattles loose from his throat. There’s so much blood. Too much blood. Fingernails scrape against the floor as he turns to his side body caving in on itself. Every scrape of nails brings a whole new pain that shudders through him and to his absolute horror he finds his nails are sloughing _off._ Perfect nails peel back and drop to the floor as something more horrid pushes through his fingertips, black, glistening, sharp extensions sprouting right out of his skin. Jack felt all the color drain from his face as he could only watch in absolute dismay as his body turned against him right there on the bathroom floor.

His skin crawled and bubbled feeling like there were millions of roaches moving just beneath his flesh. Everything moved and everything heaved and he had never felt pain like this. Tears streamed down his slender cheeks as he cried out into the span of the bathroom. He hears Rhys’ frantic voice through the door but it is all so hazy, his spine sears and his head throbs, his limbs aches and he just can’t focus on any one thing.

That’s when the pain in his groin starts. A scorching white sting that knocks whatever breath he had left right out of his lungs. All he can do is scream. Hands press against the meet of his thighs the pain shooting through him like dynamite having been set off in close proximity. Jack feels his stomach heave and everything tightens and his throat burns as he vomits up onto the flooring with the new onset of hurt. It’s just too much. Jack wretches weakly body convulsing as he loses the little bit of food he’d managed to keep down. The smell of his own vomit is putrid in his nostrils, only causing him to gag harder. His stomach clenches and aches with every heave and he just wants to _die._ Jack rolls onto his back and his eyes roll back in his head pain overcoming him and slipping into an unconscious state.

When he wakes he is beyond confused. Wet eyes come open soft and slow, blinking several times to get a bearing on his surroundings. His vision is blurry at first as he slowly forces himself to sit up, body still sore and feeling like he had been put through a meat grinder, but the searing pain was gone. He wonders how long he’s been out.

There’s a pounding on the door and Jack recognizes Rhys’ panicked tone through the wood. The smell of vomit hits Jack’s nose and he groans out lowly. He’s on the bathroom floor apparently, and he’d puked all over the damned place.

 _Fantastic,_ he thinks irritably.

His head is absolutely _killing_ him and he just feels so _sore._ Jack runs a slow hand up through his hair but immediately his fingers bump against something foreign jutting from his skull. Jack stops dead a shaky expel of breath leaving his lips as fingers curl around something solid and thick. He looks down to his hands frantically only they aren’t _hands._ They’re _claws._

Rough looking scales span out over the backs of his hands fading to skin around his mid forearm. Black slick claws jutted from his fingertips where nails should have been. Jack spread out his fingers his breath coming short, his gut feeling like it could drop out his ass at any second.

“JACK!!! WOULD YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!! ARE YOU OK??” Rhys’ frantic screaming burst through the shut door desperately.

Jack looked to the door and then down to his hands panting weakly into the air.

“I-I….d-d-don’t…don’t come in…” Jack wheezed breathlessly his eyes frantic.

“GODDAMIT JACK OPEN THIS DOOR!!” Rhys screamed loudly.

Before Jack could answer there was the loud thud of Rhys ramming against the door, metal arm first. The wood split and cracked, finally giving after the fourth shove. The door slammed into the bathroom wall and Rhys nearly stumbled in, eyes flicking down to Jack who was still sprawled across the bathroom floor. Jack scrambled up onto his elbows, claws clicking against tile, panic set in deep within his eyes.

“ _Jack?”_ Rhys breathed freezing in place as Jack tried to stand, nearly stumbling and Rhys wanted to help but he stood his ground.

Everything in his being told him to rush in and be there for his partner, but Jack’s sheer _appearance_ stopped him dead in his tracks. Jack’s eyes were wet with tears mouth bobbing open in utter confusion as he turned his palms out before him, finally getting his feet beneath him. He looked down and nearly felt like he was going to pass out again, more scales cover up to his mid calf, sleek back claws jutting from his toes. A faint purple glow emanated from the cracks in the ragged scales and it was beautiful in the same sense that it was horrid.

“R-R-Rhys….w-what…what _happened to me??_ ” Jack pleads as if Rhys will miraculously have the answer.

Rhys shakes his head slowly, mouth dropped open slightly eyes wide and frightened. He isn’t sure what to look at first. His gaze flicks from Jack’s clawed hands, to his feet, to the massive set of horns jutting forth from the man’s skull, and finally settles on the long twisting appendage curling near Jack’s left foot. _A tail?_

Jack swings around frightened when the tip of the new limb touches his bare ankle and yelps when his tail crashes into a potted plant knocking it clean over.

“I-Is that a TAIL!? I HAVE A FRIGGIN TAIL??” Jack yells through sobs.

Rhys comes forward then, realizing he needed to be there for his frightened partner. Jack reached out for Rhys in panic his sharp claw accidentally nicking Rhys’ shoulder. Rhys hissed and pulled back instinctively yelping with the sharp sting as a thin line of blood oozed down the struck flesh.

“Shit, shit I’m sorry!” Jack wailed pulling his hand back as if he’d touched a hot stove.

“No, it’s ok Jack, it’s ok.” Rhys reassured.

Rhys stepped forward, Jack carefully keeping his strange appendages at his sides as Rhys’ arms encircled him gingerly. Rhys soothed a hand down Jack’s shivering back the older CEO choking back panicked sobs as he tried to grasp hold of just what was going on. Jack’s pronged tail curled uselessly around his ankle and he carefully wrapped himself around the lankier young man, mindful of his claws this time around.

Rhys situated Jack back on the couch, Jack successfully tearing a hole in the furniture with his left horn while trying to lie down and get comfortable. Cue a loud string of curses and yells from Jack because this couch cost a _fortune._ Rhys had just rolled his eyes. Of all the things to complain about in the given moment, Jack was going to kick and scream about the expensive couch. Leave it to Jack.

The young man cleaned the bathroom of the blood and vomit and gently washed his hands. He swept up the shattered potted plant and sighed. Next order of business was a call to Jack’s lead scientist and a trip to the lab. Jack was not going to be happy about it but they really had no choice. Rhys pushed his hair back in the mirror and made to walk out of the bathroom only to nearly bump right into his counterpart. Rhys jumped back at the shocking sight and Jack frowned deeply his eyes puffy and red from shed tears.

“S-Sorry.” Rhys apologized for the action meekly.

Jack said nothing, just standing in the doorway awkwardly, fiddling his thumbs together still unsure of the new changes to his body. Rhys had never seen Jack look more _frightened._ It was absolutely unnerving to see.

“I…I gotta take a piss kiddo.” Jack said softly, long scaled tail flicking behind him gently.

Rhys nods and lets Jack pass, gently clicking the door behind him.

Jack sighed out lowly and peered at the unfamiliar reflection staring back at him. He touched his face, then his horns, his eyes glowering a gentle purple mixed with his heterochromatic blue and green. This couldn’t be real. This had to be an awful nightmare. Jack patted his cheeks hard trying to wake himself fruitlessly. This was _real._ Jack whimpered out lowly and ran his clawed hands down his cheeks, careful not to draw blood as he did so. He ran fingers over the rough patches of scales slowly, watching the purple under-glow shimmer and pulse softly through the cracks. He’d seen anatomy like this before, a long time ago. He’d seen monsters with skin like this. The warrior, the Eridians…the creatures that came forth from the Vaults. None of it made sense.

Jack snarled up in disgust at the new changes. He’d get his scientists on this. He’d get this fixed. This had to be their fault somehow. They had to have fucked up somewhere that had resulted in his pretty new body becoming… _this._

_This creature._

Jack slammed a fist into the mirror in rage, glass shattering without the slightest bit of damage to his scaled hand. Jack growled at the stupidity of it. Smashing mirrors was not going to help this. Jack sighed and slunk across the room to the toilet, hefting the front of his baggy sweatpants down absentmindedly.

The material came down and Jack felt his heart stall.

_His dick!?_

_What had happened to his dick!?_

Where Jack was used to his normal male anatomy, something far more wicked now took its place. Jack screeched and tripped backward slamming into the wall hard, tail whipping and slashing the drywall open on impact.

Jack stared in horror at the otherworldly appendage between his legs. A thick sheath gave way to a slick tentacle, the heavy member curling in on itself uselessly. Jack dared to reach down, the unfamiliar body part wet to the touch and purple in coloration. It was warm and pulsating as Jack’s fingers curled around it and Jack really thought he was going to be sick again.

He was going to strangle every last _one_ of those scientists.

The scientists say it’s the old exposure to the alien Eridian vault, something about it making itself present in the new body. As if the old alien infection became irritated with the changing of forms. Something that had always been there, dormant beneath the skin, but it was now making itself very, very known.

Incurable and irreversible, two words you never want to hear come out of your lead scientist’s mouth.

The result had been Rhys having to haul Jack off the doctor after he’d spoken the words, the CEO having come across the desk, his big palms wrapped around the scientist’s throat. Rhys had dragged his very angry partner home and after Jack had wreaked havoc on the penthouse, smashing plates and furniture Rhys had pulled Jack down onto the couch and soothed his fingers through the CEO’s hair. Jack eased into the young man’s touch whimpering softly knowing that there was nothing that could be done about this. This was how Jack was going to stay. But Rhys was there to whisper promises to him and reassure him that this would all be ok.

The first two days were the hardest. Jack’s claws were the biggest of their problems until Rhys had thought to get an industrial sized file and gently smooth the sharp nails down. The furniture had suffered, as had their mattress and most the cabinets in the home, streaked with perfect little claw marks here and there. But the file worked well and Jack was finally able to touch his counterpart without the danger of slicing him open. Rhys being better at sewing than Jack had adjusted the CEO’s range of pants so he could wear them comfortably with the new addition of the tail. Jack of course bitched and whined the whole time as he’d watched Rhys cut holes in his jeans that cost hundreds of dollars a pair. There had been many late nights; Rhys planted before Jack’s monstrous computer in the dark of the CEO’s home office, clicking through page after page of Eridian research. Sifting through reports on the different classes of Eridian aliens, behaviors, notes on the warrior, the sentinel, the destroyer. Every monster that had ever come forth from a Vault that was known Rhys researched them until his fingers were sore. Jack’s changes shared most resemblance with the warrior, tail, claws and horns perfect miniature replicas of the great monster’s. Rhys had tried to share his findings with Jack, but the CEO wanted nothing to do with any of it. The stubborn man hadn’t even gotten out of his sweatpants in days, nor had he been into work. He’d just kept up with his responsibilities from home, refusing to leave the safe haven of the penthouse. He avoided mirrors like the plague and even though Rhys tried his hardest to get him to eat the brunette man just picked at the meals at best. Rhys knew he was taking the news hard and Rhys was trying his best to be supportive, but Jack was making it beyond difficult.

Rhys sat at the computer, eyes reflecting in the screen, hands clattering over the keys. He’d read so much information on Eridian behavior he felt like his brain might just implode. Rhys rested his chin in the cup of his palm and sighed out loudly. He rubbed irritably at the bridge of his nose. He’d read every research paper under the sun, but there was absolutely _nothing_ on a human having transformation symptoms like this. None that had actually survived at least. Most that went through changes like this perished, the body unable to handle a fusion of Eridian and man. Rhys’ head nodded as he nearly fell asleep sitting up and suddenly there was a dark form in the doorway. Rhys jumped in his seat as two purple irises stared into the shadow of the office. Rhys groaned upon realization that it was just his partner.

Those eyes were going to be hard to get used to. Especially at night, blue and green fading to fiery violet that glistened in the dark like ancient jewels.

“Shit Jack don’t do that.” Rhys grumbled sighing and pressing his palms against his sockets.

“Would you come to bed already kiddo?” Jack whispered softly eyes flicking downward.

Rhys looked to Jack across the great span of the desk and sighed in defeat. Research could wait he guessed.

“Yeah. Yeah…” Rhys whispered hauling himself up out of the office chair and shuffling across the room to Jack.

“You look like shit kid.” Jack sighed.

“And you look like a chupacabra.” Rhys snarled.

Jack grunted lowly and followed on Rhys’ heels to the bedroom.

“Watch it pumpkin, I’ll impale you with my horn or something.” Jack mumbled, trying his best to take a crack at humor towards the whole situation.

Rhys snorted out a chuckle as he yanked the comforters back and settled himself down on the mattress. Rhys nestled his head into the oversized pillow and felt Jack’s weight as he slid across the bedding. Rhys allowed the bigger man to curl his hands around his thin frame. Jack’s scales were strangely warm to the touch, and though rough looking in nature they were actually glassy smooth beneath Rhys’ fingers. Rhys found a strange new fascination with Jack’s body and relished in simply stroking his palm over the big scales. Jack just growled from behind Rhys, nose pressed into the soft hairs at the nape of the young man’s neck. At first Jack hadn’t wanted Rhys to touch him, but after two days of Rhys insisting he’d managed to convince Jack to at least allow this. The horns and tail were still off limits. And Jack had absolutely refused to let Rhys see him naked. Where normally there were joint showers, Jack had nearly shoved Rhys right out of the bathroom when the young man had tried that. So Rhys supposed there was more Jack wasn’t telling him. Rhys almost didn’t want to know. But that was a subject he’d touch on when he’d had more sleep and his brain didn’t feel like a pile of useless mush. Rhys felt the alien sensation of Jack’s smooth tail curling around his leg and the young man smiled slightly.

Rhys rolled in Jack’s grip, the CEO’s glittering purple eyes darting over him half lidded and sleepy.

Rhys kissed Jack’s temple slowly and nudged down into the slow thrum of his pulse.

“Well I have always said you act a little like a monster…” Rhys whispered grinning cheekily, trying his best to lighten the drab situation a little.

“Don’t think I won’t strangle you in your sleep cupcake.” Jack snarled in response.

 


	2. Let us Love Like Monsters do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack take Jack's new hardware for a test run. ;D

Let us Love like Monsters do

Several days’ later Jack lay sprawled across their brand new, even bigger, even fancier couch. Each new day brought a whole new struggle, today it was the soreness from sprouting the new additions to Jack’s body. Rhys sat with his weight settled just beneath Jack’s buttocks, the brunette’s grey sweatpants yanked down beneath his tail. Rhys chuckled at Jack’s lily white ass and slid his warm hands up the length of Jack’s bare spine. The ache from initial transformation clung to Jack’s bones stubbornly, refusing to just let him be. His back ached, especially his lower area near his rear that took most of the brunt from his tail. He can feel mean bruises just beneath the thick flesh. Rhys works his thumbs up diligently, not asking before doing, but Jack hasn’t shoved him off yet so Rhys just continues. Instead of barking at the young man to leave him be, Jack just lulls into the feeling of Rhys gently working out the knots in his shoulder. He expels his thanks in the form of a long sigh, eyelids sliding closed lazily. Jack’s tail lays hung across the back of the couch, twitching every so often when Rhys hits a particularly difficult knot. Jack groans out, the sound deep as it vibrates from his lungs and Rhys just smiles down at his relaxed partner.

Rhys’ hands dance circles over the sore flesh, talented and quick, massaging out all the pent up stress stored between the CEO’s shoulders. Jack’s fingers twitched as he buried his face into the crook of his arm, moaning out softly when Rhys’ fingers dug into the jut of his shoulder blade.

Rhys pressed harder into the spot and Jack jerked up just slightly, groaning out when Rhys finally managed to soothe out the tightness. Jack wasn’t sure what had inspired the impromptu massage, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Rhys adjusted his weight a little and kissed down Jack’s shoulders, the young man’s lips soft and warm as they made contact with the relaxed flesh. Jack sighed as the warm feeling of supple lips traveled up to the side of his throat, paying due attention to the sensitive skin. Jack groaned for different reasons as Rhys pampered his collar. The kid’s lips were talented, light and teasing like little whispers as he placed one kiss after the other. Jack’s tail swung lazily over the back of the couch, stirred to life by the sensual touch of his lovers mouth.

Rhys pressed his mouth to the shell of Jack’s ear, the heat of his breath sending chills that ran rampant down Jack’s spine.

“Hey big guy.” Rhys whispered, lips curling up in a devious grin.

Jack just grunts in response. He knows what the kid is trying to pull and he shies from it reluctantly. He isn’t quite ready to face anything sexual with that _thing_ between his legs. He’d gotten the whole bathroom situation under control but that did not make it any easier to accept. He hadn’t mentioned that aspect of his odd transformation to Rhys just yet.

“ _Rhys.”_ Jack sighs and the word comes out as a breathy warning.

Rhys just frowns against Jack’s ear and clicks his tongue softly. Slender fingers don’t stop in their teasing and Jack near whines against the tempting touches. Something deep within his gut stirs and he lets go of a soft breath that slides between his lips low and relaxed. The kid’s lips just feel _so good._ Jack shifts against his partner’s advances, belly pressed into the soft of the couch, hips feeling heavy with Rhys’ weight. Rhys just feels good all around him. Jack can smell the kid, in a way that seems strangely vivid and new. Rhys smells like wood and something sweet like honey, a mixture that invades Jack’s nostrils and sends rivers of chills down his limbs. It is something delectable in ways he can’t explain with words. Like a something deep down within him comes awake and all it knows how to do is _need._ Jack writhes against the warm twist settling heavy in his gut, he can feel arousal settling down through him but it just feels so much more intense than anything he’s used to. It is so very vibrant and prominent as it makes itself known, prickling along his skin and causing his tail to curl in on itself. The feeling is strange and he isn’t quite sure how to approach it but he can feel his body reacting and he cannot stop it. Jack cringes as he feels himself growing hard, his sheath giving way to an eager member swollen and throbbing with blood. He can feel his strange new anatomy press against the couch, searching for more room within his sweatpants.

Jack groans and shifts, his cock pulsating beneath him. The arousal slides into his every nook and cranny, invading him ruthlessly as it takes him over. Hesitance lessened as a more primal need washed through him, prodding him insistently, wanting nothing more than _release._ Jack’s cock twists and it is an unnatural feeling that sends goose bumps down his limbs.

“C’monnn big guy.” Rhys pleads rocking his hips against the backs of Jack’s thighs and Jack bites his lip just a little too hard, trying his best to swallow back an obscene moan.

It is like everything around him is more heightened and intense. Every touch, every sound, every smell, it all hits him hard and brilliant and it is literally burning him down.

“I dunno if you really want me to kiddo…trust me…” Jack panted out breathlessly.

God he was already deteriorating into such a pathetic mess, this wasn’t normal. He felt so… _needy._ Thick flush spread out over his sharp cheeks, his heart thudded against his chest, his cock throbbed in the space between his stomach and the couch.

“Oh c’mon Jack please?” Rhys begged nibbling at Jack’s ear gently, his breath hot and heavy across Jack’s throat.

Jack groaned and lulled into the feeling, his body stirring with the invitation eagerly.

“Ugh _kiddo…_ I just…I dunno.” Jack argued half heartedly.

Rhys slowly shifted off of Jack’s body and Jack eased himself up into a sitting position slumping back against the couch weakly. Rhys threw him his best representation of puppy dog eyes and pushed his lip out in a ridiculous pout.

“Don’t give me that friggin look kid.” Jack growled shifting his weight his pulsating cock moving along his thigh, leaving a small trail of wet against the skin.

Jack cringed at the feeling and fisted his fingers with discomfort. Rhys leaned in to run feathery kisses up Jack’s jaw line looking at him through heavy lashes and Jack had to do everything in his power not to just bend the kid over and wreck him…only he didn’t even exactly know how to go about doing that. Jack furrowed his brows together. This was all new to him and he had no idea how this worked or if it was even _safe._ That thing could be poisonous or dangerous or something.

“It’s just kid, I dunno if this is even safe, y’know?” Jack argued folding his arms.

Handsome Jack caring about Rhys’ well being? Well that was new.

Rhys cocked an eyebrow at the CEO in confusion and sat back on the couch a little.

“Why would it not be safe?” Rhys questioned tilting his head to the side curiously.

Jack sighed out long and low and curled his clawed fingers around the hem of his baggy sweatpants. Jack lifted his hips off the couch for a moment and hauled the worn material down his thighs. Jack’s livid cock sprang free eagerly, pulsating angrily as its flared tip curled up near his navel. Rhys’ eyes widened and his mouth fell open just a tad.

“W-What _is_ that?” Rhys breathed eyes plastered to the thick purple appendage coming forth from what looked to be a kind of heavy fleshed sheath between Jack’s legs.

“My friggin dick apparently.” Jack groaned in displeasure.

“Well…that…that’s different. B-But I mean we can work with this.” Rhys stuttered leaning forward demeanor curious as he observed his partner’s strange new hardware.

“Can I touch it?” Rhys asked his eyes flicking to Jack in question.

“Yeah I guess. Hell I dunno.” Jack shrugged in irritation.

Rhys reaches out with little hesitation, curious as fucking ever, and curled his fleshed hand around Jack’s vibrant cock. Jack twitches at the touch, one eye screwed shut, bearing up his teeth into a grimace. The simple touch of Rhys’ warm palm sends pleasant tingles directly up through Jack’s abdomen. Rhys slides his curl of digits up the pulsating member, feeling it go more rigid beneath his touch. The appendage is so warm under his palm, slick and warm and wonderful. Rhys swallows thickly, throat suddenly feeling significantly drier than moments previous. Jack thudded his head back against the couch as Rhys continued in his inquisitive touches.

“It’s _warm.”_ Rhys whispers in fascination, Jack’s tip weeping slick, faintly lighter violet fluid down onto his navel with the upstroke.

The strange member curled around Rhys’ hand weakly when Rhys made to stop and the young man grins wide and cheeky. Rhys linked his fingers around Jack’s erection tighter, squeezing up the slick foreign extension with the upmost interest. Jack let go of an embarrassing noise and Rhys’ eyes flicked up to the CEO quickly.

Jack had his head tilted backward on the furniture, mouth agape, eyes barely slatted, feeble noises coming loose from his lips. Jack was pretty sure he’d never fucking felt anything like it. Every touch was like a whole new wave of sensation. The new appendage was viciously sensitive and Rhys’ touch had him deteriorating faster than his sluggish brain could process.

“Does it feel good?” Rhys questioned softly, closing the gap between him and his partner so he could gently mouth up Jack’s extended throat.

“F-Fuck…Fuck it…it feels _amazing…”_ Jack husked through panting breaths the flush on his cheeks deepening in color as Rhys’ hand moved just a tad quicker.

Jack couldn’t stand it a second longer. He _needed_ Rhys. He needed _inside_ of Rhys. It was like a deep instinct, convulsing up through his veins, an overwhelming need to bury himself within the young man before him. It was a heavier need than just the normal forms of arousal he’d felt. This was something so much more desperate. This felt like fire and ice all twisted up in his gut and god he just needed the gratification of orgasm more than life itself. Jack shoved Rhys down onto the living room floor hard, the young man letting loose of a gasp as the wind was knocked from him. Jack had no idea how to do this, but he was not about to ruin a second couch in one week. The floor would have to do. Rhys writhed beneath Jack, the heavier man shoving him into the floor with almost too much force.

Rhys groans out loudly as he loops his hands up and around Jack’s thick shoulders, touching bare flesh needy and wanting. Rhys seems to be in utter bliss as Jack extends his tongue and runs the lithe anatomy across Rhys’ neck. Rhys catches a flicker of purple and cocks an eyebrow at his handsy partner.

“Stick your tongue out.” Rhys pants and Jack leans up to give him a questioning look.

The CEO complies, and what rolls out of his lips is a much longer, vibrantly violet colored appendage that makes Rhys _shiver_. Rhys grins wryly. That…is going to come in _real_ handy.

“ _Man_ that is cool.” Rhys husks grabbing Jack’s face and bringing their lips together hard.

Jack’s lengthier tongue battles with Rhys’, licking along the hollows of his maw, exploring the span of his mouth eagerly. When Rhys finally pulls away for breath he’s near gasping, mouth open as he pants uselessly into Jack’s personal space. Jack lifts to his knees for a moment, tugging his sweatpants the rest of the way down his legs and kicking them off in hurry. Then he’s shoving himself back between Rhys’ legs, elbows caging the slighter man in as he hovers over him. Jack buries his chin in the crook of Rhys’ neck, tongue and teeth abusing the flesh tenaciously. Rhys’ fingernails dig into the suntanned flesh of Jack’s shoulders as the brunette man’s canines sink into tender, soft tissue. He’s going to have bruises. Nasty bruises. Normally he hates when Jack leaves hickeys on his neck, he complains it makes him look unprofessional at work since none of his dress shirts cover that high up and he is not about to wear a turtleneck. But as Jack rocks his hips against the slender man Rhys is in no mood to argue with the rough treatment.

Big claws fist in Rhys’ old T-shirt and tear down the over worn material, ripping the sad cloth right off the young man. Rhys wants to be mad because it is his favorite night shirt, but it’s so primal and all Rhys can do is bow into Jack’s body readily. He’s never seen Jack like this. Jack was dominant in bed sure, but this, this was downright animalistic. Jack seemed absolutely hell-bent on _wrecking_ the poor kid. Rhys had little complaints about that. Jack tosses the shredded material aside with a ferocious grunt and his hands were immediately dragging down Rhys’ Hyperion yellow athletic shorts. Rhys lets them go without hesitation, too lost in the bliss of Jack’s big hands sliding up his thin frame and Jack’s mouth sucking diligently on his nipple. Rhys cried out helplessly as Jack’s hand slid to the small of his back, lifting the lanky kid to him, Rhys’ legs dangling uselessly around Jack’s shoulders. Rhys writhes and huffs panting out in delight as Jack inclines forward and ravages the span of his collarbone. Jack’s tongue is warm and pleasant to Rhys’ skin and Rhys feels like he could just melt right into the decorative rug beneath them.

Rhys’ erection stands shamelessly before him, red and dripping without even being paid the slightest bit of attention and Jack grins down at his needy partner.

Jack pressed his mouth to Rhys’ chin, smiling deviously, eyes flashing with utterly bad intentions.

“You’re so hard already Rhysie? What you always had fantasies about being _fucked_ by a monster?” Jack husks and Rhys whimpers against the raunchy commentary.

Rhys just nods and mewls, brows pushed together hard, eyes screwed shut in absolute ecstasy. Jack grinned wider against the young man’s hot flesh, gently taking Rhys’ bottom lip between his teeth and tugging slightly.

“Oh you are so fucking _dirty_ pumpkin.” Jack praised his voice thick with dripping need.

Jack rutted against Rhys, his dick curling warmly around Rhys’ rigid member. Rhys cried out, eyelids snapping open as the feeling of Jack’s thick member slid wetly against his. Jack seemed completely un-phased by the fact that his dick was now _twisting_ around Rhys’, the CEO sinking right into instinct and letting that lead him through the motions. Jack’s cock laved against Rhys’, his flared tip massaging over the young man’s mushroomed head. Jack’s erection was slick with a sort of warm fluid, the liquid leaking from his tip and serving to coat around the rest of his length. He was slick and balmy as he rocked against the slender man’s dick and Rhys couldn’t feel anything but otherworldly _pleasure._ The slick solution slides over the length of him and suddenly everything feels so much more heightened. The slick liquid feels warm and wonderful, his cock swelling with every small touch from Jack. It’s fantastic beyond anything Rhys has ever felt before.

Jack’s hips rutted and pushed in a healthy rhythm as the CEO busied himself in the young man’s lips, twisting cock still curling pleasantly around Rhys’ erection. Rhys didn’t even have time to warn Jack that he was almost there, suddenly he just _was._ Rhys vaulted in Jack’s grasp yelling Jack’s name desperately as his hands wrapped around the first thing he could find to hold onto, Jack’s horns. Rhys' mouth fell open in a weak oval, eyes rolling back in his head as his cock flexed and expelled up his own arching chest. Rhys curled his toes as his finish crashed into him, warm shivers vibrating up through his body wildly. His fingers curled around the hard form of Jack’s horns uselessly as his hips jerked and twitched. Rhys hung loose in Jack’s arms then, boneless and spent humming as Jack continued to rut against his over sensitized cock. Rhys cringed and writhed in Jack’s grip, eyes slitting open, still panting and weak. His arms uncurled from the rigid horns atop Jack’s temple and he splayed his limbs out on the floor above his head sleepily.

Jack chuckled against the corner of Rhys’ mouth darkly, obviously pleased with just how quickly he could make the kid finish.

“That’s cute kiddo.” Jack snarled through his teeth.

Maybe this alien shit wasn’t so bad after all. Jack propped Rhys’ weedy, shaking legs open and dared to curl his fingers around his own member, letting loose of Rhys’ softening cock. Jack could feel the writhing appendage go rigid in his hand, slick, pulsating and _hard._

Rhys could only murmur weakly as Jack lifted his hips, aligning himself with Rhys’ puckered back entrance. One of Jack’s claws danced slow circles around the tight ring, the muscles shying away from the cold touch. Jack applied the slick from his cock to Rhys’ entrance, gently working his finger in, the smooth scales running along sensitive flesh. Rhys twitched up only slightly, still lost in an overwhelming haze of post orgasm bliss like he’d never experienced before.

He felt so languid and light, body relaxed and peaceful. It was like being inebriated…only _better_. With Rhys worked open gently Jack then pressed the flared tip of his cock against Rhys’ puckered muscle. With a roll of hips Jack’s cock slipped into Rhys, the appendage thinning slightly for easier entrance. Rhys purrs and pivots his hips drunkenly accepting Jack into him eagerly. The slick of Jack’s member allowed it to slide in unhindered, Rhys only whimpering when Jack’s erection suddenly thickened, pulsating and growing, stretching Rhys wide without warning. Rhys bucked and clenched his thighs around Jack’s powerful hips. Jack’s tail looped lazily around Rhys’ slender right calf, the limb warm and pleasant to the skin.

Jack pushed his hips forward farther, bottoming out with a hard thrust. Rhys bowed up, a soft, light moan fluttering off his tongue. Jack was big and warm within him, his erection reaching places deep within Rhys’ confines. Jack’s slick lathered around Rhys’ entrance, lazing down between his cheeks rendering him wet and sticky. Rhys hummed against the feeling of Jack allowing him to adjust, his back entrance fluttering around the amethyst intrusion. Jack’s erection curled within Rhys, slicking across the young man’s tight internals, exploring, massaging ever so willingly. Rhys’ flaccid cock stirred before him, fueled back to life by Jack’s erection sliding across his prostate pleasantly. Rhys gasped and bucked, Jack leaning down to press him into the carpet harder.

Jack’s eyes fall to slivers, mouth open as his hips begin to move. He thrusts shallowly at first, but as Rhys loosened and adjusted to him his pace quickly picked up. Jack groaned and grunted against Rhys, hair falling quickly into a disheveled state as he fucked into the slender young man. Jack’s claws found the juts of Rhys’ pale hips, digging in harshly as he pulled the young man into every pump of his hips. Angry red marks were left in the wake of Jack’s eager fingers, drawn lovingly across the fair flesh. Rhys stood at full mast once more, cock already begging for more as Jack’s body moved against his. Jack’s thrusts were powerful, full of muscle and desire lips sucking on the already purple bruises decorating up Rhys’ neck. The only sounds that filled the tepid space were moans from both parties and the steady wet slap of skin against skin. Rhys felt drenched inside, the slick of Jack’s cock coating him thickly. His body was lithe and agile beneath Jack, twisting and flexible as Jack fucked him stupid.

“J-Jack! Y-YES! YES! YES!” Rhys cried tongue lolling, mouth wide in an overly pleased grin, fingers scrambling over the carpet beneath him.

His cock bobs before him already red and weeping from the overbearing sensations coursing through him. He felt like an uncontrolled fire, burning and twisting unable to be contained. Jack was big around him and big within him and everything was pure dripping ecstasy.

Jack growled against the soft flesh beneath Rhys’ jaw, snarling out disgusting promises to the young man. Rhys ate up every word breathlessly, feeding off of them, allowing the pleasure to go straight to his erection, only fueling the fire there. Jack moves downward to lap and suckle at Rhys’ nipples, the sensitive buds standing hard and teased. Rhys’ moans deteriorated into high pitched sounds of absolute elation, hands scrambling over Jack’s chest, hips gravitating toward the cock driving into him pitilessly.

Jack slid his lips against Rhys’ ear, tongue exploring the curved shell teasingly.

“You gunna cum again for me pumpkin?” Jack snarled huskily.

Rhys cried out loudly, voice shrill and needy, body shuddering on Jack’s words alone. A second orgasm ripped through the young man harshly, tearing more pitiful moans up out of his lungs. Rhys prayed and cursed, fingers quivering on Jack’s biceps. Rhys' cock jumped and pulsed, having little left to give, most of it just oozing down his underside weakly. Rhys panted into the floor, eyes closed and body feeling more like a wet noodle than anything else.

Jack wrapped his big arms around Rhys’ shaking form, the lanky man absolutely spent as he twitched and whined. Jack stroked through Rhys’ hair, hips still pumping slowly, holding the young man as he rode out his orgasm.

“Mmm two in a row kiddo? How’s about…we go for three?” Jack snarled thickly.

Rhys didn’t have the energy to protest even if he’d wanted to. He really didn’t want to in all honestly. He simply struggled to hold onto Jack’s moving body and allowed his partner’s cock to continuously press into his oversensitive prostate.

“ _Jack…”_ Rhys panted out weakly, a lopsided grin hanging off his thin lips.

Jack had never seen the young man look so utterly blissful. His wavy amber hairs slicked to his forehead, tendrils jutting out in all directions with the sweat and heat between them, his eyes were just barely cracked, and the grin that clung to his lips was comparable to a heavily drugged patient’s. Rhys looked like he’d had a heavy dose of morphine right to the bloodstream.

Jack kissed the heat of Rhys’ mouth, tail curling around the amber haired man’s ankle and spreading him wide when Rhys couldn’t seem to keep his legs from flopping weakly to the floor. Rhys hummed against Jack’s lips cheeks flushed and glittering eyes closed. Rhys simply drowned down into the placid pool that was his pleasure, easing into the feeling of falling to pieces around his lover. Jack was warm against him, pricks of perspiration forming at his hairline, purple hazed eyes coming open to stare down at his languid lover.

Jack’s hips found their pace once more, his own pleasure curling up through his groin in ways he’d never felt before. This was beyond pleasure, beyond ecstasy, beyond it all. It was something he could feel down in his bones, in the follicles of his hair. Jack huffed against his partner, abdomen folding as muscles worked, his erection swelling fatter within the tight space provided. The warm flesh pulsated and throbbed curling and extending to its full length within Rhys. Rhys barely had the energy to moan, body spent beyond all reason. Rhys whimpered when despite it all he found his cock stirring once more brought to attention by feelings he couldn’t understand. Another orgasm seemed so out of the question, but his body seemed to have other plans.

Rhys was left helpless against his erection once more.

Jack moaned out lowly voice rumbling up gruff and ragged as his body deteriorated into the curls of pleasure. Jack pressed his forehead against Rhys’ shoulder, rutting into him roughly, thrusts frantic and hard. Jack could feel orgasm nipping at his heels, crawling up through his being, warm and wonderful and he wanted it _so badly._ Jack pressed his lips to Rhys’ human shoulder, growling out the nastiest of praises to the young man beneath him.

Then it is all crashing down on him.

Orgasm comes and Jack has never felt anything like it.

His cock swells, his base fattening into a thick knot that jams firmly within Rhys’ body and then he’s there. Jack’s erection expels hard, a flood of fluid rushing up through his partner warm and heavy. Rhys shudders and cries at the feeling of being filled, body not knowing exactly how to handle the flash of satisfaction. So Rhys just mewls Jack’s name over and over again, helpless, drunk on too much pleasure. Jack throbbed within him, cock pulsating with each heavy cumshot, spilling again and again and Rhys was pretty sure he couldn’t handle anymore yet it kept _coming._ Rhys whimpered and squirmed beneath Jack pitifully, Jack’s strong hands holding his wrists still about his head.

Jack sagged over the spent man caged beneath his body, breathless and worn, eyes threatening to close. Rhys chewed his lip, cheeks red as cherries, tear pricked eyes flicking down to his slightly swollen belly and his still rigid cock, angry and wet. Jack sighed out and made to pull himself from Rhys’ fragile body, only to find he…couldn’t?

“What the…?” Jack snarled trying to pry his cock from his partner, only finding the swollen knot of his member was snugly embedded within the young man’s tightness.

Rhys' eyes flew open and Jack tried to tug loose, the fat knot snug and large within him, pushing Rhys right over the edge a third time. Rhys’ mouth fell open in tattered yells, eyes wet as they shoved closed, the overbearing sensation of a third orgasm being so much more than he could handle. His cock had nothing left to give, throbbing dryly, muscles clenching all at once. Rhys was absolutely ruined beneath Jack, little sounds of gratification slipping through parted lips.

Jack grumbled under his breath unhappy with being stuck to Rhys for longer than he had to be. By this time normally he’d already have been up cleaning himself and getting something to eat. Jack’s stomach groaned at the thought. He sighed out in irritation and looked down at his stupidly adorable partner.

Rhys laid limp, lips slack, eyes closed.

“Hey, you asleep?” Jack barked.

Rhys’ lids rolled open and he looked to Jack in confusion.

“Mmmm?” Rhys hummed.

Jack sighed again.

“Well this is friggin stupid.” Jack groaned displeased with the new little factor that went along with his strange anatomy.

Rhys just made a tired noise in his throat, completely un-phased by it all, perfectly content just laying on the floor with Jack still snugly knotted within him. Jack grumbled some obscenities under his breath and hauled Rhys’ wilted form up into his arms, mindful of still being connected to the young man. Jack slumped backward onto the couch huffily, allowing Rhys to sprawl out over him like a throw blanket. The lanky man nuzzled into Jack’s form, completely satisfied with being lounged on top of Jack’s chest. Rhys almost immediately started drooling on him and that was when he decided he was most likely going to strangle the stupidly adorable man when he woke up.

Stupid Rhys.

Stupid tentacle dick thing.

Thirty minutes passed before Jack’s knot deflated enough for him to pull loose from his partner.

Jack shook Rhys’ shoulders, the man having fallen asleep within moments of laying down and Rhys mumbled reluctantly in his sleep. Jack’s patience was about done and all he wanted to do was get up and make a microwave dinner to satisfy his grumbling stomach.

“Hey moron woulda get offa me!?” Jack growled trying shove Rhys off.

Rhys’ eyes flickered open in displeasure and he groaned as he tried to lift himself upward. Rhys pulled back slowly, Jack’s slick cock coming away with an obscene suction noise. Rhys leaned against the couch arm hard as everything that had been dumped into him came spilling back out from his abused hole. Rhys cringed as his slightly swollen stomach deflated, the contents finally allowed to rush out with Jack’s knot gone. The sticky, purple solution ran down the couch cushions and Rhys just looked on with big eyes.

Jack leaned up angrily throwing his hands into the air pointedly.

“God damned it! How many fucking couches am I going to have to buy in one friggin week!?”

 

 


	3. Tooth and Nail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's teething, Rhys is ready to throw him out a window.

When the next morning rolls around Rhys is _exhausted._ Not just the normal ‘I stayed up too late’ kind of exhausted, but the exhaustion that gets down into his very bones. Rhys sits idle at his desk trying his hardest to engross himself within his workload but everything on the echo screen is so blurry and he really wants to just give up and go home.

Jack decided to get back to the office today and Rhys hadn’t heard from him since this morning. He could only _imagine_ how many death threats the president had already handed out…or how many deaths he had actually gone through with. Rhys shook his head and tried not to think about it.

There was a buzz at Rhys office door and Rhys’ head poked up in curiosity, the high pitched sound shaking him right out of his half asleep haze. Rhys opens up the hydraulic doors and is met by the cheery eyes of his best friend.

“Hey! Rhys!” Vaughn chimes cheerily, striding right over to Rhys’ desk and flopping down in one of the plush chairs.

“Hey.” Rhys grumbles running a slow hand through his hair and sighing as he sets aside a load of paperwork that he knows he isn’t going to finish today.

Vaughn twists his brow up in concern.

“Hey you ok bro? You don’t look so good.” Vaughn questions softly.

Rhys shakes his head quickly and breathes out slowly.

“Yeah I’m good just had a long week.” Rhys groans pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Everything ok? Y-know…with you…and the ridiculous thing you call a boyfriend?” Vaughn asked slowly.

Rhys shot him a dirty look and frowned.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I’ve just had too many late nights.” Rhys lied.

He figured it was his duty as a good friend to spare Vaughn the dirty details of what all had gone on during the week’s span.

Vaughn scrunched up his nose. Vaughn wasn’t stupid. He _knew_ when Rhys was lying. It was like he had a sixth sense or something when it came to this type of thing. Vaughn opened his mouth to protest but he was sharply cut off as Rhys’ Echo device began to ring. Rhys nearly jumped right out his desk chair, grumbled under his breath and clicked the device.

“Hello?” Rhys spoke into the device.

“ _Heyyyyyy cupcake! Watcha up to!? Nothing important I hope because I’ll be at your office in like four seconds. Gotta tell you bout the day I’ve had phew! I’ll see your sweet ass in a sec pumpkin!”_ Jack’s voice boomed over the device and Rhys cringed at the volume.

“Ok Jack.” Rhys sighed ending the call and letting his shoulders fall.

Vaughn crossed his arms over his chest and quirked an eyebrow at Rhys.

“Should I leave? You know, wouldn’t wanna interrupt any plans Jack has with that _sweet ass_ of yours.” Vaughn grunted in a dead pan tone.

Before Rhys could answer he could hear telltale footsteps coming down the hall toward his office.

“Too late for that. Just…Just try not to stare ok?” Rhys grimaced.

“Stare?” Vaughn questioned.

Rhys’ office doors slid open and Vaughn turned in his chair as the CEO entered with a great, booming greeting to his favorite little cupcake. Rhys was pretty sure he saw all the color drain right out of Vaughn’s face. Rhys avoids Vaughn’s gaze feeling his face flush with heat as Jack blatantly crosses the room, tail swaying behind him in a lulling motion, and plunks himself directly on Rhys' desk with little regard for the young man’s paperwork.

Rhys’ attention shifts from Vaughn, to Jack, looking questionably at what the CEO holds in his hands. Jack had a large yellow cup filled to the brim with ice cubes curled in his claws. No liquid, just ice.

“Hey pumpkin…hey nerd.” Jack addresses Rhys and then Vaughn, turning his attention to his cup of ice, plucking one out gingerly and crunching it loudly between his teeth.

Rhys cringed at the loud sound of Jack crunching on the ice and shook his head.

“What’s with the ice?” Rhys questioned curiously.

“My teeth are _killing_ me. Like fucking shit I’ve tried everything. I even stooped so low as to try chewing on my damned desk. Ice seems to work ok. You busy kiddo? Figure I better go see those asshole dentists or something. You wanna tag along, y’know since you don’t look like you’re getting anything done anyway.” Jack sneered his jaws snapping down on another cube of ice.

Rhys sighed. He didn’t have the energy to really argue with Jack quite honestly.

Vaughn’s eyes were glued to Jack’s figure, darting over him in utter awe and confusion. Jack seemed to pick up on the eyes boring into the back of his head and he snapped his neck to look in Vaughn’s direction irritably.

“WHAT!? You got a staring problem kiddo?? Cause I’m about four seconds away from coming over there and picking my teeth with your femur rather than these friggin ice cubes!” Jack snarled viciously eyes wild and tone livid.

“JACK!” Rhys snapped standing up from his desk angrily.

Vaughn held his hands up defensively and rolled his eyes. As if Jack hadn’t been enough of a terror before, well at least now his outside matched his inside.

“I’ll just leave you two be. Text me later Rhys…we gotta lot to talk about bro…” Vaughn said irritably before heading out the door, shooting an ugly glance in Jack’s direction.

Jack bristled at the short, russet haired man but said nothing as Rhys’ eyes seared holes into the Hyperion president.

The transformation had been bad. Jack trying to figure out how to not destroy all the furniture in the house and not impale Rhys with his horns, tail or claws was bad in a different way. But this was by far the _worst._

One trip to the dentist later they went back to the penthouse with the knowledge that Jack was _teething._

Rhys finds the strangest things around the house chewed to pieces in Jack’s futile attempts to ease his aching gums and it is like having a new puppy without the cute and fluffy. Empty juice cartons lay ripped apart on the living room floor, Jack mutilates a chair just to get at the wooden leg to gnaw on and Rhys is SO tired of hearing Jack constantly crunching on ice. After the first day Rhys comes home with a plastic bag and an idea. He had taken the baby teething ring out of the bag excitedly and Jack had looked at him like he was a lunatic, because there was ‘no way Handsome Jack was going to chew on a baby toy’ so that had gone out the window pretty quickly.

Jack is irritable the entire time, groaning and bitching and Rhys is pretty much about to tear his hair out.

After the second day Rhys comes home with dinner _and_ a better idea.

A whole cooked rack of ribs. Rhys and Jack spend the evening wolfing down the prime rib and Jack enthusiastically finds that the bones make excellent chew toys to soothe his teeth. The night after that is a littler quieter, minus Jack bringing one of the bones to chew on in bed and Rhys can hear him gnawing on the stupid thing right behind his ear most the evening. But Rhys would rather hear the click of teeth on bone than Jack moaning and whining about his teeth coming in.

By the third day Jack’s teeth have completely replaced themselves and he is armed with a new set that would make any skag in the right mind jealous. Jack inevitably bites his tongue and cheeks many times in the next few days and Rhys really doesn’t understand just how much it hurts until Jack bites _him._ In a fit of overexcited pleasure Jack pressed flush to Rhys on their mattress hips moving, hands touching Jack forgets all about his teeth and digs them mercilessly into the flesh of Rhys' neck. In his state of bliss Rhys hadn’t even noticed all the blood until it was over with and Jack ended up having to patch him up with gauze and glue.

But the teeth slowly become something that they adjust to, just like the claws and the tail and _everything_ else.

Rhys stands in the sink tiredly, brushing his teeth slowly allowing the thick foam to dribble off his lip absent mindedly. Big paws slip around his thin stomach from behind and Rhys sighs at the gentle touch. Hands that looked like that shouldn’t ever be described as gentle, but somehow they just were. Rhys spits into the sink and groans as Jack’s lips find the side of his neck, the tender skin still recovering from a go round with Jack the night previous. He had more bumps and bruises than he’d like to count anymore. He’d been bent over every table, chair, and countertop in the house and pressed up against every flat surface that existed in the space. He’d had his shoulder blades bruised against the shower wall, his thighs bruised up against the sink, his ass bruised when Jack had shoved him against the desk in his office. He felt like a rag doll after the span of the week, but not in the bad way. He was sore in the way that left a light little feeling down in his gut. Sore in the way that gave him a cheeky little grin when he walked down the hallway at work and people stared at his obvious limp and bandages around the ring of his neck. Sore in the way that felt like he was holding a badge of honor.

Rhys stared sleepily into the reflection Jack’s long tongue licking slow stripes up the side of his still abused flesh. It was a weird scene to look at, Jack’s monstrous form wrapped around him as if it was perfectly normal. Jack nestled into the crook of his throat, grip tightening protectively around the skinny form he pressed against. Jack’s clawed hand splayed out on the soft of Rhys’ belly, shoving his loose tank top up casually.

Jack hummed into his ear, thumb massaging over Rhys’ pale stomach thoughtfully.

“You’re so damned skinny cupcake…ever thought of puttin’ on a little weight?” Jack whispered gruffly.

Rhys cocked an eyebrow and gave Jack a funny look.

That was an odd thing to say…but then again Jack said a lot of weird things. Rhys brushed it off paying it little mind. Rhys lulled into Jack’s soft touches and little purrs of pleasure as the older man fawned over him slowly. They’d fucked every night of the week, and even though Rhys was tired and battered he just found himself wanting more.

“Come to bed kiddo.” Jack snarled into the tender flesh of the young man’s ear and Rhys shuddered at the sound.

It was like the devil himself was coaxing him into bed, all sly words and pointed teeth. And Rhys went so very willingly, drawn like a moth to the flame, wanting nothing more than those poisonous lips pressed to his flesh. Rhys is hopeless to the temptation and so he doesn’t even try to fight it, he doesn’t want to either. He just wants the bliss that comes with Jack pressing him into the comforters. The bliss that makes him go numb down to his toes and forget his own name. When Jack has him wrapped up nothing else matters outside of that moment. All his unfinished files don’t matter, nor does the stress of the workweek. Jack just makes him fall apart in the best way possible. Jack envelopes him into a world that is outside of this one, like a different state of consciousness.

It wasn’t like their sex wasn’t good before, but god this was better. This was otherworldly. This was _perfect._

Rhys turns in the strong limbs hung around him, eyes coming to meet with the familiar gaze of his counterpart. Jack smiles, all sharp teeth and purple glistening eyes. Then Jack is hauling him upward and Rhys goes without question, body loose and ready for what Jack has in store for him.

His back hits the mattress and the room is so dark, Jack having clicked off the bathroom light on their way out. The only light is the brilliant stars shimmering in from the bedroom windows. Elpis shines purple and bright, radiating across the beautiful span of space. The view is gorgeous, bathing the two men in faint purple light that sets a gentle mood.

Jack slides himself between Rhys’ legs and Rhys makes a lustful noise that is so weak and needy it causes Jack’s skin to prickle. Rhys smells so good in Jack’s nostrils, his heightened senses soaking in everything that the kid is and it just makes Jack _shudder._ There is something about him tonight, the scent stronger, the want more prominent and Jack isn’t sure what it is, but he doesn’t care he just needs to be inside the lanky young man. Jack steals Rhys of his clothing, careful not to tear anything because Rhys was really tired of him ripping all his shirts. Then Jack shoves his boxers down, cock already erect and writhing and it’s _glowing._

A brilliant violet glow radiates from the appendage that causes Rhys’ form to be bathed in pretty purple rays, white skin rendered glistening mauve.

Rhys leans up on his elbows and cocks his head to the side curiously.

“Has it always done that?” Rhys questions panting slightly as Jack kisses up his stomach.

“Yeah. Friggin thing glows in the dark. God your stomach his so fucking _soft.”_ Jack purrs his focus completely consumed in kissing and nuzzling against Rhys’ abdomen.

Rhys hums a little understanding noise in his throat and allows himself to stretch backward into the mess of oversized pillows lazily. Rhys allowed his eyes to flutter closed at the feeling of Jack pampering up his stomach. The CEO’s kisses were light and wanting, groveling at the thin flesh slowly. Jack rubbed his chin against the young man’s stomach groaning lowly, the vibrations tickling Rhys’ flesh. Rhys giggled out slightly and wriggled beneath Jack. He was so eager for every one of Jack’s touches, eager for the feeling of Jack filling him, eager for Jack _knotting_ him and simply being able to fall asleep with Jack within him. Rhys sighed at the thought.

With that Jack was lifting Rhys’ hips with ease, slick appendage already keenly finding Rhys’ puckered entrance. Jack’s cock slicked against him, meticulously coating the tender flesh in the thick solution. As soon as the substance touched Rhys’ skin he could already feel the warm, drunken little tingles traveling through his nerves. It was so good.

Rhys moaned out breathily, arching up, hands thrown carelessly above his head, toes curling in the comforters. Jack’s name rolled heavily off the lithe kid’s tongue, eyes slatted and mouth just barely parted. He looked so good stretched out over the bed like some lazy housecat just awaiting to be flattered and praised.

“You look so good baby…” Jack panted as he buried his face in Rhys’ hair, taking in his scent thick and heavy.

Rhys gasped loudly as the flared tip of Jack’s cock pushed past his ring of muscle, sick and easy as it probed him. The appendage pressed in farther, pulsating and fattening as it filled out within him. Jack and Rhys sighed out in unison, lost in each other hopelessly. Rhys’ limber arms found hold around Jack’s neck as the older man’s erection writhed within him, pumping and moving even without help from Jack’s hips. For the first time Jack began to roll his hips and everything is so glorious. Wet noises squelch between Rhys’ thighs as Jack becomes slicker, filling him with more of the fluid that leaves Rhys drunk on pleasure.

Jack’s mouth crashes into Rhys’ and the kiss deteriorates into something viciously needy almost instantaneously. Jack’s pace quickens and all Rhys can do is hang on for the ride, legs hanging limply around Jack’s hips. Rhys’ erection stands dripping and hard before him, oozing pre down onto his stomach helplessly. He’s already so wet and dripping and it’s so pathetic but he really doesn’t care. Rhys leans his head back, tongue hanging out and eyes rolling closed as his toes spasm and he comes so hard he sees stars. Jack eggs him on as Rhys wrangles his orgasm and rides it out. Jack is there to whisper to him what a bad little boy he is, coming all over himself like a little slut. Rhys mewls in response to Jack’s words, cock flexing as the remnants of his finish slide lazily down the underside of his dick and god is he ever a _mess._ Fingers curl in familiar brunette locks, and Rhys tries to form some sort of words but they just come out as half finished moans.

All Rhys can manage to pant out is the single word ‘yes’ over and over again like it is all he knows. Jack likes that he gets so lost in the feeling of ecstasy that he can’t even remember his own name. Right now he’s just a helpless puppet, strings all entangled in Jack and it is absolutely wonderful. Jack’s sharp teeth scrape over Rhys’ collarbone, just enough to sting, but not enough to draw blood and Rhys moves languidly against the rough treatment. Jack feels sensations deep within him stirring to life and there is a primal want that comes forth. A want to fill Rhys. A want to fill him until he can’t take anymore. He wants to see him full and his body is so hot at the idea of Rhys’ stomach painfully extended and stretched. Jack is too lost in the stimulation from the idea to really think about the oddity of it. It just feels right.

“I’m gunna fill you up baby…so…so nice and full…” Jack stammers his voice gruff and his breaths coming in unfulfilling, shallow pants.

Rhys makes a pleased sound and sleepily nods in response. There’s his little ‘yes’ that comes so soft off his lips and Jack shivers. Jack soothes at Rhys’ stomach, watching the faint purple glow beneath the young man’s flesh as he thrusts up into him. Jack’s tail flicks behind him in a lively fashion, his body moving frantically, his eyes vibrant in the dark.

“Your stomachs gunna be so damned full cupcake…” Jack continues and his voice is lost in pleasure, the words all spilling forth unhindered.

Rhys just purred beneath the heavier man, enjoying the absolute wonderful feeling of sliding down into post orgasm glee.

“ _So full.”_ Rhys echoes lazily voice hazy and eyes still closed.

“You’re gunna be so fucking full of my clutch you won’t be able to walk straight…” Jack snarled.

Rhys opened one eye slowly. Even in his languid state that seemed like a strange thing to say while in the moment.

“I’m gunna fit egg after egg into you until you can’t fucking hold anymore…” Jack growled his cock swelling as his thrusts became sloppy and frantic.

“I-I wanna fucking hear them clack together every time you move! Oh god I’m gunna make sure there’s not an inch of space left in that damned skinny little stomach of yours!!” Jack yelled and Rhys now had both eyes open wide.

“What!?” Rhys barked coming out of his pleasure induced comatose at Jack's unnerving words.

But it was too late, Jack’s knot swelled harshly, getting a little hiccup of a gasp out of Rhys and Jack was pumping him full of his finish. Jack shivered and groaned into Rhys' neck, the young man looking on wide eyed and suddenly extremely concerned. Rhys wriggled beneath his lover, getting an annoyed grunt out of Jack in response.

“What in the _hell_ are you talking about Jack!?” Rhys snapped.

Jack rolled his hips a little, cock still twitching and expelling everything he had to give.

“HEY!!” Rhys yelled snapping Jack out of his state and the CEO looked to him with a highly annoyed expression.

“What kid?? Jeezus you don’t have to yell, I’m right here! You tryin’ to bust my eardrum or something??” Jack snarled looking down at Rhys angrily.

“What did you _mean_ by all of that!? Eggs!? Clutch!? What the actual fuck Jack??” Rhys snapped writhing beneath Jack getting a cringe from the other man.

“Fuck pumpkin stop squirming! We’re stuck together for the next thirty minutes, did you already forget how this works!? You’re yankin on my goddamn dick.” Jack hissed adjusting his position to roll to the side of Rhys carefully.

“Well!?” Rhys barked over his shoulder angrily.

“Hell I don’t know it just kinda…came out!? I don’t know!” Jack defended tiredly.

His body and brain were too tired for all of Rhys’ stupid questions.

“Well it was totally weird and a huge turnoff. Don’t say crap like that anymore I lost my erection…” Rhys huffed against his pillow feeling Jack shift irritably behind him.

“Cupcake didn’t you already cum?” Jack sighed.

Rhys pouted into the fluffy material.

“Well…I mean…yeah, but usually I cum like three or _four_ times. One seems cheap.” Rhys complained huffily.

“You _used_ to be fine with once.” Jack sighed yawning tiredly.

“B-But…well still that was really weird. You are not allowed to lay _anything_ in me. Got that you friggin alien?” Rhys argued stubbornly.

“Whatever kid. Go to sleep.” Jack grumbled already halfway into heavy slumber.


	4. The First Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes through his first 'cycle' or three day period in which his Eridian instinct tells him he needs to find a host for his clutch of eggs. The two boys thought they were out of the woods with the transformation out of the way...they haven't seen anything yet.

Jack’s eyes glaze over as he stares at the presentation flickering before him. Some idiot babbling on and on about sales this and weapons that and Jack is really rather bored with it all. This guy isn’t telling him anything that he doesn’t already know and frankly this is such a waste of his time but it’s a _mandatory_ presentation to the board. Mandatory meaning he couldn’t just skip out on this, though he really wanted to. His tail curled lazily around his office chair, legs spread out proud, back slumped down into the chair as he rested his chin on his palm. The presenter pauses, obviously having said something directed toward Jack and the scrawny man looks to the terrifying CEO with hesitance washed over his face. Jack’s glistening eyes flick up in the dark span of the room, blinking slowly. He just barely caught what the moron had been babbling on about. Something about revamping their line of slag weapons with a brand new type of heavy rocket launcher with heat seeking missiles. Sounds pretty cool.

Jack grunts in approval before waving his hand for the man to continue.

“C’mon, c’mon princess I don’t have all day. Things to do, places to see, people to kill, and if you don’t get your ass in gear you just might be on my ‘to kill list’ sweetheart. Let’s wrap it up.” Jack coos in a tone that is dry and sharp.

The thin man swallows and stutters out a shaky ‘yes sir’.

Jack’s expression doesn’t shift. He simply continues to watch with unmoving, vicious eyes. His employees feared him before all of this alien crap, but oh they hadn’t feared him they way they fear him _now._ They fear him in a way that makes their little eyes flicker in their sockets and their little fingers twitch. Jack can see the fear twisting like scurrying insects behind their pupils and it just gives him a fuzzy feeling down in his gut. It’s good to have his employees wary of him, it is even better to have them mortified of him. He’s no longer just a powerful man with the ability to throw them out of an airlock or shoot them between the eyes, no, now he’s something more. Now he can do all the dirty work without even having to reach for the airlock switch. He had all the weapons he needed right on all ten of his fingers. Jack’s lip twitched up in a ghost of a smile. Jack reached forward to rhythmically click his claws against the hard wood of the meeting table and the sound causes the presenter to stutter in the middle of his spiel. The man’s eyes dart to the sharp extensions from the CEO’s fingers and Jack can _hear_ the man swallow.

God that is good.

Jack tilts his head to the side in a curious manner.

“Something wrong pumpkin?” Jack snarls in an overly impatient tone.

The scrawny man trips all over his words like a newborn giraffe and now he is talking far too fast and refuses to slow down.

Good. Better to keep them on their toes.

Jack shifts in his seat, lifting his hips and little and grimacing slightly when a strange feeling swims through his gut. It isn’t painful just…odd. Jack’s stomach gives a low groan and he rubs his fingers across the flesh beneath his layers of clothing. He brushes it off as nothing. He’s felt a little off since this morning and he just figures it’s something he ate. Rhys’ failed attempt at cooking dinner the night before had been questionable at best quite honestly.

Jack sighs and stretches his legs out beneath the desk and feels a soft warmth flicker down through his abdomen. This time it doesn’t feel like indigestion, this feels…different. His skin prickles with heightened senses, his body suddenly feeling very much aware of his surroundings. He feels warm, really warm. Jack lets a silent breath pass over his lips and half lids his eyes. It’s like sinking, only better and he really isn’t sure what is happening but in the same sense he isn’t complaining. Jack’s desk chair creaks as he leans back slightly allowing his body to welcome in this strange new feeling.

There is a stir in his groin. Something deep down that isn’t exactly uncomfortable, just a slight shift, a slight pressure and Jack has to bite back a groan as it twists through him. Jack tapped the heel of his boot against the floor, clawed toes curling in the footwear.

This was certainly new.

He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, scents suddenly so much more vibrant, so much heavier. They hit his nose hard, testing each scent within the room. But none of _them, s_ melled right. The employees in the room smelled dull, a washed scent like cheap soap and faded body odor. No they wouldn’t do. His body _craves_ the scent he knows all too well. The smell of his partner.

His mind addresses him as Rhys, his body addresses him as _his mate,_ and Jack doesn’t really understand. That is a weird thing to think of Rhys as. But it tastes so _right_ on his tongue as he works the title through his teeth.

_His mate._

Jack swallows down a groan.

_All his._

His eyes slide closed. He could just smell the kid’s sweet, heavy scent in his nostrils as his eyes fell shut. It was almost like he was right there. Jack had become so fond of that glorious scent. He’d never really been so aroused on just a scent alone but Rhys just smelled so delectable. Jack pressed his boots flat against the floor, legs yawning open just a little wider. The warmth in his gut spreads down his thighs and through his chest and it is so vibrant and new. Jack is barely aware of it as his cock slides from his sheath and presses tight against his zipper. Jack’s claws stop their rhythm to curl on the table, little indentions rendered in the wood as a result.

Jack slatted his eyes just a tad and grunted in displeasure as he realized the pathetic state he’d riled himself into. He just couldn’t get the lanky kid off his mind. Those long legs, that pert little ass, that thin frame, everything so sinewy and porcelain.

Jack’s erection twisted uncomfortably, slicking the inside of his jeans getting a low grunt from the now frazzled CEO.

By the time the presentation ends and the lights come up the front of Jack’s jeans are _drenched._

He doesn’t stand to shake hands with any of them. Just dismisses them all shortly because he refuses to get up and have everybody think he’d pissed down the front of his pants. So he just barks a few orders at the small crowd and they scramble out the door fearing for their lives.

 _Beautiful._ Jack thinks to himself smirking.

Nothing gets his rocks off like seeing employees run for their lives.

Jack makes haste to his grand office and locks the doors. He slumps down into his big office chair eyes flicking down to his soaked crotch, his cock writhing and pressing against the material stubbornly. Jack grimaced and hurriedly jingled his belt apart, following up with the button and zipper. Jack peels the sopping material open and shoves his jeans down his quaking thighs. Jack wrangled the material down over his boots, too lazy to take the footwear off, struggling when they won’t come loose. Jack tugs angrily and suddenly there’s a rip of denim as they catch on his tail and he slaps a palm to his cheek in annoyance. Jack tears the pants the rest of the way off, tossing the shredded clothing down on his office floor.

Jack props his legs open obscenely and he is suddenly so glad he chose not to wear underwear because that would have just been another layer and another headache. Jack’s dick stands proud and livid before him, pulsating and swollen without the least bit of attention.

Jack bites his cheek and reaches for his echo device.

The machine connects and there is a shuffle from the other line as the echo is picked up.

“Hey big guy.” Comes Rhys’ cheeky voice.

Well he’s in a good mood.

“Hey pumpkin.” Jack snarls voice thick as tar as it comes from his throat.

“Watcha need boss man?” Rhys asked and Jack can hear the shuffle of papers and the clack of computer keys.

“Well I hadn’t needed anything…until about ten minutes ago. Then something _came up._ You got like an hour cupcake? Cause daddy needs some assistance.” Jack purred leaning back in his office chair, free hand slowly sliding down his shaft, allowing the appendage to curl around his wrist.

There’s a sigh and a groan from the other end and Jack knows immediately what the kid is going to say.

“Jack I have so much to do today. Tonight? I can’t slack off anymore I’m drowning in stuff backed up from the rest of the week. Quickies aren’t exactly _quickies_ anymore. I can hardly remember what day of the week it is afterward, much less continue working.” Rhys groans trying to reason with his stubborn lover.

Jack grunts through the echo.

“You know what I hear cupcake? A whole buncha friggin excuses. C’monnn cupcake.” Jack whined looking pitifully down as his throbbing member.

“ _Jack_.” Rhys breathes.

“ _Cupcake.”_ Jack parrots.

“I’ll see you at six.” Rhys sighs before hanging up.

Jack throws the echo down irritably and frowns at his fat erection, the appendage slick and warm in the curl of his fingers. Jack swivels his chair and opens a new tab on his computer. Well desperate times called for desperate measures, and Jack was indeed _desperate._ Jack began stroking himself to the porn playing out over his computer screen sloppily, hand jerky and breaths shallow. The CEO let go of a breathless moan as his fingers squeezed and teased up his length. When his fingers found his flared head something felt…off.

Jack looked down then, scrunching his nose up in perplexity over the sight at hand. His head was swollen at least four times the size of what he’d began considering ‘normal’, tip weeping and throbbing, his prick seeming so much more _open_. Jack grunted and slid his fingers over his opening, the skin around it pulsating and fat with blood. Well that was…different.

Jack shrugged his shoulders up. It was no more weird than everything else that had changed with his body recently. Jack slumps back into his chair, willing his hand faster, greedy in his motions, dick twisting around his fist eagerly. He feels so damn close with every stroke, like he could cum at any given second and the urge is so strong…yet he just _can’t._ Jack’s cries of ecstasy quickly turned to frantic grunts. Every touch was like fire, his cock twitching, throbbing, fattening in his hand yet he just couldn’t push himself over the edge. Jack slid down farther in his chair, pressing his boots up against the side of his desk and curling in on himself weakly. He gives a weak cry when the feeling of being so close to finish just settles over him and refuses to go any farther. He’s just stuck on the edge and cannot will his body to finish.

_It’s hell._

Jack’s hand is frantic. Fifteen minutes, thirty, an _hour._ Still nothing.

Jack is nearly on the brink of tears when he finally decides he cannot handle another second of furiously jerking his stubborn cock. His member still stands thick and hard, now slightly sore from too much friction. Jack panted into himself in defeat and anger. His stubborn erection flopped against his stomach, twisting up beneath his shirt and he curses into the hot air of his office.

He is really getting tired of making trips down to his lead scientist.

This time it’s more embarrassing than ever. And Handsome Jack is not easily embarrassed.

Doctor Barr stood on the other side of the small, cold office, clicking his tongue as he looks over his clipboard and scribbles a few things down. Jack’s resorted to adorning just a Hyperion yellow silk robe because one he’d ripped his jeans, and two his erection isn’t getting any smaller. It just curls uselessly up against his stomach refusing to be sated by means of Jack’s palm.

The very irritated CEO sits on the doctors chair, robe open blatantly, Doctor Barr taking quick notes in between nervously watching as Jack’s cock laves up against his skin.

“This gunna take all day or what? I’ve got shit to do doc. You gunna tell me what’s wrong with this thing or not?” Jack snapped impatiently.

The doctor peered at Jack over thick rimmed glasses, biting back the urge to snap something back at the CEO but thinking better about it. He wasn’t exactly keen on getting mauled today by his half alien superior.

“Well after looking at the blood samples and knowing what I do about Eridian biology…I would conclude that you have come into a type of…mating cycle, per say.” Doctor Barr grunted scribbling down a few more notes.

Jack gave the doctor a blank look.

“A what now?” Jack snarled.

“A mating cycle sir. Eridian creatures tend to reproduce by means of oviposition, or egg laying. You sir have come into your first cycle, now your body is searching for a host suitable for your first clutch of eggs.” The doctor sighed sitting down on his round stool and looking to the absolutely horror struck CEO.

“ _Clutch of eggs?”_ Jack breathed dumbfounded.

“Precisely sir. This is a most intriguing development quite honestly, Eridian cycles like these are very rare and little research has ever been recorded on them. This is opening all new doors for us. In Eridian culture the male passes eggs to the host, where the eggs then stay, growing to full size before being lain. I would suggest you refrain from any sort of sexual activity for the next three days sir, until the cycle has ended, because this could result in absolutely disastrous consequences.” The doctor said shaking his head and writing down more notes.

There’s a lot of yelling from Jack’s end after that. Cursing Doctor Barr’s research, and Eridians and whoever else he can think of to blame.

At six o clock Rhys slowly enters the span of the penthouse, a tightness forming between his shoulders and a sag in his step. He drags himself in the door and shuts it loudly. He can hear the Echo screen humming and he sighs as he enters the living room, already working apart his tie. He’s surprised honestly that Jack had actually made it home before him. That was highly unusual. As soon as Rhys enters the living room he is met with the reason why. Jack is sitting idle on the couch, in absolutely _nothing,_ legs kicked open obscenely, his cock at full mast before him.

Rhys whispers out a little ‘ _oh’_ and in a flick Jack’s eyes are on him.

Rhys grins as he drops his tie and begins working out of the rest of his work cloths until he’s down to just his plaid boxers. Jack’s eyes fall languidly, he can literally _smell_ the kid from across the room and it is _fantastic._

“Oh god kiddo get that pretty ass over here right now.” Jack husked bucking up uselessly.

Rhys splays across Jack’s legs, lips meeting hard and wanting. His mouth is warm against Jack’s the kiss mean with teeth and tongue, Jack ever mindful of the sharps of his canines. Rhys loops lanky arms around his partner’s neck and Jack feels like he could catch flames. It’s even worse when the kid touches him, every press of the young man’s body like a hot iron to Jack’s flesh. Rhys’ scent envelops Jack’s being, the CEO’s eyes rolling back in his head as he licks along Rhys’ tongue, moaning out loud and sharp. Rhys shivers at the sound. It is highly unlike Jack to make sounds like… _that._ His tone is so sharp and so needy that Rhys almost feels pity for the other man.

“Rough day?” Rhys asks between Jack’s vicious kisses.

“You have no idea.” Jack replies but the words come out ragged and any form of thinking is so very difficult.

All he can possibly focus on is being _deep_ within his young partner. Instinct creeps up through Jack’s spine, flowing out powerfully. Jack can smell how ready Rhys is, how sufficient he is. His thin hips suddenly have a whole new desirable aspect to them, they’d be _perfect_ for birthing a clutch. Rhys was thin, but his stance was wide and his sinewy figure was perfect. Jack places a flat palm to Rhys’ stomach as the lanky man rocks against his lap. He’s so _empty._ Everything in Jack screams for him to fix that. Jack breathes in Rhys’ aroma languidly, holding it in like a bong hit before letting it expel over his lips.

“You smell _so good._ ” Jack pants heavily, fingers pressing into the soft of Rhys’ belly.

His groin twists, primal need taking over what little common sense he had left. He needed to lay. He needed to fill Rhys. He needed Rhys to take his clutch. Rhys was his mate and he was going to have him. All the doctor’s warnings swarmed in the back of his brain, fighting against an instinct so strong it hurts. Every fiber of his being instructs him to mate, to ensure Rhys as his host, he wants it so badly.

“Oh god Rhys…” Jack snarls shoving the young man down into the couch.

Jack’s cock writhed heavy before him, larger than normal, more eager than normal. Rhys looked down in curiosity as Jack’s overly flared tip throbbed against his leg, eagerly searching for the warmth of Rhys’ entrance. Rhys senses something is…off and instinctively scoots away from Jack’s cock warily.

“Wait…wait…it looks weird. What’s it doing?” Rhys questioned shakily.

“It’s fine. Just, just c’mere cupcake.” Jack husks trying to drag Rhys back into his eager arms.

Rhys frowned at Jack. Oh there was definitely something the older man wasn’t telling him. He knew when Jack was leaving out details. Rhys reaches up and touches Jack’s forehead, the skin flushed and overly hot beneath his fingers.

“You’re really hot. Are you ok?” Rhys questions sternly.

Jack groaned out in frustration, he didn’t have time for this, he just needed the kid underneath him as soon as possible. He was so ready, body prickling with the feeling of animalistic need. He’d never felt a want more _raw_ in all his life. It gnawed at his very being like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

“Y-You’re so friggin pretty. God your hips are perfect. I gotta have you kid. Let me lay my clutch in you.” Jack groaned grabbing Rhys by the ankles and dragging the struggling man across the couch, claws prodding the kid’s cheeks apart.

Jack snarled lowly at the sight of Rhys’ puckered ring of muscle, pink and ready for plundering. Jack could feel the ache of his arousal down in the base of his horns, he _needed this._ Rhys yelped and struggled away from Jack’s fingers.

“WHAT!?” Rhys yelled kicking at Jack to keep the bigger man from sliding his erection between his ass cheeks.

Jack just groaned as the kid struggled, the fight awakening an ever deeper need in the older man. Jack grabbed Rhys’ struggling wrists and rolls the kid over against his will. Rhys bends and kicks cursing and yelling at the CEO fruitlessly. The more Rhys struggles the more aroused Jack seems to get, shoving the young man down into the couch viciously.

Jack leans down to press his lips into Rhys’ ear.

“C’mon baby, please. Let me fill you up, you’re the host I want. It’s gotta be you. You smell so good, your body is so ready. C’mon pumpkin.” Jack moaned his voice crazed, like he wasn’t himself.

“W-Wait, J-Jack no, no, no! I-I don’t know what’s going on please no!” Rhys begs and there is panic behind his voice.

Everything is happening so quickly and Jack isn’t acting like Jack and Rhys is suddenly terrified beyond all reason.

“Just let it happen sweetheart. Just trust me.” Jack cooed trying to get Rhys to settle down enough to enter him.

Tears prick at Rhys eyes as he struggles frantically beneath Jack’s overbearing weight.

“J-JACK!! STOP! I DON’T WANT TO! STOP!” Rhys nearly sobs.

Jack paused, coming out of his heat induced haze at the kid’s panicked tone. Jack seemed to realize exactly what he was doing and immediately let the kid go, stumbling back on the couch dazedly. Rhys scrambled off the couch to put some distance between him and Jack. Rhys looked to Jack shakily, eyes threatening tears and Jack instantly feels a wave of sickness rush over him.

“R-Rhys, I’m so sorry…I…I don’t know what came over me…” Jack stutters.

Rhys doesn’t say anything, his hands balled into fists at his sides, lip quivering dangerously. He’s scared and Jack knows it. It’s worse because the kid is scared…of him. Jack wanted every last soul in the galaxy to fear him, but not Rhys. Not his Rhys.

Jack gets up off the couch trying to coax Rhys into his open arms but Rhys is having none of it.

“D-Don’t…don’t touch me.” Rhys whispered his voice threatening to crack.

“Rhys…” Jack pleads.

But Rhys just shakes his head frantically, folding his arms around himself and heading briskly toward the bedroom. Jack sits back down onto the couch burying his head in his hands. He knows not to follow Rhys.

Jack sleeps on the couch that night and Rhys doesn’t re-appear from the bedroom, the door shut tight and the space silent without so much as a goodnight to his partner.

Rhys elects to stay with Vaughn for the next few days and Jack doesn’t take it well. Without Rhys’ presence in the home it drives Jack insane. Normally he didn’t mind when he fucked up and Rhys needed time to cool off, but this, this was some form of cruel and unusual punishment. It’s like Jack’s body is determined to tear him apart. The second day leaves him beyond angry, screaming at the walls, smashing what he could, guilt and need intermixing into a toxic combination. By evening Jack was so worn out his eyes ached. His body simply would not allow him to feel anything other than misplaced, burning, arousal. The miserable state leaves him writhing and whimpering into the bed sheets, gathering Rhys’ night clothes to press against his nose and his scent helps but only slightly. His body seethed, his skin stung. He was so sensitive to _everything._ The touch of sheets hurt, the warmth of shower water burned.

By the third day Jack couldn’t even make it into the office, the brunt of his heat coming down on him like a pounding waterfall. His groin burns, his cock throbs sore and hard and everything just makes him sick. He drags the comforters into the master bathroom and simply curls up on the floor in tears, bare back shuddering as the heat burned him down. The un-laid eggs in his groin twisted and shifted and Jack can _feel_ them. It’s only then that he comes to the paralyzing realization that the unfertilized eggs are going to have to come out…somehow.

Jack’s sheath writhes and to his horror he can feel the first of his un-used clutch travel through him. Jack bellows out in white hot pain as the first ovular pushed out, his flared tip letting it roll painfully onto the floor. There just doesn’t feel like there’s enough lubricant for them to slide out easy and his cock is beyond over-sensitized…all that is left to feel is pain. Jack sobs into the comforters, curling on his side, fists tight around the bedding. One after the other Jack stops counting at seven and he’s desperately begging ‘ _no more, please no more’_ but relief doesn’t come.

Jack’s too lost in all the pain to even hear the pad of feet outside the bathroom door, but suddenly there’s warmth beside him, familiar hands touching on his shoulders. The voice that kisses at his ears is terrified and concerned but Jack can’t answer, all he can do his cry. Handsome Jack doesn’t cry.

But he cries now.

Thin fingers soothe through his hair and Jack is pretty sure he hears apologies intertwined within the panicked sentences. Metal fingers curl around Jack’s fist and he squeezes it weakly.

Eight, nine, ten.

Jack begins gagging and Rhys is there with the trash can, holding it while Jack vomits from the pain alone. His body is so tired and the sensations are just too much.

Eleven.

Jack curls absolutely drained into the now ruined bedding, eggs and fluids staining over the downy comforters. When a twelfth doesn’t come Jack can’t even express his relief, all that he feels is confusion, exhaustion and _ache._ Rhys doesn’t dare try to move the older man, his spent body lying limp in his makeshift bed on the bathroom flooring. His tail hangs loosely over his ankles, body tucked in on itself as he pants weakly, cheeks wet and body shivering. Rhys is quick to bring bottled water but Jack doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want anything. He doesn’t want to be touched and everything is loud, Rhys’ every move echoing in his ears vividly. Rhys brings pillows and a clean sheet, gently tucking the threaded material over the CEO’s shaking form. Jack cringes when the material touches him, but he has no energy to reject it and he’s so very cold. Rhys lays down next to Jack’s back, not touching, just being there and Jack can sense him there beside him, his mate’s scent enough to calm his aching body slightly.

With that Jack just barely survives his first cycle, broken and tired.

Rhys lies down and whispers apologies into the faint light of the bathroom, staying by his partner for the span of the night.


	5. How do you like Your Eggs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is pretty sure he's lost it.

How do you like Your Eggs?

Rhys sits splayed over Jack’s legs in the CEO’s desk chair, their bodies so tangled around each other they look more like one fixture rather than two separate forms. Rhys’ back bows in Jack’s big arms, inclining backward with all the grace of a swan. It was the way the kid moved within his grip, lithe, thin, and pretty. He had the palest of skin, so much so that every rough mark from Jack’s fingers was displayed across the kids flesh in vibrant reds, deep purples and dark blues. Jack liked how easy the young man bruised, like overly ripe fruit. Everybody knew the young manager _belonged_ to Jack. The marks were just a reminder of that. Jack liked the way employees stared at Rhys during meetings. When the kid would reach across the table to gather his notes, every eye on the room was on the bruises rendered so perfectly around the man’s wrists. Rhys was Jack’s territory and Jack had every intention of marking him…in the most literal of ways.

Rhys pants and vaults against Jack, hips rocking, perfect ass dropping down into the fattest girth of Jack’s eager cock. Jack let his head thud back against the headrest of his chair. This had supposed to have been a quick lunch meeting, just in and out since Jack had a huge project he needed to get started on looming over his head. The kid had apparently had other plans.

The project could wait a little longer anyway.

Now all that mattered was Rhys' skinny hips dipping and pitching against Jack’s lap, his sounds of pure satisfaction echoing off the walls of his office. Jack’s echo device was beeping with four missed calls and the open tab on his computer alerted him to six urgent emails. All of which he promptly ignored, favoring getting lost in his lovely partner instead. Jack buried his chin in the crook of Rhys’ throat as the lithe man shuddered and cried around him, eyes wet and mouth wide. Jack was pretty sure the kid was just going to fall into pieces as his second orgasm shredded through his over sensitized body. He was absolutely wrecked in Jack’s arms, body falling against him, hips still twitching backward into Jack’s throbbing member. Jack allows Rhys to slump into him weakly, the young man’s eyes barely open as he gasped and squirmed. Jack was more than happy to take the reins from there, knowing his partner was by far too spent to keep up his eager pace he’d started with.

Jack can feel Rhys smile into his neck when the CEO finally comes. Jack snarls loudly, fingers grasping mercilessly around Rhys’ hipbones as he gives a few more weak thrusts in the throes of orgasm. Jack panted out praises to the young man on his lap, the two of them now knotted together, spent, and sweaty. Jack nosed into Rhys’ slick hair, taking in his mate’s scent with tired eyes.

“I like you on top cupcake.” Jack husks his tone raspy and tired.

Rhys just nodded feebly, still drunk on his finish and the warm tingles that Jack’s fluids left within him. Rhys curled up into Jack’s chest like a domesticated animal, his body demanding sleep stubbornly. Rhys muttered something into Jack’s throat and Jack had no idea what the kid said but he nods and strokes a big hand through his partner’s hair.

Jack sighs and turns his chair, careful not to shift the now dead asleep young man too much as he clicks his emails and begins working once more unhindered by his young partner curled against his chest. Rhys shifts a little, curling into Jack’s warmth tighter, completely content against the heat of Jack’s body. The young man made a satisfied sound in his sleep and Jack just grins, tearing his eyes away from his emails to fawn over the sleeping man for a moment. He looked so drained, and it was absolutely beautiful.

The week had been all about apologies and though Jack was terrible at confrontations and actually ‘talking things out’ he’d done it for Rhys. Because Rhys had needed it. After Rhys had made a visit down to doctor Barr himself and been brushed up on what all was happening with Jack internally it seemed to have settled him down a little bit. Jack had been as patient as physically possible, him being possibly the most impatient man on the planet, and though he’d slipped up at times Rhys knew he was trying. Jack hadn’t so much as asked Rhys for sex, knowing his partner was still shaken up by the events of the week previous. So this little random display of affection from the kid was reassuring that things were getting better.

Jack smiled and reached around Rhys to get at his coffee mug, bringing the lukewarm liquid to his lips softly.

The changes were stressful on both of them, but slowly, he really felt like they were figuring this all out.

Rhys mumbled a little in his sleep and Jack shushed him as he went back to returning emails as quietly as possible. It’s an hour before Jack finally feels himself deflating, Rhys still peacefully asleep on his chest. Jack hauled the lanky man up into his grip and carried him across to the large black futon nestled along the wall of his office. The CEO laid down a few towels softly, Rhys grumbling as his eyes barely parted.

Jack laid his partner down on the towels and gently pried himself from the young man’s tightness breathing out a huff and a groan. Jack came loose with a slick noise and Rhys cringed with the rush of Jack’s finish exiting him. Rhys writhed and moved languidly at the feeling of being emptied after the blissful hour of being so beautifully _full._ Rhys strokes his stomach lazily, feeling the swell go down with the absence of Jack’s finish, grinning stupidly as his hole pulsated around air, wide and open.

Jack leaned over Rhys’ slow body, kissing his temple almost gently. It was like seeing the young man in such a euphoric state actually calmed the ruthless CEO. Seeing his mate so relaxed, so fulfilled, so _pleasured_ just did unholy things to the tyrant of a man. Rhys muttered out incoherent words to his lover and touched along Jack’s great horns languidly.

Jack continued to clean his partner, dabbing him with wet towels and drying him softly. Rhys turned onto his side, grinning in a small satisfied little way as he nuzzled into the futon’s plush cushions. Jack hauled a spare blanket out from his office closet and tucked the expensive material around Rhys in protective way. Rhys nestled into the blanket humming pleasantly, sleepy mismatched eyes parting to give Jack a small glance and a peevish smile.

“Thank you.” Rhys breathes as his eyes slide closed once more.

Jack lays another kiss to the man’s forehead and leaves him there to nap off his drunken state.

Rhys sleeps on and off on for another thirty minutes before he finally rouses a little. Rhys sighs out long and low, elongating his spine into a satisfying stretch, cracking his neck then all his fingers. His eyes sweep over to Jack for a moment. The CEO sits still completely naked, cigarette perched between his lips as he darts back and forth between typing on the computer before him and writing down notes in the pad on the desk. Honestly the man looks like he needs more arms. Rhys chuckles and reaches over the futon arm, fingertips bumping into the smooth shape of Jack’s personal tablet. Rhys draws the object toward him and brings it down into his nestle of blankets. He boots the tablet up and gently begins scrolling through random videos and sites to keep him entertained while the effects of Jack’s influence slowly fade.

Jack seems to sense the movement from his partner and perks up n his seat, fingers pausing on the keyboard.

“How you feelin cupcake?” Jack questions in a concerned way.

Rhys knows there is good reason behind his concern. The over sensitized state that Rhys’ body is left in afterward brings out all kinds of emotions in the young man as they have quickly found. The pleasure and over exertion to his body just allows all new sensations to open up, some good and some troubling. There have been times where Rhys wakes up from his languid state sobbing uncontrollably because the sensations are too overwhelming, buried things awakening from his depths. It was so confusing to be so pleasured and yet wake up so anxious and crying. Jack had been there to soothe him and tell him how good he’d done and something about just Jack’s presence alone had been enough to calm his frantic state. Without words Jack can comfort the young man. Sometimes language just isn’t even needed between the two of them, like there is a deeper communication there. Rhys doesn’t really notice it at first, but he does now. He can sense Jack’s presence and aura in a way he hadn’t really realized before. Like he can understand him on a much deeper level. Maybe it’s Rhys’ head not being screwed on straight from the past few weeks but either way it is _wonderful_.

“I feel good Jack…really good.” Rhys hums scrolling his finger across the tablet.

“Good kiddo. Good.” Jack chuckles expelling a thin whisper of smoke from his lips and putting out his cigarette in the ashtray beside him.

“Not feeling anxious? Panicked? Lightheaded?” Jack questions as if just wanting to be sure.

Rhys shakes his head slowly, tired eyes looking to Jack in reassurance.

“No. I’m ok Jack, I promise. I just feel tired…but really… _pleasured.”_ Rhys sighs breathing out heavily, silly little smile clinging to his thin lips.

Jack nods and throws Rhys a pleased grin.

“That’s what I like to hear pumpkin.” Jack growls waggling his eyebrows at his young partner.

Rhys chuckles and breathes out in a relaxed fashion. The tablet is bright as it reflects in his eyes and his fingers pause on the touch screen for a moment. His visit with Doctor Barr had been informative but in the same sense it had left Rhys with quite a lot of questions. Rhys’ eyes flicked to Jack, then back to the tablet. He slowly tapped one finger across the keyboard, successfully typing ‘ _Oviposition’_ into the search bar.

His cheeks flushed white hot with the results that came up on the screen. He checked back on Jack once more, reassuring himself that the CEO was completely consumed in his work. Rhys swallowed thickly as he read through the first report over the subject, scanning it diligently, feeling his stomach twisting into little knots. It was _interesting_ to say the very least. Rhys scrolls through diagrams, photos, recorded documentaries watched on mute his eyes wide and glittering with enthuse. Rhys watched the short clip of video intense and focused, watching as the stomach of the host swelled with eggs, the flesh extended and full. Rhys clicked eagerly over drawn diagrams describing the mating processes of Eridian aliens, or what was supposed to be their mating habits. As Doctor Barr had said, not much was recorded on the subject. So Rhys found his means other places, looking up making habits of wildlife or different species that used ovipositors. It didn’t really _look_ painful. Honestly it just looked… _right._

Rhys felt his spine tingle at the thought of being _that_ full. He had come to enjoy the way his stomach felt when bursting with Jack’s finish…he could only imagine how complete it might feel to be stuffed full of something more…solid.

Rhys finds himself hanging on the idea of it much more than he should the next few weeks. He is constantly deleting his search history on the home computer and Jack’s tablet. Rhys stuffs one of their throw pillows under his shirt when Jack isn’t home and parades around the penthouse with it, relishing in how good he looks in the full length mirror of their bedroom. All things considered Rhys is pretty sure he’s lost it. He has lucid dreams in which he is so full of eggs, feeling the solid objects shifting within him as he moves. Late night dreams of his body boring down around each egg, letting them pass through him, his lungs heaving, his cock throbbing and he often wakes heated and aroused. The dreams get more prominent as the weeks grow closer to Jack’s inevitable second cycle.

The looming shadow draws over the CEO. Rhys can tell that he is tense, nervous, and anxious as they come upon his next cycle. It’s three days away and yet Rhys can already see the physical toll it is taking on his lover. The experience the last time was enough to make the powerful man extremely gun shy of the entire thing. Rhys can sense his discomfort in the way Jack seems to touch Rhys less, as if frightened what happened the last time may happen again.

Rhys stands beside Jack in the span of the kitchen as they wash dishes. Jack gently scrubs a dirtied plate left over from their dinner and hands it to his partner who dries it gingerly with a soft towel then sets it aside. They have a dishwasher. A very fancy, expensive, dishwasher, but Jack had lately insisted on doing it this way. He claims it helps him with having control over how hard he grips things and keeps his claws trained to be more gentle. He worries about handling Rhys too roughly and that fact gives Rhys little butterflies in his stomach.

Jack’s tail comes to curl around Rhys’ slender leg, stroking over the flesh in a tender, loving little way and Rhys smiles against the action. Jack was trying very hard to earn his trust back. It was about time Rhys let him know he had nothing to worry about. Rhys trusted him. He trusted him very much.

“So I’ve been thinking a lot.” Rhys said suddenly, eyes focused as he gently dried the cup in his hand.

Jack’s eyes flicked over to his partner curiously.

“Bout what kitten?” Jack asked casually.

“About…you know, your cycles and stuff.” Rhys shrugged setting the cup down on the drying rack to grab another.

Jack grunted in obvious distaste.

“I don’t even want to think about that.” Jack snarled.

“I do. I want to uh…you know, do the thing…this time. Doctor Barr said it was only that horrid because you didn’t uh…you know, lay? Well I…I want to…try it.” Rhys stuttered feeling a thick flush creep out over his thin cheeks.

Jack stopped dead, soapy plate still in his clawed fingers.

“You mean you want me to…uh…you know…” Jack stuttered his eyes wide with concern and excitement.

“Y-Yeah. I wanna host…for you…I’ve just been doing a lot of research and it doesn’t seem that bad…it actually seems…nice? I dunno maybe I’m losing it. I’ve been having these dreams…you know…about being…impregnated and it’s…it’s so good…” Rhys breathed his eyes glassing over just a tad.

Jack quirked an eyebrow slyly at his partner and his lip twisted up into a vicious smirk.

“Oh cupcake well, well, well gotta itch for daddy to knock you up huh?” Jack snarled yanking Rhys toward him.

“Please don’t make it weird Jack.” Rhys groaned rolling his eyes.


	6. Getting Laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo for the much anticipated oviposition chapter! Oh Rhys you are in over your head kid.

Getting Laid

The dreams get worse as Jack’s cycle closes in, stalking nearer like some hungry predator. Rhys is hopelessly synced with Jack’s cycle, body able to sense it as his mate draws closer and it is unlike anything Rhys has ever experienced. It’s a confusing thing to think about.

Doctor Barr explains it as Jack’s semen has in a sense influenced changes in Rhys’ body, readying him for mating and inducing a sort of artificial heat. And Rhys is heavy with it. Rhys feels unbearably hot every waking hour of the day and Jack has never seen the kid so absolutely needy. Rhys stays close to Jack at all times, begging Jack for attention near constantly. Jack doesn’t really complain much.

When the eve before Jack falls into his awaited second cycle comes Rhys is nearing the point where he can hardly stand the effects of his heat. His body isn’t prepared for things like this, and it leaves him confused and wrecked.

Rhys lays curled in blankets on the grand couch, the echo screen flashing in the dark of the room. The flicker illuminates the space lowly, all the lights dimmed due to Rhys’ new sensitivity to light. Just another symptom to add to the list of annoying features that come with his artificial heat. His human body is so bewildered by it all. In just a few days’ time there have been noticeable changes to the young man. He’s put on a little weight, something that was near impossible before with his high metabolism. But now he’s put on several pounds, stomach rendered a little softer, and thighs just a little thicker. His body is preparing for something so beyond all his knowledge.

Rhys shifts uncomfortably whining out as his heat burns through him. He’d stripped off most his clothes hours ago when a bout of heat had coursed through him and is now left in just Jack’s oversized sweater the smell of Jack comforting around him. His temperature fluxgates back and forth between hot and cold, forcing Rhys to keep covering and uncovering himself with heavy blankets. Jack shifts behind him, spooned up against Rhys’ shivering form, sweeping the sweaty young man’s hair back behind his ear.

“You ok kitten?” Jack husks and the sound of his voice alone does unspeakable things to Rhys.

Rhys moans out involuntarily and curls his fingers in the blankets. Jack kisses Rhys’ throat and the touch sears the amber haired man’s flesh, causing him to buck and writhe, panting into the couch heavily. He squeezes his eyes shut when Jack’s claws dig beneath the blankets and find Rhys’ shivering hips. They feel much more full and luscious than normal beneath Jack’s palms. Rhys finally shakes his head frantically, cheeks bright red, body warm and uncomfortable giving the signal that he is indeed not ok.

“Again?” Jack asks trying to be gentle with the fragile man.

Rhys nods helplessly, legs coming open desperately as he rolls in Jack’s grip and onto his back, vaulting up uselessly giving away his deteriorating state. Jack smiles and kisses up the thrum of Rhys’ soft throat.

“Mmm ok baby boy, ok.” Jack soothes his voice low and easy.

Rhys makes an embarrassing sound that he should be quite ashamed of, but can’t find the will to be with all the need swarming through his veins.

It’s late into the early hours of the morning, nearing four-o-clock and they are both so exhausted. Rhys is deep into the nearing peak of his heat, his mind melting down around him. His body is in constant need of Jack, needing to be filled, needing to be ravaged. Jack presses Rhys down into the cushions, moving the blankets away, ready to give his mate exactly what he needs. It’s so late and Jack has lost count of how many times he’d copulated with the young man in the evening’s span, Rhys’ heat still un-sated and livid.

With Jack buried deep in him, the older man’s lips on his throat Rhys finds his voice, out of his mind with ecstasy and yet so very down to earth.

“We’re going to be parents Jack…” Rhys moans his eyes closed and his lips pulled up into a little smile.

Jack doesn’t stop, just kisses the side of Rhys’ mouth. It was the first time either of them had actually addressed the fact that once the eggs were laid…there were going to be things coming out of them. Neither of them knew what they would be, who they would be…but that changed nothing. There was still some strange form of life going to be rendered as an end result from the eggs. They had both thought about it. But not out loud. Never out loud.

So when Rhys says it…it all suddenly becomes very real.

“Yeah. We are kiddo.” Jack whispered into Rhys’ cheek.

“D-Do you think I’m going to be a good dad?” Rhys questions hazily.

“You’re gunna be a perfect dad Rhys.” Jack reassures in-between his thrusts.

“I can’t _wait.”_ Rhys moans.

Jack pauses for a moment before responding.

“Me either kiddo…me either.” Jack whispers softly.

Rhys doesn’t get up the next morning for work and Jack gives him the day off after moving the young man to their bedroom and cleaning him accordingly from a nights worth of sweat and body fluids. Jack sets the young man up in their massive bed, tucking him gently beneath pillows and blankets, the kid unable to do it himself in his useless state. Jack dresses for work and leaves Rhys a plate full of fruit, some vitamins and a glass of water on the bedside table. He wakes the young man long enough to instruct him that he needs to get up and eat, and has to stay hydrated. Rhys just nods and curls into the sheets yawning widely. Jack is stern when he warns Rhys not to just sleep all day, and Rhys just sleepily waves him away.

Jack groans at the kid and shakes his head.

Jack’s instinct tells him he has to make sure his mate is in perfect physical condition for oviposition. Rhys whimpers when Jack makes to leave, reluctant to have to suffer alone for the rest of the day unable to have Jack in close proximity when his heat flared and everything in him instructed him to breed. Jack just rakes gentle claws through his partner’s hair and promises he will be back at lunchtime to check on him.

Jack makes good on his promise, hurrying back through the penthouse door on his lunch hour to make sure his partner was faring well. Rhys is curled on the couch surrounded by half eaten snacks, some healthy, some not, masturbating furiously, cheeks flushed and vibrant. Jack knows he has a meeting right after lunch but his partner is needy and deep inclination tells him he needs to ease that.

So he does.

He misses his meeting…and doesn’t regret it.

He gets a very panicked echo from his assistant an hour and a half later and Jack grumpily tells his partner he needs to get back to work. Rhys nods, need satisfied for the moment and Jack leaves him with a peck to the lips, assuring Rhys he won’t be too late. He _can’t_ be late. Not tonight.

By evening Jack’s cycle has dropped down on him like a ton of bricks. He just can’t seem to get back to the penthouse fast enough. Rhys hasn’t moved far when Jack returns, the young man rouses from a state of heavy sleep when he hears the door close. His sleepy eyes meet with his partner’s and Jack looks absolutely _frazzled._ Jack strolls in huffing out heavily as he sheds his jacket and saunters over to his half awake counterpart.

Jack presses his nose into Rhys’ hair and breathes in deep. Instantly the smell of his very ready partner overwhelms Jack’s very being.

“Hey cupcake.” Jack breathes.

“Hey Jack.” Rhys whispers turning to nuzzle against the older man’s neck.

“I gotta get some stuff ready ok.” Jack says tilting Rhys chin back slightly.

Rhys nods lazily and then Jack is gone, rustling through the home loudly. He lines their bed with luscious towels and far more blankets and pillows than are really necessary but he wants everything to be soft and comfortable for his partner. Deep instinct leads him and Jack just follows. He doesn’t know what to expect and he wants to be prepared for anything. Jack hauls packs of bottled waters into the bedroom, sensing the need to keep his partner hydrated and he brings food to go with it all. He brings a medical kit and Tylenol and basically everything else that he can think of that may be needed. Jack sighs and runs his hand through his coiffed locks, scratching at the base of his horn nervously.

He wouldn’t admit it out loud…but he was _terrified._

There’s the slow shuffle of feet in the hallway and Jack turns to see Rhys standing curiously in the doorway. The young man rubs at his Echo eye gently and cocks his head. He looks absolutely wonderful in nothing but Jack’s big sweater, the hem falling just below his groin censoring him modestly. Jack offers Rhys a little grin and beckons to the lanky man gently. Rhys smiles back and saunters playfully over to his powerful partner. Rhys throws his thin arms around Jack’s shoulders, the sweater coming up gently on his stomach and allows his lips to press against Jack’s.

Jack’s paws are soft as they wrap around Rhys tightly, finding the rounds of Rhys’ pert ass. Rhys jumps and chuckled at the feeling of his counterpart’s wandering fingers. Rhys looks to the supplies scattered near the bed and quirks an eyebrow.

“Over prepared much?” Rhys teases.

“I’m not taking any chances kiddo.” Jack replied sternly.

Rhys just chuckled and nuzzled into his mate’s neck. The amount of concern for Rhys’ safety that was instilled in Jack was something Rhys had never really seen in the older man before. It was a wondrous feeling to have Jack’s undivided attention and concern for his well being. Jack groaned against the man’s touch his tone low and deep and Rhys moved gracefully, pressing himself against Jack’s solid form.

With that Jack was prodding Rhys backward until the backs of his knees bumped against the bed frame. Rhys let himself fall into the billowing nest of fluffed towels and blankets, scooting backward on his elbows until he lazes back into the pillows behind him, allowing the soft material to prop him up comfortably. Jack’s hands are there to guide Rhys carefully.

“On your side baby.” Jack husks.

Something inside him just knows that Rhys should be on his side, he isn’t sure why but he doesn’t question and just listens. Rhys obeys humming in pleasure as Jack helps him to roll onto his side and get comfortable in the pillows once again. Rhys snuggles down into the excess of plush padding and feels his body flush warmly as Jack fits himself snugly up behind his thin partner. Jack’s nose pushed into the soft hairs at Rhys’ neck and his skin is so luscious and vibrant beneath his lips. Rhys is tepid and antsy, little impatient sounds slipping through his parted lips weakly.

Rhys can feel his body heat rising with Jack’s big form wrapping around him and he whimpers softly into the pillow beneath his head. Jack’s yellow sweater falls warm and comforting around the nooks of his arms and the span of his stomach.

“You’re not too hot with that on kitten?” Jack asks kissing behind Rhys’ ear.

Rhys shakes his head no.

“It’s comforting.” Rhys admits slight nerves shaking his voice.

The sweater is familiar and homey as it clings to Rhys’ form and it gives him a deep sense of console to be enveloped in his lover’s scent. Jack makes an understanding noise in his throat and kisses Rhys’ jaw, pressing himself up against Rhys tighter, their bodies flush together.

“Are you still sure?” Jack questions his lips pushed to Rhys’ ear.

Rhys nods, words becoming harder and harder as his heat flares with his partner’s closeness.

“I-I-m sure.” Rhys pants out rocking his hips backward into Jack’s groin.

Jack slowly began ridding himself of his clothing, top layers coming loose, and then pants sliding down over strong legs. Jack pressed himself back up against Rhys once more and the young man sighed out at the returned warmth. Jack can feel the primal need curl through him powerfully, his teeth gently finding the nape of Rhys’ neck as his hands run down slender shoulders. Rhys whines into the sting of sharp teeth and it isn’t exactly uncomfortable, it feels strangely _right._ Jack’s hips roll against Rhys’ full cheeks, cock sliding from his sheath eagerly, the slick sensation running up Rhys’ lower back. Rhys shudders as the wet fluid touches his skin warmly and Jack’s erection twists against him.

“ _Harder.”_ Rhys breathes arching backward into Jack’s merciless teeth.

Jack obeyed willingly, sharp fangs slicing just slightly into soft flesh, the nickel taste of his partner’s blood touching against his tongue. Rhys makes an utterly lewd noise and his fingers reach backward to curl against Jack’s thigh, digits digging into flesh harshly. Jack laps softly at the wound, Rhys’ blood being sickly sweet and it awakens something vicious in Jack’s gut.

Claws come to grip Rhys’ tender hips roughly, his flared cock impatiently searching for the warmth of Rhys’ body. Jack suckled the abused area of his mate’s neck groaning against the taste, his eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy. Jack’s erection slid between Rhys’ cheeks, the young man pressing backward in invitation, body ready and willing. Jack’s flared head pushed wetly against Rhys’ tight ring of muscle, slicking him teasingly before looking for entrance gently. Rhys bucked forward as the big head of Jack’s dick pressed into him, eyes screwed shut and mouth open wide as a slight pinch runs through his spine. Jack shushes him softly, his tongue running around the shell of his ear in a gentle motion. Rhys adjusts to the big appendage, moaning quietly, the pillow muffling most his weak sounds.

“That’s it baby, fuck you’re so tight…” Jack snarled darkly, teeth bared up into a vicious snarl.

Rhys whines against his lover’s words, body moving slowly against Jack’s intrusion as his cock slides in farther, pulsating and throbbing. Rhys writhed and gasped the pain quickly ebbing to unimaginable pleasure.

Jack is so slick within him, erection fat and heavy warmth spreading out through his thighs like wildfire. The brunt of Rhys’ artificial heat overtakes him, everything suddenly feeling so much more heightened and wonderful. Rhys cries out loudly in bliss, Jack’s steady hands keeping him anchored to his throbbing erection. Jack’s hips thrust up eagerly and everything just feels so frantic, his instinct pushes him hard and he is made slave to its will.

Rhys’ cock bobs hard and livid before him, body high on the feeling of Jack within him so strong and masculine. His body succumbs to everything that Jack is, allowing his partner to have him in every way possible. The room is dimly lit, the picture windows being the only source of faint light. The soft shimmer from the stars calms Rhys and allows him to further sink into the feeling of Jack rutting into him. Jack groans and pushes against Rhys hard relishing in how tight and pleasant the kid feels.

It is an overbearing feeling, the need that raises its ugly head. A want that is something neither man had felt. Something beyond this world or humanity, something that Jack’s new alien biology had opened.

“You’re _mine_ pumpkin.” Jack snarled thrusting up into Rhys’ body hard.

“ _All yours.”_ Rhys moans weakly.

“And _nobody else’s.”_ Jack growled his voice rumbling up from the deepest parts of his chest.

 _“Y-Yes…make me yours.”_ Rhys mewls drunkenly.

Jack’s hips are eager as he fucks into Rhys, driving the young man into the bedding and all Rhys can really do is hold on. Everything is so vivid around him, every touch, every expel of Jack’s breath across the back of his neck, every creak of bed springs. His voice is ragged as it slips from his mouth, tongue running over his bottom lip gently.

Bodies rut together and Jack is mean in his pleasure, clawing and nipping at Rhys’ fragile skin mercilessly and Rhys lets him because he absolutely _needs_ it.

“I’m gunna make you mine. I’m gunna fill you up so everybody can see that you are _mine_. So they can see what you carry within you is _mine.”_ Jack growls harshly.

Rhys just nods stupidly, too lost in everything to really comprehend what was about to happen.

“ _Please.”_ Rhys rasps and he doesn’t even know what he is asking for really, the word just feels right on his tongue.

Jack stills against him, claws clamping down around his slender hips and the older man groans loudly. Jack’s knot swells as if in the throes of orgasm and a thick expulsion of finish floods up through Rhys, settling heavy in his gut.

And that is when Rhys feels it.

An obvious bulge that travels along the base of Jack’s appendage and moves its way up the lengthy shaft. Rhys cries out as the bulge stretches him and presses against his walls and Jack moans out breathily, pushing and moving against his partner. The egg travels easily, more fluid pulsating from Jack’s tip to help it along and it is nothing like his dry clutch laid the last cycle. This is pure _pleasure._

The egg moves slowly, massaging along Rhys’ tight walls in a way that is ache and pleasure all wrapped up into one. Rhys vaulted and cried out in a loud yell, voice strained and pitiful. He cries Jack’s name because it is the only word that his slow brain can grasp. It hurts and yet it feels euphoric and it is a confusing mess of sensations as it washes over the young man. Then Rhys is coming, body bucking cock expelling onto the clean towels shamelessly. Rhys moans and yells, thighs quaking, voice cracking. Jack reaches around to stroke down Rhys’ sensitive shaft getting a pitiful whimper from his young partner.

Rhys worms and whines as the first egg presses up into his stomach, Jack’s erection lengthening to push it into place against the front wall of Rhys’ gut. The solid matter settles in his stomach and Rhys breathes out shaking wildly. Jack pants against him lowly, hand coming to stroke through Rhys’ hair.

“You’re doing so good baby. So good.” Jack breathes as he gently presses against Rhys’ stomach, feeling the hard egg just barely extending his midsection.

Rhys nods sleepily, smiling wide and stupid, a slight amount of drool running down his slack chin.

“How’s it feel kiddo?” Jack whispered softly.

“ _Amazing.”_ Rhys pants moving back into Jack, wanting more desperately.

The eggs come in slow intervals, around thirty minutes between each one. When the second comes Rhys is still lively, greedily moving his hips when he feels the rush of Jack’s fluids and the flexing of his shaft as it moves the egg along. The feeling is wrong and right all in the same breath. Rhys mewls wantonly as the second egg pushes up to join the first, both eggs clustering together, crowding the young man’s bowels and he isn’t even sure how this is _possible._ The two eggs up the pressure against his thin stomach, the bulges obvious beneath his flesh. Rhys comes on the feeling of Jack shifting his body, the eggs moving against each other to settle lazily. His cock pulsates and oozes what he has left to give the heavy feeling of two orgasms overtaking him pleasantly.

Rhys is left panting and languid as Jack stays knotted firmly within him, the feeling of being stretched constantly lulling him into a pleasure he doesn’t know how to describe. Jack uses the time in-between the second and third egg to reach for a bottle of water and insist on Rhys drinking it. The young man takes the offering willingly, his mouth dry and parched. Rhys downs half the bottle before falling back onto the bed weakly.

Rhys feels so slick inside, wet and warm and Jack’s fluids serve as a painkiller and pleasure inducing concoction that leaves Rhys _writhing_. The third comes and everything is still pleasure and moans, Rhys eager for the feeling of being filled with the solid egg, the three settling in him easily with still more room to be had. Three eggs were comfortable. Four was a stretch. Five felt like all of his organs were being slightly pushed. Six had the kid seeing spots. Seven was where it started to become difficult.

Rhys cringes and moans and his entire body just feels like a melted puddle of butter. He’s so _tired._ Three hours and six orgasms in Rhys feels absolutely _ruined._ He shakes in Jack’s arms not sure where the pleasure ends and the pain begins and everything just nestles together into one raging beast. Rhys lays boneless, body unable to feel anything but overwhelming pleasure and it is too much for the thin man. When the seventh comes Rhys barely has the energy to feel it, his cock has nothing left to give and yet he stands confusingly hard despite the fact. It’s _painful_ and yet it is so good Rhys can feel it down in his follicles.

The seventh egg joins the rest with a push from his partner and a shift in his gut. Rhys can hear the soft sound of the eggs clacking together as he moves, not sure if he wants to press down into Jack or try to crawl away from him. Rhys lets go of a frazzled sound when he orgasms against the feeling of Jack’s tip massaging against his over sensitive prostate. It’s too much, he doesn’t want to come again and yet he’s there and everything just throbs.

“ _I c-can’t…no more…please …”_ Rhys whispers into the pillow and Jack is immediately there to comfort him.

Rhys clutches the blankets, helpless against his own body’s reactions and a small sob rips out of his throat.

“Hey, Hey Rhys, you’re ok, stick with me baby. You’re doing _great._ Here, feel.” Jack pants, gently uncurling Rhys’ shivering fingers from their hold on the blankets and moving the kid’s hand to rest on his stomach.

Rhys sniveled and huffed out shakily but allowed Jack to move his hand with no resistance. Jack’s fingers guide the young man’s and Rhys can feel the oval forms pressed snugly against his stomach. He whimpers and sighs as Jack helps him to touch over the smooth objects beneath his skin and there is a sudden sense of pride that creeps up his spine.

“You are so pretty and big. You made it through all of these, and you are going to be an amazing host.” Jack whispered nuzzling against Rhys in a calming fashion.

Jack leaned in to kiss along Rhys’ shoulder and the lithe man hiccups softly as fat tears roll lazily down his thin cheeks. He isn’t sure what to feel, comfort from Jack’s words, pleasure from the fullness he is left with, or absolutely distraught. He aches but it is so dulled by everything that Jack is pumping into him and with his partner pressed against him he feels so very needed. He genuinely feels like he is doing a good job, that he is wanted, that he can do this.

“H-How many…how many h-have I m-m-made it through?” Rhys questions in exhaustion his eyes barely able to stay open.

“Seven baby. You are being so strong pumpkin.” Jack praises his voice husky and thick with bliss.

Every egg that passes through Jack is something more than an orgasm, it’s beyond pleasure and he is greedy for each one as it comes. Rhys can’t even tip the water bottle to his lips anymore and he whines when Jack eventually has to just do it for him. His arms are useless and his entire body is just too drained to function.

Eight causes Rhys to break out in heavy tears of pleasure and overwhelming emotion. Jack presses his hand to Rhys’ sweaty, flushed forehead and he continuously tells Rhys just how pretty he is. Rhys soaks in Jack’s praises but sobs out in misery when his body threatens to fall to pieces. He feels cold and hot all at the same time and he is so anxious he’s starting to feel like the walls are closing in on him. Rhys hears Jack’s voice but it is like everything is underwater and he just begs to the sound. His words are a mess, everything unintelligible as it comes through his teeth.

“It’s gunna be so worth it kiddo. You’re gunna be so great at this. You’re gunna look so good pregnant.” Jack whispers kissing Rhys’ sweat pricked hairline.

Rhys can only nod in response, sobs rattling through his chest loudly.

Rhys doesn’t remember nine.

When ten comes Rhys is broken, body and mind alike.

The solid form settles weakly in with the rest of the clutch and Rhys has never felt such awareness. Everything is vibrant and brilliant, coming in gorgeous colors and sounds. Rhys has little energy but just enough to press back into Jack as his body surges in forced pleasure.

“ _I-I love you Jack…”_ Rhys sobs into the pillow drunk on everything that his body is being subjected to.

Jack hesitates at the comment. It’s frightening as it sits there in the heat of the room. He shies away from the words with a shiver but something deep within him presses him to respond. Rhys is so lost in pleasure he won’t even remember this in the morning. He is most likely just saying such things because he is tapping into emotion beyond himself and anything his body has ever been through.

“Love you too kiddo. Just don’t move. Take it easy kid.” Jack replies but it comes out pointed and wrong with his hesitation.

Rhys doesn’t seem to even notice.

Everything is just an absolute fog of pleasure and pain and crying and pouring out emotions he never knew he had. He just pants into the sweaty towels and blankets, salivating against his pillow weakly, eyes watery and blurred. Jack’s rubbing his shoulders and even that is too much sensation for his overworked body. He can’t feel his legs anymore and he can’t process anything close to thought.

An hour passes and no more eggs come. Rhys suckles down another bottle of water and Jack tosses it down on the floor with the growing pile. Rhys mumbles out words that make absolutely no sense and Jack just hushes him.

“I-Is…Is it over?” Rhys questions softly, his voice shaky and quiet.

“I think so cupcake.” Jack groans collapsing into the bed tiredly.

He’s beyond exhausted, beyond pleasured, beyond _everything._ Jack wraps his clawed fingers around his young mate, palms feeling the slender man’s extended belly, soft and round with the clutch. Rhys hums softly at the touch and curls in on himself, his entrance tightening around Jack’s knot slightly as his muscles clench. Jack groans and stiffens, still snugly connected to his partner.

Jack can just barely make out soft little snores from Rhys and he breathes out against the kid’s neck. Rhys looks _exhausted,_ eyebrows curved upward in sleep, mouth hanging open just slightly. Jack’s eyes flick to the digital clock on the bedside table. It’s nearly two in the morning and he grunts at the realization. He should have made the kid eat something before he slipped off to sleep. He knows the young man most likely didn’t eat dinner and in their haste Jack had forgotten all about eating. It isn’t like he can do much about it now. Jack nestles against the heavily filled young man and lulls into the sound of the amber haired man’s breathing. They can eat in the morning. There will be plenty of time then. For now all Jack could possibly think about, was sleep.

 


	7. Big is Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets a glimpse of a side of Jack he never thought he'd see.

Big is Beautiful

Jack’s eyes rolled beneath heavy lids a low grumble rumbling up through the thick of his chest. He rolled himself over, his body resisting the movement with a vengeance. He felt tired and sore down into his very bones, like every muscle had been overworked and every fiber of his being had been stretched to its very limit. He lifted up on his elbows slowly and ran a clawed paw through his disheveled brunette locks. Jack yawned wide and stretched his arms up over his head, sharp fangs unsheathing from behind thin lips. He cracked his neck loudly and followed up with all his fingers. His tired eyes flicked over to the other side of the king sized bed to the large pile of pillows and blankets.

Rhys was nestled into a tangle of blankets his wild amber locks splayed out over the large pillow he rested upon. His thick lashes kissed against the rounds of his cheeks in slumber, heavy sleep overcoming the young man’s exhausted form. Jack’s lip quirked up into a small smile as his eyes fell over his resting counterpart. Jack gently let his palm slide over Rhys’ sleeping form, big claws softly running over the jut of Rhys’ hipbone and pausing there for a moment. Jack slid the tangle of blankets back and allowed his warm hand to push up underneath his own borrowed yellow sweater that the kid still wore. Rhys made a muffled sound in his sleep but didn’t stir, far too exhausted to be roused by Jack’s wandering touches.

Jack pressed his nose into the nape of Rhys’ slender neck and breathed in deep, savoring his scent left all over his young mate. The bedding was still thick the musty scents of sweat and sex and Jack was pretty sure he was going to have to wash every single sheet and pillow on the bed but that was alright, in that moment that didn’t really matter. All that mattered was how delicious Rhys smelled with Jack’s scent washed over him like thick oil, and the feeling of the young man’s extended stomach beneath Jack’s fingers.

Jack’s claws softly ran over the plump of Rhys’ belly, feeling the solid form of each egg beneath the skin. Rhys shivered in his sleep a little and whimpered lowly. Jack kissed the young man’s neck and lifted himself up off of the bed. He figured he needed to let the kid sleep, he’d had a long night and he needed to get some of his energy back. Jack tucked the young man in protectively shoving pillows around him to keep his position stable and comfortable. Rhys snuggled down into his pillow and pulled the comforters up to his chin.

Jack yanked a pair of black boxer briefs up his powerful hips and sauntered out the door, offering his sleeping partner one last caring look over his shoulder.

Jack immersed himself in his work from his home office, reluctant to leave the penthouse driven by the instinct to protect his mate and his clutch.

The hours ticked by, until six o’ clock came around, Jack’s eyes worn from staring at the computer screen all day long, several empty cans of soda littering over his personal desk. Jack groaned and stretched backward in his computer chair the furniture groaning with his weight as he did so. His tail uncurled behind him as he forced himself to get up and move, his body still not completely recovered from the night previous.

He let go of a soft expel of breath and headed down the hallway to his bedroom to check on his partner once more. Rhys had slept the entire day, not so much as rousing once in the span of time. Jack knew he would need to wake him up fairly soon, the kid needed to eat something.

Jack entered the room scratching tiredly at his hair and stopped when he was met with Rhys’ half lidded brown and cyan orbs peering at him from the mattress. Jack sauntered over to the bed eagerly and eased himself down onto it, careful not to shake Rhys too much.

“Hey kiddo, you’re awake! How you feeling cupcake?” Jack questioned running his fingers through Rhys’ sticky hair.

Rhys stirred slightly, groaning out as he made to shift, wincing a little when the pain in his lower limbs vibrated up through his thighs.

“I’m sore…and exhausted…” Rhys groaned looking to Jack with pitiful, glistening eyes.

Jack leaned down to nose against his cheek in a fashion that Rhys really was slightly shocked and unnerved by. Handsome Jack did not do soft and caring. Handsome Jack did hard and mean. Handsome Jack did not express feelings other than blind rage when he was displeased with an employee. This was an all new side to Jack that Rhys had never had the pleasure of seeing before. So what if it was the Eridian half of Jack influencing his mood and instinct driving him to act in ways that weren’t exactly the norm for the tyrant of a man. Rhys wasn’t complaining.

“Mmm baby I know, but you did so, so good. You hungry? You need to eat something kitten.” Jack husked stroking his fingers over the comforters laid over Rhys’ thigh.

Rhys nodded slowly and blinked a couple of times before yawning into his pillow and stretching his sore legs out, every muscle in his limbs throbbing with the over excursion of activity.

“I’m _starving.”_ Rhys sighed trying to get himself up into a sitting position but whimpering weakly when his body just wouldn’t cooperate.

“You wanna sit up? Here lemme help kiddo.” Jack asked hauling Rhys up into his arms gently and built a pile of pillows up against the headboard for Rhys to lean against.

Rhys propped himself up against the pillows, wincing as he shifted and the ache settled in his lower half ran rampant through his nerves. He was just _so sore._ Rhys nestled into the pillows and sighed out as new weight was put on his stomach. Rhys shoved the blankets back for a moment and sighed out at the alien sight of his extended stomach, shaking hands coming to gently touch over the strange form. Rhys breathed out softly as his hands splayed out over the soft material of Jack’s sweater as it settled over his belly.

“I’m…so… _big.”_ Rhys whispered rubbing a slow palm over his stomach.

Jack grinned wide and proud, eyes glittering deviously. Jack slid down Rhys slyly and gently pushed up the hem of his sweater to expose Rhys’ pale, bloated flesh. Jack kissed the tender skin softly, lips warm and pleasant against the tender flesh. Jack hummed as he nuzzled against Rhys stomach and Rhys giggled slightly as Jack’s unshaven chin tickled across the area.

“And you look so _good._ ” Jack husked lazily.

Jack continued to fawn over Rhys’ stomach, enthralled by the fact that his partner was now so very full of his clutch of eggs. Some sort of otherworldly pride washed over Jack’s form, something swelling within him that flickered like a warm glow through his gut.

Rhys chuckled lightly and shrugged his shoulders up as Jack continued to fawn and coo over Rhys’ midsection.

“I mean fuck I thought you were irresistible before…but this…Rhysie _this_ is friggin gorgeous.” Jack groaned deeply.

Rhys grinned wide and sleepy as he peered down at Jack and sighed out softly.

“So whaddya got around this joint to eat?” Rhys joked tiredly.

“What are you in the mood for kiddo?” Jack questioned crawling over the younger male and caging him against the mattress.

“Honestly? A giant, greasy burger with extra cheese, and bacon and some of those curly fries with that weird seasoning from Moonbeams down in the hub of heroism.” Rhys groaned licking his lips.

Jack glared down at his partner, his gaze stern and unmoving.

“No way kiddo. That shit is way too unhealthy. You need to be eating things like lean meats, grains, vegetables and stuff! Greasy foods are not good for growing little eggs cupcake.” Jack scolded shaking his head at Rhys.

Rhys groaned out. Honestly he just wanted to eat a whole tub of ice cream and three helpings of the greasiest fries he could get his hands on.

“Fine Jack. Make whatever you consider to be ‘healthy’ ok? I would literally eat my shoelaces at this point.” Rhys sighed.

Jack kissed up the side of Rhys’ neck and nuzzled against his slender cheek.

“I promise I’ll make something good cupcake.” Jack assured kissing Rhys’ mouth, luring the young man into his advancement smoothly.

Rhys sighed against the olders’ mouth and lulled into Jack’s kiss helplessly. Jack just felt so good against him, warm and strong and instinct had him completely giving himself to Jack, sinking into submission beneath his alpha and mate. Rhys reached up to smooth his thin fingers along Jack’s horns and whimpers uncomfortably, his body reacting to all the sensations beginning to rouse within him. He was sore, and he was tired, but Jack just awakened a curling need within him. It was utterly confusing. Rhys groaned out softly as he bowed off the bed with great effort, his back sore and his legs even more so. Jack’s tail flicked as a deep twist of arousal swam up through his veins. His mate looked so delectable, big and full and dripping with the aftermaths of being bred. Jack gently latched his lips around the thrum of Rhys’ pulse, feeling the kid visibly tense under his touch.

“Now everybody will know you’re _my_ mate sweet cheeks.” Jack snarled his fingers running the length of Rhys, stroking over his stomach.

Rhys nodded feebly, eyes drooping slightly.

“All mine.” Jack repeated kissing down over Rhys’ stomach before reluctantly slinking off the bed.

Rhys whined as Jack made to leave and Jack just grinned at him wryly.

“Now, now kiddo, I gotta make you something to eat. You got some extra mouths to feed now pumpkin.” Jack cooed gently making his way out of the bedroom.

When Jack returned he had several heaping plates of food balanced in his hands, he gently eased himself down on the bed and offered Rhys a platter filled with fresh fruits, turkey bacon, toast and a bowl of cereal.

“Grains, fruits, and meats. Pork is too risky, so I made turkey bacon instead.” Jack announced pointing to the heaps of food as he settled it beside Rhys.

Rhys glared at the turkey bacon as if it might just jump right up and bite him, then his scrutinizing glace flicked to his overly pleased counterpart.

“Don’t gimme that look cupcake. Try it, it’s good.” Jack urged grabbing a piece and snapping it between his fangs.

“It’s _turkey._ It’s not _real_ _bacon.”_ Rhys groaned unsurely as he picked up a piece and ran it under his nostrils.

Jack rolled his eyes at his stubborn partner.

“C’mon baby. Just try it for me pumpkin.” Jack insisted pouting at Rhys dramatically.

Rhys reluctantly took a small bite of the food and chewed it thoughtfully. Ok so it wasn’t all that bad. Rhys hummed as he swallowed and savored the taste of the much needed nourishment. Rhys quickly began shoveling the food into his mouth blatantly, chewing noisily. Jack grinned widely as Rhys wolfed down the food greedily, barely taking time to breath in-between shoving more food into his maw. Rhys polished off the turkey bacon quickly and started into the fresh fruit. Rhys wasn’t really even much of a fan of pineapple but he ate it along with the rest, his body begging for more, feeling like he suddenly hadn’t eaten in weeks. When the fruit was gone, Rhys yanked the big bowl of cereal toward his eager fingers. Rhys scooped the bland whole grain cereal into his mouth and he found himself hardly bothered by the lack of taste.

Within minutes the full tray Jack had brought was reduced to mere crumbs, Rhys having made short work of the meal. Rhys leaned back into the pillows sighing and downing his third bottle of water.

“See not so bad you whiney ass.” Jack sniggered taking the empty tray and setting it on the bedside table.

Rhys just grinned at him in response. Rhys groaned as he felt his bladder press for relief, the large amounts of water drank going straight through him. Rhys slowly sat up and sighed.

“I need to use the bathroom. And I’d like a shower or a bath or…something. I feel super gross,” Rhys whined grimacing.

His body was sticky with fluids and sweat and with his conscious state he was left feeling disgustingly uncomfortable. Jack chuckled and hopped out of bed, offering his hands to Rhys. Rhys hauled himself out of bed, standing on his own two legs unsteadily, holding onto Jack hard. Rhys’ legs shivered beneath him and the eggs shifted in his gut, clacking together softly causing Jack to grin wide and proud with the sound. A small dribble of leftover fluid ran down the inside of Rhys’ thigh and he grimaced darkly in embarrassment.

“It’s ok, just some leftover stuff. You’re fine.” Jack assured as he helped Rhys toward the bathroom, the now egg heavy man leaving droplets of purple ooze in a trail along the floorboards.

“I’m making a mess.” Rhys whined as Jack lead him through the door.

“Don’t worry about it kiddo. I’ll clean it up.” Jack laughed as he helped Rhys to ease down onto the toilet.

Jack leaned against the counter and Rhys shot him a displeased look.

“I can’t go if you’re standing there.” Rhys growled.

Jack huffed out impatiently and rolled his eyes.

“Kiddo you could like fall or something.” Jack countered reluctant to leave his pregnant mate alone with his weakened state.

“I’m sitting down how the hell can I fall? Just stand by the door or something, when I’m done I’ll call you! This is way too weird I can’t go with you all up in my business Jack!” Rhys whined his bladder crying for release.

“Kiddo, I literally just laid eggs in you. You taking a piss in front of me is one of the least weirdest things that has happened to you in the last twenty four hours.” Jack snarled laughing heartily.

“JACK!” Rhys pleaded.

“Ugh fine, I’ll be by the door.” Jack groaned heading out of the bathroom and slamming it behind him.

After Rhys was done Jack was right back in his personal space eager to help and protect. With tender claws Jack pulled his used sweater up over the young man’s thin arms, tossing the clothing down to the flooring with little care. Jack gently helped the weak man into the massive Jacuzzi tub and began filling it with warm water. Rhys leaned against the sloped side of the tub and groaned out as the tub began to fill, his eggs shifting as he sat down.

“I’ll be right back cupcake.” Jack whispered kissing Rhys’ hair before turning to leave the room.

Jack stripped the bedding off and piled it on the floor briskly, quickly replacing it all with fresh sheets and comforters. He’d wash the bundle of dirtied blankets later.

Jack went about dimming the bathroom lights and grabbed some thick glass candles from beneath the bathroom cabinets. The CEO lit the candles gently and set them around the side of the tub, the soft scents of lavender now kissing Rhys’ nose as the candles flickered in the low light. When the tub was filled Jack gently turned the faucets and the droning noise of falling water gave way to blissful silence. Rhys sank down into the tub, his amber locks disappearing beneath the water gently. When he surfaced Jack was stripping off his boxers and stepping out of them gracefully.

Rhys leaned forward as Jack settled himself down into the tub, spreading his legs so Rhys could ease into his lap, his back pressed to Jack’s chest. Rhys smiled and let his eyes fall slightly as Jack began stroking long fingers through his hair, applying shampoo and lathering it well. Rhys was suddenly consumed in his half Eridian lover bathing him and pampering him, it was a weird action coming from Jack but Rhys found it strangely endearing. Rhys leaned backward as Jack began soaping his soft stomach, claws gentle and caring as they went. Jack kissed along the back of Rhys’ neck, long tongue coming to encircle the young man’s ear. Rhys expelled a shaky breath through his teeth and gripped Jack’s knee just a little harder. He was so achy, he wasn’t supposed to be feeling like this. But the comfort of Jack’s hands, the press of his body heat, it was all so pleasant as it washed over him. Rhys leaned his neck back and arched his hips slightly letting loose a small whine from his barely parted lips.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at his young partner and grinned against the part of Rhys’ hair.

“Oh cupcake what was _that?”_ Jack purred as his index finger traced circles over Rhys’ belly.

Rhys bit his lip and felt his cheeks grow warm with flush. The bath water was warm all around him, the weightlessness of the water easing the ache in his lower half slightly. Rhys turned to nuzzle into Jack’s collar, breathing in his musky scent deeply and allowing his eyes to fall closed.

“ _Jack…”_ Rhys whimpered rocking his hips up just slightly.

Rhys could feel his body reacting to the gentle moment in all the wrong ways. With his belly so utterly full, the eggs pressing against his innards and Jack surrounding him protectively, he was left useless against the urgent curls of arousal.

“What baby?” Jack teased his palm pressing gently against Rhys’ pale abdomen.

“ _I need it…_ ” Rhys panted breathlessly.

Rhys could feel his cock swelling with blood, standing erect and ready, a confusing influx of pleasure and ache coursing through him straight to his dick.

Jack purred against Rhys, devilish grin breaking across his slender features.

“Need what cupcake? Whaddya need huh sweetheart?” Jack pushed teasingly.

Rhys gasped out weakly and bowed his hips up, trying to get Jack’s hand where he wanted it most.

“ _I need you.”_ Rhys panted out raggedly.

Jack chuckled deep and low, the sound dangerous as it rumbled up from his chest.

“I’ve got you baby boy. Let daddy take care of it.” Jack husked letting his wandering fingers slide down Rhys’ twitching hips.

Rhys gasped out loudly when Jack’s digits curled around his livid erection. Rhys huffed out a muffled declaration of Jack’s name and his toes curled against the other side of the tub. Rhys pumped up into Jack’s thick fingers eagerly mewling and crying as his cock throbbed against the attention. Jack kept Rhys upright with one arm and gently stroked his partner’s member with the other ever conscious of his claws, his big thumb coming to press against Rhys’ prick.

“How’s that feel cupcake? That’s it just relax, lemme do all the work.” Jack cooed softly and Rhys nuzzled father into his neck, panting into the taught skin of the CEO’s throat.

“I-It…it feels so good…” Rhys groaned out weakly.

Jack’s tail gently sank beneath the water, twisting tightly around Rhys’ leg, the smooth material causing Rhys to shiver. Rhys could feel Jack’s slick erection at his back, sliding along his lower spine eagerly.

“ _I want you inside…”_ Rhys begged his head fuzzy and the words coming out without filter.

Jack shook his head slowly.

“Mmm baby boy as much as I want to, you’re still too tender. Better rest up for a few days, but I can still get you off his way.” Jack whispered continuing to stroke up Rhys’ throbbing member.

Rhys nodded frantically. He was to the point where he didn’t care how he got there, he just needed it. He was so hard and writhing, pushed by hormones that were confusing and troubling. Rhys moaned out wantonly and pleaded against Jack’s skin. With a thick spread of red flush across his cheeks and his mouth parted into a weak oval he was cumming between Jack’s claws, rocking against each powerful expulsion of semen.

Jack groaned into Rhys’ hair as the kid came loudly, body shivering against Jack’s lap helplessly.

Rhys slumped against Jack then, spent, full and tired, panting into the older man’s skin. Rhys purred out in satisfaction, utterly pleased and warm with post orgasm bliss. Jack relished in the sight grinning wide and vicious.

“You’re so easy to get off kiddo. I love having you wrapped around my fingers.” Jack snarled nibbling Rhys’ ear.

Rhys just nodded lethargically and grinned sleepily.

“C’mon tiger, let’s get you back to bed. I put down some fresh sheets.” Jack chuckled hauling Rhys upward and draining the tub.

Rhys curled up into Jack’s arms as the older man opted to simply carry the spent man back to bed. Rhys smiled against Jack’s ear.

“Who woulda thought Handsome Jack is just a big softy.” Rhys whispered yawning.

Jack narrowed his eyes at his partner as he tenderly laid him down in the fresh mess of blankets and Rhys just chuckled at the President’s displeased expression.

“Oh shuddup kid. I-I just you’re clumsy as fuck. You could easily trip over something.” Jack snarled tucking Rhys in as the younger man got comfortable.

Rhys just smiled from his pillow and closed his eyes.

“Whatever Jack.” Rhys sighed and rolled his eyes, too tired to argue any further with the stubborn CEO.

Jack laid silent, blinking up at the ceiling slowly. The soft sounds of slumber from his sleeping partner filled the otherwise silent room. Jack’s eyes flicked to Rhys’ tired form and he sighed out heavily. Jack gently rolled over, laying on his stomach softly, careful not to wake Rhys as he nuzzled his nose up against the younger man’s stomach. It was a weird thing…to think about the strange form of growing life created within the lithe man. Something that they had made. Something new and odd but precious. It softened his heart for a moment, eyes gentle as he looked over his partner. Jack pressed his lips up against Rhys’ abdomen.

“Hey little ones…” Jack whispered softly.

He knew they couldn’t understand him. He knew that, but something deep within him just willed him forward, knowing that the lives now growing within Rhys were his, he’d made these. They had made these.

“I can’t wait to meet all of you…” Jack continued softly, eyes flicking up to Rhys once more, making sure he was still fast asleep.

He’d never hear the end of it if Rhys caught him doing this.

“I know you’re still really little…but daddy already loves you so much…” Jack whispered closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to the soft skin.

“I’m gunna take really good care of you.” Jack smiled gently.

Rhys let a small sliver of a smile crack his lips as he lay still and listened as Jack talked to his stomach, not wanting to give any hints that he was awake, simply enjoying the tender moment as the monstrous CEO morphed into a caring father…if only for a moment.


	8. A Couple of Good Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness, Rhys finally tells Yvette and Vaughn what is going on, and Rhys picks up a few healthy eating books for pregnancy. Jack picks up a book of his own. ;)

A Couple of Good Books

The first week was comparable to stumbling blind down a hallway with many obstacles in the way that were begging for stubbed toes. Jack had refused to allow Rhys back to work until he’d had a week to rest and get used to the new changes to his body. Rhys was well and able to get up and move around on his own the second day in, but Jack was still treating him like some teacup made of china that could break at any moment.

Rhys lifted himself out of bed, half asleep, half driven by the strong nausea turning in the pit of his stomach. Jack didn’t so much as stir as his young bed partner scrambled out of bed and hurried for the bathroom. The CEO hadn’t returned to the penthouse until the early hours of the morning and Rhys knew how heavy the older man slept after pulling an all-nighter at the office. He’d be dead to the world until around eleven most likely. Rhys slammed the door shut behind him somewhat relieved Jack was asleep, at least he could vomit in peace for once.

The young man crumbled to his knees in front of the toilet bowl, thin fingers curling around the side as he coughed and gagged, gut heaving up whatever was left over from dinner the night previous. Small tears pricked at the corners of the young man’s eyes as his body was racked with the strain of morning sickness. Of all the things, Rhys never in a million years would have thought he would have to deal with _morning sickness._ But here he was, praying to the porcelain throne like his very life depended on it. Rhys groaned into the bowl, limply reaching up to flush and pressed his forehead against the toilet seat. This was downright miserable.

Rhys shivers and coughs weakly, trying to decide if there will be more vomiting, or if his stomach has decided to end its hissy fit. Rhys feels a curl of disgust wash through him and he decides that no, his stomach is definitely not done with him. He leans over the toilet once more, giving up more stomach bile than anything else, and then there are suddenly tears that he can’t understand and he is sobbing over the bowl miserably. He isn’t sobbing because he’s sick, he’s just sobbing for…no reason at all. Rhys flushes again, his vision blurry with the fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

So he just plops himself down onto the vast bathroom floor, curling in on himself on the soft of the decorative carpet, sobbing uncontrollably. He’s a mess of a sight, teary eyed, snot nosed and pathetic. The bathroom door nearly flies off its hinges and the sudden burst of noise causes Rhys to startle from his curled position on the flooring. Jack stands in the doorway, clearly half asleep, his eyebrows scrunched together over slumber glossed eyes and not a shred of clothing to keep the man modest.

“Rhys!?” Jack barks as his eyes soak in his downed partner.

Jack swoops to Rhys’ side, hands touching over the young man frantically. It’s unsettling how fast the CEO goes from half asleep, to full on panic.

“Rhys!! What happened!? Did you fall?? Are you hurt??” Jack snarled hauling Rhys upward, touching over his face, his stomach, his arms.

Jack begins to look even more confused when there doesn’t seem to be anything very obviously wrong with the young man.

“I threw up.” Rhys wails fleshed hand rubbing at his eye pathetically.

Jack’s wide eyes search over Rhys' face and finally he lets loose of a relieved expel of breath as he shakes his head at the sobbing man.

“You scared the shit out of me kiddo! Why the hell didn’t you wake me up??” Jack scolds and instantly he knows that was the wrong move because Rhys only begins crying harder.

“You were up all night! You needed to sleep. I just wanted to let you sleep. And now you’re mad at me…” Rhys sobs his sentence trailing off into a miserable wail that makes Jack cringe.

Jack could handle everything under the Pandoran sun, vault monsters, bandits, mutants, badasses…but the one thing he was not prepared to handle was an emotionally unstable, very pregnant, Rhys. He was going in completely blind when it came to this. Emotions, being caring, being…tender? All of that was way out of his comfort zone. What was he supposed to do? Pat the kid on the head and tell him he had a pretty face or something like that?

Jack groaned.

“Pumpkin, I’m not mad.” Jack tried sighing out heavily, his shoulders falling slightly.

Thus ensued more crying from the amber haired man. Jack cringed at the velocity of the young man’s wailing, god the kid had some lungs on him.

“Yes you areeeee!!” Rhys sobbed heavily.

Jack tried his best not to roll his eyes and offered his arms out to his partner as gently as physically possible. Rhys scooted into Jack’s open arms as the older man sat down on the bathroom floor. Rhys sniffled and curled up against Jack’s chest, body still quivering with sobs. Jack awkwardly rubbed Rhys’ shoulders, the young man’s sobs fading off into wet little hiccups as he blubbered and sniffled against Jack’s bare skin.

Honestly in Jack’s opinion…it was way too fucking early for this shit.

But he didn’t dare say anything, for fear that could send Rhys spiraling into another messy crying fit.

“Kitten really, I’m not mad. I just thought you were hurt, you scared me. So, how’s the little brood this morning? Giving you trouble?” Jack whispered into Rhys’ ear softly, gently kissing his temple for good measure.

Rhys nodded feebly, wild morning hair falling over his forehead in wavy wisps.

Jack’s big paw came to gently palm over Rhys’ expended stomach, his abdomen having visibly grown bigger since the beginning of the week. Not by a lot, but Jack could tell the slight difference.

“They hate me.” Rhys groaned weakly.

Jack chuckled lowly.

“They don’t hate you cupcake. It’s not their fault.” Jack said gently, his hand soothing small circles over Rhys’ stomach.

“Yeah it isn’t their fault. It’s yours! You did this to meeee!! I’m so fat and uglyyyy!!” Rhys stuttered as he broke out into heavy sobs once more.

Jack sighed loudly, obvious displeasure washing over his slender features.

“Oh goddammit Rhys.” Jack snarled.

“And now you’re mad again!!!” Rhys bawled loudly.

“I’m not mad kiddo!!” Jack barked furrowing his eyebrows.

That was the obvious wrong move, judging by the volume that Rhys sobs escalated to. Jack smacked a palm against his forehead and let it slide down over his cheek.

“Kiddo, Rhys, Rhysie, c’mon sweet cheeks. I’m not mad. You’re makin’ a mess, c’mon, lemme see those pretty eyes.” Jack cooed trying his best to awkwardly coax the kid out of his sobbing state.

Jack tilted Rhys’ chin backward softly. The kid really was quite the disaster, snot running down his nose, cheeks wet with tears, and eyes puffy with all the ridiculous sobbing. Jack did his best not to curl his lip up in disgust, he knew that would only ensue more crying. Jack yanked some toilet paper off the roll and gently dabbed at Rhys’ nose. Rhys weakly grabbed the bundle of toilet paper and blew his nose wetly. He looked to Jack with wide, red tinged, earth and sky eyes, brows pushed together pitifully.

“There we go, that’s better kiddo. Now c’mon stop your blubbering you big baby.” Jack teased lightly as he brushed careful claws through the young man’s hair.

Rhys sniffed and a small smile broke across his thin lips.

“This is so stupid.” Rhys chuckled shaking his head.

“Nobody ever told me this would come with puking my guts up and then crying uncontrollably about it…” Rhys groaned pouting slightly.

“Yeah well…I mean you didn’t puke on the floor this time. I’d say this was an improvement from three days ago. Which is great cause I didn’t have to clean up your friggin mess you moron.” Jack sighed shrugging his shoulders up.

Rhys shot Jack a flat look and rolled his eyes.

“Next time I’m going to roll over and just vomit on your side of the bed.” Rhys chuckled.

“You do that kiddo, I will send your ass out into space.” Jack snarled, his lip curling up into a half smile.

Jack’s expression fell a little, eyes flicking down to Rhys’ bare stomach and gently placed both his hands over the round extension.

“Sorry they’re givin’ you hell kiddo.” Jack whispered rubbing his thumbs over the soft flesh.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders up and smiled.

“I wouldn’t have expected anything less, they’re stubborn, vicious little shits, just like you.” Rhys chuckled.

Jack quirked up a playful smile.

“Takin’ after daddy. I like it already.” Jack grinned viciously.

Rhys just rolled his eyes as Jack helped him to his feet and the young man brushed his teeth feebly to get the aftertaste of vomit out of his mouth. Jack stayed glued to his side, lingering over him as he draped loose arms around Rhys’ midsection and yawned into his neck. Rhys’ gaze settled on Jack’s face and he frowned as he spit down into the sink. The older man looked _awful._ He had dark circles around his eyes and a hang to his body that made him look somewhat like a puppet with all its strings cut. Rhys turned in Jack’s arms and frowned.

“Why don’t you go back to bed? You look like shit.” Rhys whispered reaching up to stroke his fingers through Jack’s disheveled walnut locks.

Jack groaned against the advancement and nodded.

“Thanks kiddo. Means a lot.” Jack growled half heartedly.

Rhys just smiled peevishly.

“Go to bed Jack. I’m going to go make myself something to eat. Y’know…since I just ralphed up everything in my stomach…” Rhys sighed.

“I can make you breakfast kid.” Jack argued stretching tiredly.

“Seriously, I’m not disabled, I can make myself breakfast.” Rhys countered folding his arms.

“Yeah and start crying when you can’t open the peanut butter…again.” Jack quipped meanly.

Rhys stuck his bottom lip out and made to walk out of the bathroom huffily. Jack snorted and followed him out, giving the young man’s ass a good squeeze before pressing his lips to the back of his neck and breathing out hotly against the tender skin.

“You’re cute when you're pissy kiddo.” Jack snarled playfully before leaving Rhys glued to the floor, blushing like a freshly picked tomato and flopping back down into the king sized bed with a grunt.

Jack rolled over without another word and Rhys just smiled in the darkness before heading into the kitchen in search of food.

 

Rhys’ first day back is a rough one. He’s heavier, and walking is harder. Jack echos him about ninety times because he is caught up in meetings and can’t get down to actually see Rhys in person. Rhys is pretty sure the CEO is over reacting a little, but he doesn’t dare bring that up. By the time lunch rolls around he’s exhausted, physically and mentally and he’s so _hungry._ He’s always hungry, as if he simply can’t eat enough to satisfy his nagging stomach and it slowly becomes somewhat of a chore to eat.

Yvette and Vaughn echo him wanting to do lunch and he’s pretty sure he’s never been more nervous in his entire life.

He isn’t really sure how to begin explaining. But he’s hungry and well… they are going to have to find out somehow.

Rhys slowly made his was to Yvette’s office, she said she’d ordered some off world delicacies from a new diner in the hub of heroism and claimed it was _delicious._ Rhys can feel himself sweating as he stands before her office door, hand instinctively coming to his stomach, the material of his sweater stretched over his round belly. He’d had to embarrassingly ask Jack to borrow his sweater because literally none of Rhys’ own shirts fit and his pants were stretched to their limit. Before long he’d be reduced to wearing sweatpants to work. Rhys frowned at the thought and gently pressed the keypad by the door. The large doors slid open giving him entrance to the small office and he was greeting by Yvette’s loud greeting.

“Hey!! Rhys long time no see!!” Yvette bellowed before her words trailed off into silence as Rhys entered the room.

Rhys looked sheepishly to Yvette’s confused expression, then to Vaughn’s.

“Bro…did you like swallow a watermelon or something? I mean I know they say you aren’t supposed to tell a friend when they are putting on weight but…man…you kinda packed on the pounds since we last saw you.” Vaughn said cocking his head to the side.

Rhys frowned and eased himself down on into one of the office chairs huddled around Yvette’s desk.

“Wow, really thanks Vaughn…seriously…I’m not fat I’m just erm…” Rhys stuttered looking to both his friends hesitantly.

“I’m kinda like…for lack of a better word…pregnant?” Rhys mumbled.

“You’re WHAT??” Vaughn barked spitting out his drink.

“Uh Rhys I don’t know what sex ed class you took, but that’s impossible.” Yvette chortled loudly.

Rhys let loose of an exasperated sigh.

“Yeah well…apparently according to the Eridians…this is kind of a thing. So well, without all the details…uh Jack and I are expecting…” Rhys mumbled twiddling his fingers together nervously.

A heavy silence washed over the three of them for a moment, all eyes trained on Rhys, mouths gaping open. He mentally prepared himself for the bombardment of questions that were about to hit.

“Expecting _what_ exactly?” Yvette questioned blatantly leaning forward in her seat and eyeballing Rhys’ very round stomach.

“Uh, we aren’t really sure. Neither is the doctor. Right now they're eggs, but we aren’t really sure what is…coming out of the eggs. They don’t know very much on this stuff. Eridians are really secretive about these kinds of things, nobody’s ever gotten close enough to research their mating behaviors, much less how it’s supposed to work with an Eridian, human hybrid.” Rhys shrugged.

Vaughn made a snorting sound.

“I mean how does that…even work?? I’m surprised Jack hasn’t impaled you or something…I mean I…I don’t even wanna know.” Vaughn said shaking his head and making a gross expression.

Rhys frowned.

“Oh whatever Vaughn. Sex is perfectly safe and totally fine.” Rhys argued folding his arms.

“Well uh apparently not because you’re _knocked up_?? What they don’t have alien condoms??” Vaughn said cocking an eyebrow at his best friend.

“Ugh Vaughn it isn’t like that. I agreed to this. It’s…it’s honestly a long story. You guys have no idea how weird the past few weeks have been…but I mean…I’m really excited…” Rhys tried to reason with Vaughn feebly.

Yvette was out of her chair before another word passed between the two men in the room. She let loose of an inhuman squeal and rushed over to Rhys clapping her hands together excitedly.

“How many are there?” Yvette questioned looking to Rhys with wide jovial eyes.

“Ten.” Rhys shrugged smiling.

“TEN!?” Vaughn barked, his mouth dropping open.

Yvette grinned even wider and gasped out in glee.

“Can I feel?” Yvette questioned looking to Rhys hesitantly.

“Sure I mean, they don’t kick or anything…they're just eggs.” Rhys said laughing slightly.

Yvette gently pressed her palms over Rhys’ sweater, feeling the solid forms beneath her touch.

“Ahhhh Rhys this is fantastic!! Ahhh we have to go shopping!” Yvette cooed getting down to press her ear against Rhys’ stomach.

“Yvette how is this fantastic!!?? Can you imagine _ten_ of Jack instead of one!?” Vaughn snarled thrusting out his hands.

“Vaughn! Stop it! You’re being mean!” Yvette defended viciously, hands still clutched over Rhys’ belly.

Vaughn folded his arms up and bristled angrily.

“I mean how could you not tell us this!? That you were…I dunno planning to do this?? What if whatever those things are, hurts you, or kills you! You don’t know how bad this could be!” Vaughn argued and Rhys shot him a displeased look.

“They aren’t going to hurt me.” Rhys snarled back defensively.

“But you don’t know that Rhys! Look, I’m just worried…I mean…this is a little shocking cut me some slack." Vaughn breathed.

Rhys sighs and nods slowly.

“It’s ok Vaughn. I’m ok. Trust me I just...you know…I have a feeling. A good feeling about this.” Rhys nodded confidently.

Vaughn shrugged.

“Alright bro. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” Vaughn eventually breathed, offering Rhys a small smile.

 

 

That evening Rhys came back to the penthouse with several bags full of various items that Yvette had insisted upon him needing. All consisting of baby books, eating guides for pregnancy, heating pads and parenting magazines. The day’s worth of shopping had felt good, but if he was going to be quite honest, he was exhausted. Rhys dragged himself into the bedroom and set down his haul of goodies, quickly dropping his tight trousers to the floor and relishing in how good it felt to simply go without clothing around his midsection. Rhys left the sweater draped around himself and wandered back into the kitchen. He felt light, and giddy, body relaxed and mind even more so. He whistled lightly to himself as he slapped one of the books he’d picked up in the day’s span down on the countertop.

A healthy eating guide filled with recipes perfect for pregnancy.

He wasn’t the best cook, but he was sure he could conquer a simple chicken and rice dish.

It’s nearly eight by the time Jack hauled himself through the door, looking worn thin and drained. Immediately the smell of something burning hits his nostrils.

“Fuck.” Jack snarls out slamming the door and dropping his briefcase by the entryway.

Jack slid into the kitchen eyes immediately soaking in a panicked Rhys, tears streaming down the young man's face and two pans full of nearly black chicken breasts with very crispy rice.

Jack’s eyes flicked to the open cookbook and then to his clearly upset mate.

Jack sighed heavily.

“Rhys…what are you doing?” Jack questioned folding his arms and shaking his head as he sauntered over to his quietly sobbing counterpart.

“I-I just wanted to cook something healthy..b-b-but I burnt it…” Rhys sniffled his lip quivering slightly.

Jack clicked off the stovetop gently and coaxed Rhys into his arms chuckling lightly.

“Well…I give you points for effort kiddo…but we both know you suck at cooking.” Jack sniggered.

Rhys moaned out feebly and pressed himself against Jack’s neck.

“I just wanted to make dinner. But it sucks! I suck at this! I suck at being pregnant! I suck at eating good and I even drank a soda today! You told me not to have caffeine but I did it anyway!” Rhys wailed curling his fingers in the back of Jack’s dress shirt.

“What? Hey kiddo, c’mon we started the day with cryin, let’s not end it with cryin too. One soda is not gunna kill ya. You’re great at this, you’re just an emotional trainwreck.” Jack sighed.

Rhys wailed harder and Jack cringed.

“Ok, ok you’re not a trainwreck!” Jack corrected quickly.

Jack stroked Rhys’ hair softly and looked down at the young man with curious eyes. Jack was particularly pleased to see his partner adorned in so…little clothing.

“Mmm so, sweet thing, how’s about you quit cryin over burnt chicken and we take this little party to the couch?” Jack cooed cocking a thin eyebrow at his counterpart.

Rhys sniffled loudly and looked to Jack with teary eyes.

“What?” Rhys stuttered softly.

“You aren’t the only one who’s been readin a few books today kiddo.” Jack husked gently pulling on Rhys’ arm, leading the young man toward the plush couch.

“Huh?” Rhys whispered wiping at his nose shyly.

“You got a cookbook… I got a pregnancy sex position book. You know, in the name of research. So whaddya say baby? Let’s try a few out.” Jack snarled grinning wide and predatory.


	9. Needing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys' due date gets closer. This is mostly just smut lol.

Needing

Rhys knelt before the expensive couch, knees rested comfortably on two throw pillows, his elbows folded on the couch as he leaned forward. His extended belly hung comfortably, no unnecessary pressure being put on his clutch. Rhys leaned forward to rest his chin on his folded elbows and hummed out in approval.

And then there is the pressure of Jack’s big palms pressing against the doughy flesh of Rhys’ rear, spreading his cheeks like a plump offering, ripe for the picking. The warmth from Jack’s touch spreads out through Rhys’ skin like burning embers, with every new spark they threaten to start a fire within him. He’s at severe risk of burning down, and he doesn’t care.

Give him the slow burn, give him the ever consuming flames, and give him the curling warmth of heat in his bones. Rhys arches forward slightly, stomach just barely brushing the edge of the couch. Jack’s breath pours down the back of his neck, something hot and comforting, smelling like stale coffee with a hint of peppermint. The scent invades Rhys’ nostrils, seeping up into his skull, settling heavy behind his eyes.

Rhys makes a breathless sound, the air being expelled from his lungs soft and slow. His mouth suddenly feels dry and sticky, swallowing becomes hard and Rhys can feel a lump forming in his throat. He closes his eyes, simply allowing himself to _feel._ He doesn’t need to see. He just needs to feel. Feel his mate so close, the half Eridian man’s bigger, thicker, _stronger_ body pressing against his, heat permeating through Jack’s clothing. The clothes are drenched in the powerful man’s distinct scent, having clung to him all day. Rhys chews his bottom lip as he tips his nose up slightly. If he concentrates he can just barely detect the hints of sharp nickel intermixed with Jack’s thick, musty smell. He smells _heavy._ He smells _dangerous._

Rhys swallows thickly, throat struggling with the task, eyes screwing shut tighter as he feels Jack’s lips on the back of his neck. Every hair on his body stands on end at the slight touch and a whimper works its way up between his grit teeth.

A low, throaty chuckle rumbles up through Jack’s broad frame, and it vibrates against Rhys’ back. Jack’s lips part into a malicious smile that could reduce even the strongest of men to a mere puddle and presses the heat of his mouth behind his young partner’s ear. Rhys involuntarily shudders and lets go of a pitiful sound that quivers through his body uselessly.

“Oh what’s wrong baby boy?” Jack purrs into the shell of Rhys’ tender ear.

Rhys’ eyes slat open just slightly and he presses backward into Jack’s sturdy groin. His fingers curl on the couch cushion and Rhys can feel the heat stirring in his gut.

“ _Jack…”_ Rhys whines pivoting his hips slightly, the soft material of his sweater sliding down to his chest.

Jack is strong all around him, a powerful entity built on ferocity and force. Rhys’ blood runs hot with just the closeness of the other man, surrounded by something so familiar, something so strong. There is a vicious need that bubbles right beneath the younger man’s flesh something primal, something raw, something deep and old. Rhys can feel his heart thundering, his flesh burning, his body coming unraveled around Jack’s skillful touches. Jack expels a warm puff of air against Rhys’ sensitive flesh and it runs shivers down through Rhys’ body.

“Oh look at you baby, look at you begging for me…oh you are so _shameless._ Tell me what you need sweet heart, let me hear you say it.” Jack snarls the words rolling off his tongue with all the consistency of honey.

The words were sickly sweet and all Rhys could do was swallow them down eagerly.

“I need you Jack. I need you inside of me! I need it so badly! _Please!”_ Rhys pleaded his voice strangled and weak as it ripped from his throat.

“Fuck that’s good sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’m gunna take real good care of you pumpkin.” Jack hissed softly hands drawing small, teasing circles down the lengths of Rhys’ quaking thighs.

Jack leaned back slowly and Rhys whimpered at the loss of heat from his partner. Rhys looked back over his shoulder huffing out softly as he watched Jack shrugged out of his jacket and proceeded to unclothe himself with, slow, graceful hands. Too slow in Rhys’ opinion really. Rhys could feel the uncomfortable twists of arousal swimming through his overheated body, perspiration already beginning to prick at his forehead, his breaths coming in short, shallow pants. Rhys wasn’t sure what was causing the new sensations, something deep within him coming forth with such intensity it nearly knocked the breath right from his lungs. It felt like his artificial heat flaring up all over again…only _worse._

Rhys panted into his forearm weakly and adjusted his weight slightly.

“Oh god Jack please, _please_ hurry.” Rhys whimpered softly letting his eyes slide closed heavily.

Jack stood momentarily to undo his jeans and slide them down his hips stepping out of them nonchalantly. Jack looked down at his very needy partner and his sharp smile curled out over his thin features in amusement.

“Oh Rhysie you are so impatient aren’t you?” Jack sniggered teasingly.

Rhys nodded weakly and buried his flushed face in his arms, breathing out unsteadily. It had been days since Rhys had felt the warm of Jack taking him, having him, _owning him._ Jack had been treating the young man like fragile glass for the span of the week and frankly Rhys was downright tired of it. He needed more than Jack’s gentle touches, he needed more than that. He needed everything Jack had to give, he needed to be absolutely _wrecked._

“I-I want you to fuck me _hard. I want it hard Jack.”_ Rhys hissed breathlessly his hips twitching backward trying to reach Jack’s warmth once more.

Jack quirked an eyebrow up in curiosity gently pressed himself up against his shivering mate.

“Now, now kiddo, where in the world did you learn such _nasty_ language.” Jack taunts and Rhys groans in response.

Jack’s paws slide around Rhys’ kneeling form, big palms cupping Rhys’ full stomach, shifting the eggs in a way that makes Rhys’ eyes roll back into his skull. The soft clack of his clutch moving within his confines nearly causes his knees to give out. Rhys whines pitifully when Jack’s roaming hands refused to address anything but his big stomach, completely ignoring his dripping need. Rhys can feel his eager cock flex with interest when Jack’s fingers near and with a low chuckle Jack denies Rhys the touch he wants ever so much once more.

“ _Jack please, please don’t tease…”_ Rhys pants against his folded arms, back arching with strain, eyes pricked with little bits of wetness.

This was not an instance where Rhys wanted to be teased. Rhys just _wanted._ He just _needed._

Jack hummed in understanding and Rhys could feel the bigger man’s hands leaving the round of his stomach slowly. Jack spread Rhys’ cheeks open once more, wide and full, exposing his pretty, puckered entrance. Jack groaned out lowly and slowly leaned forward.

Rhys bucks forward when he feels Jack’s long tongue come in contact with the sensitive flesh of his hole, warm and wet and _fantastic._ Rhys moans out lewdly and huffs into his arms, legs shaking, ripples of pleasure rolling through his plump body.

Jack licks a slow stripe up over the taught ring of muscle, Rhys’ entrance fluttering shyly at the attention. Jack buries his nose between Rhys’ cheeks, inhaling the warm scent of his very heavily bred mate. He’d done everything his instincts had instructed, he’d impregnated the lithe young man accordingly and god Rhys looked so good so _weighty_ with his brood. Jack smiled against Rhys’ back entrance, tongue pressing past the muscle and lapping along the warmth of Rhys’ walls. Rhys shivers and clenched his fingers tight against the couch cushions.

Rhys was far past the point of forming any kind of intelligent words, his mouth refusing to give forth anything more than pitiful sounds of ecstasy. Jack relished in every jerky movement from Rhys, in every breathless sound the heavy man let slip from his lips. Rhys was utterly lost as Jack’s tongue laved across him, slick and warm and talented.

Rhys pressed his hips eagerly back into Jack’s mouth, greedy for more, and Jack gave it to him ever so willingly. Jack could hear Rhys inhale sharply, the young man an absolute wreck beneath Jack’s witty tongue.

Rhys felt the warm curls of orgasm run rampant through his thighs, settling down in the pits of his stomach.

Rhys pressed his flushed forehead against the couch and arched forward. Jack was pretty sure the lanky young man began to breathe out something along the lines of ‘ _I’m going to cum’_ but the words get lost on his tongue, his brain melting down around him in the throes of pleasure.

Rhys cries out loudly when he comes, hips jerking, cock expelling shamelessly down onto the floor and the side of the couch in heavy, thick ropes. Rhys whispered curses and prayers against his shaking arms, eyes sliding closed, body shaking as the hard orgasm ripped through his tender body.

Jack smiled viciously, finally leaning back from teasing Rhys’ tight hole with his slick tongue. A string of saliva dribbles down the CEO’s chin languidly and he wipes at it with the heel of his hand.

Jack leans in to purr against Rhys’ ear, and Rhys shivers at the warmth of his breath.

“Now what was that about no teasing?” Jack quips and Rhys doesn’t even have the energy to snap anything back at the witty President.

An hour later Rhys lays boneless across Jack’s chest, hanging off Jack’s knot lazily, his body hazy from too many orgasms in a short span of time. Jack lays sprawled across the big couch breathing heavy, eyes closed as his fingers mindlessly card through his mate’s sweaty, amber locks. There are no words between them, only heavy breathing and sighs of absolutely exhausted pleasure. Jack’s other hand cradles around Rhys in a protective fashion, and Rhys enjoys the utter feeling of being sheltered by his strong mate. He likes the way Jack handles him with such care.

Jack had never been a _caring_ person. This was just something Rhys had come to accept in their relationship. That just wasn’t Jack. But now, so much was vastly different between the two men. Rhys smiled into Jack’s neck at the thought, his eyes tired and his need finally sated. He simply allowed himself to sink into the constant feeling of being stretched with Jack’s knot, his stomach inflated with eggs and the presence of Jack’s finish. Everything was so brilliantly wondrous as Rhys laid there in stupid bliss. Jack was warm beneath him, and comfortable, the other man’s breathing finally starting to even out after all the activity moments before.

Rhys curled into Jack tighter, comforted by the lusty scent of his mate invading his tender nostrils. Jack’s eyes gently parted as Rhys shifted and the older man grinned slowly, his smile all glistening fangs as he looked to Rhys.

“Better sweet cheeks?” Jack cooed softly.

Rhys nodded, sighing out in a soft expel of weak breath.

“C’mon kitten, let’s get you to bed.” Jack whispers and Rhys agrees, his body too tired to want anything other than slumber.

 

Three months go by quickly and with them comes change. Rhys’ stomach had swollen to near bursting and it is now hard for the young man to walk. Jack instructs him that he is absolutely no longer allowed to leave the penthouse and work is out of the question. Rhys protests profusely at first, but as walking becomes a tremendous feat… he decides lounging on the couch does indeed sound better than trying to waddle all the way to the office. Jack keeps a constant supply of healthy foods in the house and Rhys has finally decided that the fruit smoothies Jack insists on him drinking aren’t all so bad. Jack becomes more and more flustered the heavier Rhys gets and Rhys finds it endearing in a weird little way. It’s like Jack can sense that soon…the eggs will come. And Rhys knows it too. He can feel it in his bones, in his makeup. The eggs will be arriving shortly.

Jack lays awake in the billowing comforters of his and Rhys’ shared bed. Jack can feel Rhys’ steady breathing against the crook of his shoulder where the young man lays fast asleep. Jack blinks up into the ceiling. His eyes and body are exhausted from overworking himself but sleep evades him gracefully. There is too much running through his brain. Too many worries…too many realities. Jack can feel the soft of Rhys’ extended stomach against his side and his eyes soften for a moment. The window of time was slowly closing. Soon, the two of them would be…parents.

Jack felt his breath hitch and his heart stutter.

The idea of being…a father…was utterly terrifying.

He couldn’t fail.

Not this time.

Not after… _her._

Every aspect of Jack’s being stalls. He feels the cold sensation of utter regret swim shallowly through his veins.

His baby girl.

He’d failed to keep her _safe._

He’d failed to keep her _alive._

He’d failed as a father.

He’d _failed._

Jack’s fingers tighten on Rhys’ shoulder for a moment, as if he fears the young man may just disappear at any moment.

He wouldn’t fail again. He couldn’t. He’d do everything in his power to keep his offspring and mate safe. He wouldn’t let all those horrors happen again.

Jack turns to kiss the top of Rhys’ forehead and the young man mumbles out something in his sleep. He’s absolutely glowing with life, his skin soft and vibrant, his eyes shut so peacefully. He breathes in heavily, Jack’s scent a comfort blanket to the heavily pregnant man. Rhys sighed out and the sound rouses something deep within Jack. He doesn’t care that it makes him seem soft. Here it doesn’t matter. In the confines of their bedroom, far away from prying eyes. Here it is ok to simply relish in the beauty of expected new life. Rhys was gentle and caring…he was going to make an amazing father, Jack knew. Rhys’ hands reached out to Jack’s solid form, the young man’s eyebrows pressing up in a pitiful fashion, his mouth coming open in a weak oval.

“ _Jack…”_ Rhys mumbled in his sleep quietly.

Jack perked at his partner’s soft sleep talking and gently ran his fingers through messy amber waves. Rhys’ face twisted into a soft look of utter need, huffing out hotly, thin blush spreading out over his cheeks rapidly. Jack stayed still, suddenly very curious of the scene playing out before him. Rhys gently buried his bottom lip between his teeth and his hands loosely touched over Jack’s warm flesh. A slight moan slipped past the kid’s parted lips and Jack quirked his eyebrow.

Was he seriously having…a wet dream?

Rhys’ mewled out louder, voice strained and low, fingers curling an uncurling weakly. The young man moves closer to the heat of Jack’s body and whines out pathetically, cheeks deepening in color. Rhys’ hips move languidly against Jack’s knee and Jack tilts his head. This is new.

Jack can feel Rhys’ hot erection sliding against his skin, the young man having adopted the habit of sleeping naked since none of his clothes really fit him anymore. Jack grinned deviously and allowed Rhys to rut softly against his hip, the young man’s dream overtaking him harshly.

“ _J-Jack…!”_ Rhys stutters out, still heavy in slumber.

Jack gently turns the young man over, careful not to wake him as he lays the heavily pregnant man on his side. Jack spooned up against his mate tightly, body flush to the half cybernetic man’s back. Rhys panted out into his pillow, hips humping against the bed sheets, little noises of urgency sliding off his tongue.

“Don’t worry kitten, let daddy take care of it.” Jack whispers softly in Rhys’ ear.

Rhys mumbles something indecipherable in his sleep and pushes backward into Jack heavy with need. Jack could feel arousal twist through his gut, a wild grin spreading out over his slender features. Jack’s weighty cock slides from his sheath eagerly, searching for the heat of Rhys’ body. Jack pivots his hips slightly, head pressing against Rhys’ entrance. Jack slides in with a groan that rumbles up from his diaphragm and in unison his sleeping partner lets go of a breathy gasp. Jack’s slick coats Rhys’ entrance as he inserts more of himself, the solution instantly sending Rhys into a pleasure drunk state.

With Jack fully inserted within his slender body, Rhys gasps and sighs into the pillows, never leaving his dream state as his partner fucks him gently. Rhys’ fingers tangled in the bed sheets as Jack thrust into him, his partner’s cock thickening and pressing against his inner weakness. Rhys gasped out weakly, hips pumping, the sensitive head of his cock rubbing pleasantly over the fresh sheets.

Rhys cries out when he comes the first time, body quivering and shaking, never waking from his dream, eyes screwed closed weakly. Jack’s fingers work him through his orgasm, sliding up Rhys’ throbbing member, allowing Rhys to spill his seed over the CEO’s fist. Jack grins at the sticky solution left over his fingers and idly wipes them in the sheets. Rhys moans when Jack ruts into him harder, his clutch shifting and pushing against his organs in a way that nearly sends the young man over the edge once again. Jack thrusts into him in an easy rhythm, hips strong and body big as it surrounds Rhys in a possessive manner. Jack’s teeth find Rhys’ shoulder in haste as Jack’s cock swells, and finally, _finally_ Jack comes. The sting of Jack’s teeth wakes Rhys with a startle, in unison with another orgasm ripping through the young man’s body. Rhys’ eyes fly open in bliss, leaving sleep behind as he comes with Jack, feeling his lover fill him mercilessly, the older man’s knot fitting firmly in Rhys’ entrance, stretching him, filling him.

“J-J-Jack?” Rhys questions in confusion, panting into the sheets helplessly.

Puzzlement washes over the spent young man as he wakes into the feeling of being utterly spent, Jack panting into his neck, the oozing sensation of blood running down his shoulder. Jack doesn’t answer for a long while, his breath coming in labored pants as he tries to recover from his orgasm weakly.

“Heya kiddo…” Jack whispers breathlessly.

Rhys assesses the situation with slow eyes, muddied brain trying to put all the pieces together fruitlessly.

“What…happened?” Rhys mumbles tiredly.

“You were dreaming cupcake. Go back to sleep.” Jack shushes softly.

Rhys doesn’t understand completely…but nods anyway. He’s too tired to dig any farther into the confusing situation he’s woken to. Instead he just allows his eyelids to slide closed and wraps himself within the feeling of being so utterly _pleased._

 


	10. Due Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys' due date is finally here....;)

Due Date

Rhys sat on the floor of the guest room closest to his and Jack’s own bedroom. The flooring was lined with plastic that clung to the young man’s folded legs and the smells of fresh paint permeated his nostrils. Rhys sat with a small paintbrush in his fingers and a baby design magazine yawned open on the flooring.

Yvette stood on a three rung ladder with a paint roller in hand, putting the finishing details on the last wall of the room. She nodded triumphantly when she’d successfully covered the last patch of unpainted wall and breathed out tiredly.

The once white room was now rendered a brilliant yellow with darker gold striping and white trim giving the space a beautiful glow that it hadn’t had before. Rhys smiled up at his friend and dropped his brush into the cleaning bowl, idly wiping his paint splattered fingers on the pair of maternity overalls Jack had bought for him at the beginning of the week when Rhys had first announced he wanted to turn the guest bedroom into a nursery.

Jack had seemed one hundred percent behind the idea of a nursery. The eggs would come soon, and with eggs came babies and the babies would all need places to sleep. Ten eggs hadn’t seemed like so much of a great feat until the two men had really thought about the idea of raising ten _babies_ all at once.

Rhys had seemed somewhat nervous, still worried about his abilities as a parent, but Jack reassured him that they would be fine. He was the king of Hyperion, he had all the money in the world. They had plenty of money in which to feed ten little mouths with. They could easily clothe them, house them, and Jack had even offered to hire help for Rhys if the young man had needed it.

Jack kept inserting the idea of Rhys being a ‘stay at home dad’ but Rhys wasn’t completely sold on that just yet.

Yvette climbed down from her ladder and plunked the roller in its tray with a great sigh.

“Whew! All done! So, how’s it look?” Yvette announced gesturing her hand out toward the freshly painted room.

Rhys smiled widely and beamed up at Yvette from his position on the flooring brightly.

“It looks fantastic Yvette!! I seriously can’t thank you enough, I never would have got this done without you.” Rhys said flipping through the magazine excitedly.

“Well of course! I would not have let you try to paint this place all on your own! Not with your belly looking like an inflated balloon! You could have fallen off the ladder or something!” Yvette scolded plopping down next to Rhys on the floor.

Rhys rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“You sound like Jack.” Rhys grumbled teasingly.

“Why because I’m concerned about your safety you dork?” Yvette giggled.

“So which cribs do you think would match the color, these dark wood ones, or the lighter?” Rhys questioned flipping to a dog eared page and showing Yvette.

Yvette scrunched up her nose and pointed to the darker wood cribs.

“I like the dark wood better. Goes better with the gold.” Yvette replied smiling.

Rhys flipped a few more pages and continued to show Yvette all the baby assets he’d ordered in the past week, bouncers, blankets, toys of all kinds. He’d avoided buying any clothes though, still unsure of what the babies would actually _look_ like. For all Rhys knew they could come out running around on all fours. Rhys shuddered a little at the thought. Mind you, he’d be ok with that…he just kind of hoped they’d be a more on the _human_ side. Or at least a little.

Suddenly there was the telltale creak of the penthouse door coming open and slamming shut.

“Rhysieeeee baby!! Daddy’s home sweet cheeks!” Jack exclaimed his voice booming through the home loudly.

Rhys shook his head and laughed.

“We are in here Jack!” Rhys called back.

Jack’s form appeared in the doorway, his shoulder leaned heavy on the wall and his eyes seemed to soften at the sight of the newly painted nursery-to-be.

“Well, you have been busy bees today huh kiddos?” Jack chuckled hanging his thumbs in his belt loops and flicking his tail on the floor beside him.

Rhys grinned across the room at his mate and nodded eagerly.

“You like it?” Rhys questioned innocently.

“Like it? Baby, I love it. It’s Hyperion gold striped, how could I not like it?” Jack joked sauntering over to Rhys and leaning down to place a soft kiss to his partner’s head.

“How you feeling today cupcake? Hope you weren’t too active. Doctor said you gotta be conscious about that, no strenuous activity.” Jack asked sternly.

Rhys sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I kept him off all the ladders and made sure he didn’t over exert himself I promise. He tried, but I made him sit down and paint on the floor.” Yvette interjected smiling wryly.

Jack carded his claws through Rhys’ amber waves gently and nodded at Yvette.

“Thank you Yvette. Rhysie you stress me out when you get too ambitious. Your due date is in four days, you gotta be careful pumpkin.” Jack scolded kissing down Rhys’ cheek.

Yvette nodded.

“Well I mean of course. I have to do my duty as the most awesome aunt ever early on!!” Yvette chuckled.

The young woman put her face close to Rhys’ stomach and cupped her palms over the swollen anatomy.

“Auntie won’t let your daddy be reckless, gotta make sure you all are nice and healthy when I get to meet you!” Yvette cooed nuzzling her nose against Rhys’ overalls.

Rhys chuckled and sighed.

Yvette hauled herself upward and clapped her hands together happily.

“Alright guys, I’ve got a couch and some trashy reality Echo T.V. back home calling my name, anything else you need before I go Rhys? If not, you can take it from here Jack.” Yvette announced stretching.

Rhys shook his head slowly.

“You sure I can’t make you dinner tonight Yvette, I mean kiddo you’re really doin’ me a favor here watching over Rhys while I’m at the office all week.” Jack offered as he helped Rhys to his feet.

Rhys clutched his swollen belly and steadied himself on his own two legs. Yvette shook her head and gave both Rhys and Jack a hug. The young woman had been a life saver over the last week, with Rhys too weak to really get up and do much she’d been over every day helping him to walk around and fixing him food when needed. She’d been patient and kind to the young man and Rhys was so thankful for that. It kept Jack from worrying about Rhys constantly and it gave Rhys some company during the day.

“Naw, I promise, I’m good. Thank you though sir.” Yvette said smiling.

“Jack kiddo, call me Jack how many times do I have to tell you?” Jack chuckled lightly.

Yvette nodded and smiled.

“Right Jack. Well, Rhys I will see you tomorrow at ten ok? Take it easy, no _strenuous_ activity, remember boys.” Yvette teased waggling her eyebrows at the two men.

“Yvetteeee.” Rhys whined blushing shyly.

Jack just chortled and saw Yvette out the door.

When Jack returned he gently helped Rhys to their bedroom and aided in stripping Rhys’ paint splattered overalls off the young man. Rhys babbled on and on to Jack about all the baby items he’d gotten, how he planned to decorate the nursery and the cribs he wanted for the little ones. Jack just smiled and listened to the young man talk as he eased Rhys into the shower and began to strip his own clothing off.

“And I bought matching blankets, they are these cute blue ones with baby skags on them.” Rhys explained excitedly as Jack got into the shower with him.

The older man leaned down and captured Rhys’ slender jaw in his big palms.

“You’re adorable, you know that right kiddo?” Jack whispered kissing Rhys’ forehead fondly.

Rhys paused and looked to Jack with glistening eyes, thin blush spreading out over his cheekbones rapidly.

“Thanks Jack.” Rhys chuckled shyly.

With both men showered and clean, Rhys tucked into bed softly and Jack’s big arms curled around him protectively Rhys sighed out in a feeling of utter bliss. His skin was soft from the lotion Jack had rubbed over him after his shower and he smelled like gentle coco. Jack nuzzled into the back of his neck and Rhys snuggled farther down into the comforters with a great sigh.

“I’m nervous.” Rhys whispered suddenly.

Jack’s eyes slatted open just slightly and he gripped Rhys’ shoulder tighter.

“About what pumpkin?” Jack whispered back kissing the young man’s ear.

“You know…the eggs coming…I’m really nervous.” Rhys admitted curling in on himself slightly.

“Don’t be nervous. You are going to do great pumpkin.” Jack reassured resting his hand over Rhys’ stomach in comfort.

Rhys breathed out through his nose softly and nodded feebly.

“Yeah…” Rhys replied softly.

Jack pressed himself tighter against his young partner.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head cupcake. You will be fine, and I’ll be right there with you.” Jack yawned into Rhys’ hair.

Rhys nodded and smiled slightly.

“Alright, goodnight Jack.” Rhys whispered into the dark.

“Night pumpkin.” Jack replied softly.

Jack was awake early, rolling out of bed reluctantly and stumbling in the dark to pull on his clothing. Rhys sat up in bed slowly and clicked on the bedside lamp to watch as Jack got ready for work. There was a slight pang of jealousy that ran rampant through Rhys as he watched his partner. He actually _missed_ going to work at this point. He missed being able to move around without hassle. He was tired of constantly having to waddle everywhere. Jack pulled on his jacket and seemed to notice Rhys looking at him from the bed, the young man’s sleepy eyes trained on the older CEO. Jack smiled and gently sat down on the bedside.

“Did I wake you up cupcake?” Jack whispered reaching out to stroke Rhys’ cheek.

Rhys yawned and shook his head slowly.

“I was already up.” Rhys replied smiling sleepily and clutching his stomach slightly.

“They’re giving me trouble today. Dunno, feels weird. Couldn’t sleep well.” Rhys shrugged grimacing.

Jack frowned and leaned down to kiss Rhys’ stomach through the comforters.

“I’m sorry kiddo. Yvette will be here in a bit, you gunna be ok until she gets here? I can cancel my meetings.” Jack questioned in worry.

“No, it’s ok Jack. You go to those meetings. I’ll be ok, I’m just going to try and go back to sleep.” Rhys reassured touching Jack’s cheek softly.

“You promise to stay in bed until Yvette gets here?” Jack questioned cocking an eyebrow at his partner.

Rhys rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed.

“I promise.” Rhys nodded.

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss Rhys quickly.

“See you tonight kiddo.” Jack whispered before laying several more kisses to the young man’s stomach.

“If anything happens, you echo me ok? I’ll have it with me, even in my meetings.” Jack said sternly.

Rhys nodded and curled back into the bedding, nestling down onto his pillow.

The half cybernetic man managed to sleep on and off for another hour before his body simply refused to rest any longer. Rhys sat up, his body suddenly feeling something…strange. A deep set instinct that roused within him like a serpent, coming to life so very sudden and brilliant.

He needed to _nest._

Rhys moved slowly, his legs unsteady as he waddled around the home searching for a comforting spot to build his safe place. Finally his instincts settled on the very back corner of his and Jack’s shared closet. With much strain Rhys was then wandering through the bedroom, rustling through Jack’s laundry basket and gently bringing the clothing to his nose. The material smelled like Jack, they smelled like _home._

The young man collected careful armfuls of soft shirts, worn jeans and all the socks he could possibly find. He arranged them to his liking in the corner of the closet and patted the forming nest fondly. He wasn’t even sure what his body was doing, he just somehow knew he needed to do it. Something otherworldly, something so beyond his control.

When Rhys had run out of Jack’s worn clothing in the baskets, he resorted to the bedroom comforters, Jack’s favorite blanket, and both the pillows Jack normally slept on. Rhys slowly adjusted the bedding just right and nestled around in the big bundle of materials comfortably. Rhys sighed out long and low as he sat in the midst of his perfect little nest.

The young man leaned back on the pillows he’d taken from the bed and relished in the scent of his absent mate. Rhys breathed in Jack’s must heavily, his fingers curling in the soft material absent mindedly. Rhys purred against the comforting smells of his mate and his body seemed to flush with warmth.

This was a good place for a nest, it felt warm and safe, it felt comfortable and he was utterly pleased with his handy work. The half cybernetic man curled up in the fluffy belly of his handmade nest and allowed himself to rest after all the activity. His slender hands came to gently rub over his swollen stomach, massaging the stretched skin gently. He closed his eyes as he allowed himself to simply become lost in touching over the round forms of the eggs, feeling their big forms just beneath his skin. They were so much bigger than when they had first been laid, a fact that was a constant worry in the back of the young man’s head.

But as he laid there in the nest, the smell of his mate all around him, none of that really mattered. Suddenly, everything just seemed to very _right._ Everything would be ok, he was ready for the eggs to come, he was ready to meet his new babies.

Rhys smiled and nuzzled his head against the oversized pillow gently falling into a deep slumber.

Hours later the doorbell buzzing through the penthouse rattled Rhys out of his lethargic state. Rhys’ eyes snapped open and he slowly hauled himself to his feet, yanking his flannel pajamas higher up his hips as he did so. There was the pop of the front door lock and the whine of hinges followed by footsteps in the front entryway.

“Rhys you decent!? I’m here!” Yvette called through the home.

Rhys waddled from his closet nest and carefully closed the door behind him, protective of his safe space and slowly made his way to the bedroom door.

“Yeah I’m in here!” Rhys called back slowly heading down the hallway.

Yvette’s bright smile greeted him warmly as she held out her hand to help her very pregnant friend to the couch.

“Hey sport, how are you and the little ones doing today?” Yvette questioned kindly as Rhys got comfortable on the couch.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders up and sighed.

“Doing ok, I guess. My back’s really sore and I dunno…I feel kinda weird today.” Rhys muttered snuggling down onto the plush couch as Yvette propped him up with pillows.

Yvette nodded and ran her slim fingers through Rhys’ hair gently.

“Hmm well have you eaten anything today?” Yvette questioned frowning slightly.

Rhys shook his head meekly.

“I’ll make you some lunch, how does spaghetti sound huh?” Yvette offered smiling softly.

“That sounds great.” Rhys sighed easing down onto the couch farther.

Rhys listened to Yvette move about the kitchen, the clatter of pots and pans gently kissing his ears as he lay idle on the grand couch. Rhys blinked slowly, his eyes settling on the Echo screen that Yvette had turned on upon her arrival and his fingers wandered down to his stomach…which felt even more unsettled than it had when he’d woken in the morning. Rhys grimaced and felt his bowel shift slightly, his stomach gurgling in response. Rhys sighed out heavily. Maybe he really was just hungry. _Hopefully_ he was just hungry.

Rhys frowned.

This didn’t _feel_ like hunger though.

The young man groaned into the couch pillow and squeezed his stomach a little, his eggs shifting a little in response, pressing uncomfortably against his innards. Rhys winced and felt his back shoot with pain, a low, dull ache that seemed to swell from the base of his spine. Rhys reached backward and rubbed his lower back fruitlessly.

Suddenly Rhys was overcome with a fidgety feeling that spread out through his muscles like insects. Everything within him was crawling and twisting vividly. Rhys screwed his eyes shut and tried to will the feeling away without avail. Rhys gently lifted himself from the couch and looked to Yvette. Yvette was too busy to notice his movement, the young woman too caught up in making lunch. Rhys steadied quietly and driven by forces that were beyond him he slowly waddled off down the hallway.

He needed comfort…he needed his nest.

All he wanted was Jack’s comforting scent all around him and the feeling of his safe place. He wanted to feel warm and comforted and he knew exactly where to get that.

The young man gently wandered into the closet, leaving the light off and eased into the big nest in the back corner, snuggling into the familiar scent of Jack pleasantly. Rhys let go of a relieved expel of breath as he settled into the nest and near instantly the anxious crawling feeling lifted.

Everything just felt so _right._

Everything felt _natural._

Rhys rolled onto his back, humming out as he curled the blankets around himself. Rhys felt a sharp pain run rampant from the base of his spine down through his thighs and the young man winced. Rhys let a shaky breath out through his nose and shivered slightly. His body suddenly felt so very hot, everything was hot, his cheeks flushing with color and his pulse rising sharply. Rhys felt the clutch shift and drop, the eggs suddenly moving downward and blind panic rose into the young man’s throat. Rhys whimpered out softly and curled his clammy fingers around his bloated stomach, feeling his brood shifting, re-arranging and pressing on his organs uncomfortably.

Suddenly there was a rush of fluid from the young man’s back entrance, the liquid pouring from him and drenching his flannel pajama pants. Rhys gasped out and grit his teeth together at the uncomfortable feeling of wetness he was left with. Rhys could feel his legs shaking wildly and everything within him felt so very alarmed. Everything was just happening so quickly.

This was it.

The eggs were _coming._

Yvette gently banged her spoon on the side of the pot before her and dipped her finger into the sauce, tasting it in approval. Yvette hummed and nodded, turning on her heel to check on Rhys…but stopped dead in her tracks as she soon realized, Rhys was no longer on the couch where she’d left him. Yvette furrowed her eyebrows together and put her hands on her hips in confusion.

“Rhys?” Yvette called out into the penthouse, only to be met by utter silence.

Yvette cursed under her breath and stormed off down the hallway. Yvette checked room after room, calling after Rhys loudly, her voice becoming more panicked with each second that went by. Finally Yvette made it to Rhys and Jack’s shared bedroom, shoving the door open loudly.

“RHYS!? WHERE ARE YOU!!??” Yvette yelled, fearing suddenly that Rhys had slipped somewhere and fallen.

There was a weak sob from the closet and Yvette perked her head in the direction of the sound. Yvette yanked the closet door open and clicked the light on only to gasp out at the sight. Rhys was leaned against his nest, sweating and shaking, his eyes nearly closed and his pajamas absolutely _soaked._

“Rhys!! What happened!? Are you ok??” Yvette snapped hurrying over to Rhys and feeling his burning forehead frantically.

“C-C-Call J-Jack…it…it’s time…” Rhys managed to pant out, his mouth hanging slack his eyes struggling to stay open.

Yvette clapped her hand over her mouth and nodded quickly.

 

Jack sat leaned back in his office chair, idly picking his fangs with his claw as he listened to the presenters go on and on about business this and business that. Jack may have been present for the meeting, but his mind was wandering elsewhere. Back to his mate, back to the due date that was creeping closer by the day.

Jack breathed out slowly.

There was no running from the inevitable now. The eggs would come, whether he wanted them to or not. Lately he had ultimately decided…that he did want them to come. He wanted them so badly. He wanted to know who they would be, he was so ready to care for them…ready to love them.

Jack’s stomach clenched.

There was that nasty little world again.

The one he was pretty sure he scratched out of his vocabulary a long, long time ago. But there it was once more, just as vibrant and annoying as he remembered it to be. What did that stupid word even mean? He wasn’t even sure…but something deep in him told him that the feeling down in his gut was indeed just that.

Love for his unborn children…love for his mate, love for their wellbeing…

Jack gently pinched at the bridge of his nose. He just wanted them to be healthy. He wanted them to love him back…

Jack was yanked from his thoughts by the sound of his Echo device going off. The shrill sound cut through the man at the front of the room’s presentation and the entire room seemed to pause and look in the CEO’s direction. Jack snatched the device up and clicked the answer button, but not before shooting an ominous scowl toward all of those who were looking his way. The board members hurriedly looked away and the presenter continued shakily.

“Yeah.” Jack snarled into the device.

“Jack you have to get back to the penthouse. Rhys is in labor.” Came Yvette’s panicked tone.

Jack felt like his stomach was going to fall right out of his ass as he clutched the device a little too hard.

“I’ll be right there.” Jack snapped before ending the call and pushing himself backward from the meeting table.

“Meeting’s over.” Jack snarled in a voice so ominous nobody in the room dared to question the CEO’s sudden outburst.

Then Jack was gone, running through the hallways to the elevators, nearly having a panic attack and screaming at the stupid machine when it wouldn’t climb the floors quite fast enough for his liking. Jack exited the elevator on quick feet, skidding when he made it to the penthouse door and nearly kicked it down in his haste.

Jack slammed the door shut and searched the empty living room, the scents of cooking spaghetti still filling the vast home. Jack’s heart was racing in his chest, running away like some wild animal, untamed and un-mastered. The walnut haired man jogged down the hall, driven on the sound coming from there and he paused in the closet door to look at the scene before him.

“Jack!!” Rhys sobbed out in relief at the sight of his partner and the older man was at his side in seconds.

Yvette moved out of the way to let Jack take her place near the young man and she gently ran a hand through her hair.

“It’s ok baby, I’m here…I’m here kiddo.” Jack soothed as he gently wiped at Rhys’ tear stained eyes and settled near his mate’s precarious position.

“Do you need anything? You want me to go?” Yvette questioned in worry, looking to Jack with wide eyes.

Jack shook his head.

“I know what to do. I’ll call you as soon as it’s over.” Jack replied pointedly.

Yvette knew the two needed their space. This was a very private matter, there was a reason why little was known about Eridian mating habits and Yvette did not want to outstay her welcome.

“Alright, good luck ok?” Yvette nodded in response.

Jack listened carefully and finally the click of the front door closing kissed at his ears. They were alone, together, ready to ride out the storm that was about to come. Everything in Jack screamed what to do, how to handle this. His body knew, and he just followed willingly.

“Ok cupcake, we need to get these off of you.” Jack whispered gently tugging Rhys’ soaked pj pants from his thin hips.

Rhys hissed and whined at the loss of the clothing, the abandoned cloth slapping against the ground in a sad heap. Rhys groaned and gently allowed his legs to fall open limply.

“Pull your knees back sweetie.” Jack coaxed gently getting Rhys into a slight squatting position.

Jack looked around at the billowing nest and cocked an eyebrow. Well this was weird, that was for sure…Jack thought slowly. But this was not the time to question Rhys’ weird habits. If the kid wanted to give birth in a closet, Jack wasn’t going to argue it. Rhys allowed Jack to adjust him and gently prod him, only able to moan and whimper at the motion.

Jack eased himself up behind his partner, strong arms propping Rhys’ languid form up. Rhys hung his legs over Jack’s knees, spreading himself wide and obscene, preparing for the urge to push downward out of instinct.

Rhys weakly held onto his knees as Jack moved him and the other male was right there on his ear to whisper praises and reassurance to the frightened young man. Rhys breathed in deep, soaking in Jack’s scent thickly, allowing the heavy smell to run down over his bones like honey. Jack’s voice, his touch, his scent, everything about it was an overwhelming sense of pleasure that settled pleasantly in Rhys’ stomach.

Rhys felt a warm curl spread out through his tender skin, every hair on his arms suddenly standing on end. His head was fogged with the reality of it all, like a dream, vivid and real, only so much better.

“ _Jack…”_ Rhys moaned out lowly and the CEO paused for a moment, looking to the young man curiously.

“Yeah pumpkin?” Jack questioned softly carding his claws through Rhys’ damp amber waves.

“ _You smell so good…”_ Rhys whispered dazedly.

Jack cocked his head at his slender partner. The kid looked as if he’d had a big hit of something so good it definitely wasn’t legal. He looked dazed, light and thick with absolute _bliss._ Rhys curled his toes and gently let his head fall back on Jack’s chest limply. Suddenly the initial pain that had overcome his lower body…faded into the background and there was just room for something Rhys could only describe as _ecstasy._

Rhys moaned out lewdly, his hips coming up slightly and his slim fingers moving to curl around Jack’s right wrist. Jack moved his paw to gently entwine his fingers within his young partner’s and Rhys squeezed the offered hand in thanks.

“ _This feels amazing…_ ” Rhys purred drunkenly and Jack gently kissed Rhys’ hairline.

“Does it?” Jack questioned smiling softly.

Rhys nodded slowly, a large smile creeping out over his thin lips.

Jack gently rubbed Rhys’ shoulders, his claws tender in their motion and the young man moaned out Jack’s name wantonly. Rhys’ cock filled to full mast, curling up toward his stomach eagerly. Jack watched with keen eyes, suddenly very interested by the state Rhys was deteriorating into. Rhys sighed and squirmed slightly, pressing back into Jack’s chest as his eyes slid closed. The young man groaned as he suddenly felt the first egg dropping down and pressing against his tight inner walls, spreading him open harshly.

A gush of warm fluid accompanied the first egg, slicking Rhys accordingly, gravity doing most the work, Rhys only pushing just slightly.

The first egg crowned, its tapered side gently parting Rhys’ tight ring of muscle. Rhys gasped out loudly and clutched Jack roughly, fingers frantic and lost in utter pleasure. Rhys fluttered around the big object, body bearing down as the egg opened him wide, wider than Rhys ever thought possible. The egg was so big, Rhys’ entrance not properly stretched, the solid object lodging in the tight space stubbornly.

Rhys panted out and groaned as he pushed downward, attempting to get the egg to move fruitlessly.

Finally with a sputter of fluid the egg dropped down into the nest of clothing below, liquid oozing between it and Rhys’ pulsating entrance. Rhys bucked backward as the egg came loose, his cock jumping without even the slightest of touch and orgasm washed through him like a tidal wave. Rhys shivered and twitched as he came, his hole flexing around air, red and abused from the first egg passed. Any other given time he would have been embarrassed for being brought to orgasm so quickly, but here his brain had no hold over such emotion.

Aroused was most likely the last thing Rhys expected to feel while going through this, but indeed he was not disappointed.

“That’s it baby, there you go, still ok?” Jack soothed his voice shaky with excitement and enthrallment as he gently reached around to cover the first egg in clothes to keep it warm.

The egg was brilliant in color, glowering bright amethyst, shimmering with flecks of gold. Jack felt his heart swell at the sight of the newly laid egg, still wet with fluid and so very fresh to the big, bad world.

Rhys nodded lethargically.

“ _It’s so beautiful…”_ Rhys whispered reaching down to gently run his fingers over the first egg in awe.

“Just like you baby boy.” Jack cooed softly in Rhys’ ear.

Rhys cringed and bowed, his hips rocking slightly as another egg traveled down, pressing firmly against Rhys’ prostate and stirring the drugged looking young man’s cock back to life with ease. The eggs were so smooth as they slid against Rhys’ innards, gentle and large as they stretched and traveled with ease. Nothing was pain, there was only pleasure, even with the exhaustion settling over his body as the fifth egg finally sputtered free and clacked in-between its counterparts wetly.

Rhys was dirtied with the aftermaths of his own orgasms and the fluids from his clutch, the meet of his thighs rendered slick and sloppy. Jack gently nibbled on the side of Rhys’ neck as the young man twitched and cried out, little tears streaming down his slender cheeks. Jack couldn’t help but to be aroused by the entire scene, his partner high on the utter bliss of laying, his pretty little cock bobbing despite the many orgasms Rhys had already ridden out. Jack could feel his cock twisting against the confines of his jeans, brought to life by the strange events taking place between them.

It was otherworldly, to see Rhys huffing and panting, pressing down on another egg as it came, sobbing in pleasure when the solid mass spread him wide and stayed there for a moment. Rhys’ puckered entrance throbbed around the egg, stretched and loosened having passed several of the eggs, adjusting to the constant spreading easily. It was like his body was just _made_ for this.

Jack was pretty sure he’d never seen anything more beautiful. His languid partner writhing and pressing against him blissfully with each egg that came, slender fingers clutched in his. In that moment, nothing else mattered. The world was forgotten in the confines of the small closet. There was only them and their new clutch of little ones, still encased in their comfortable little shells.

Jack kissed Rhys’ hair tenderly, the young man’s hand tightening around his as the sixth egg dropped out with a soft, damp sound.

Rhys threw his head back and moaned out loudly, the sound coming from his lungs with vibrant velocity. The boy’s moans carried indecipherable sounds and hints of Jack’s name as they came loose from his lips, too lost in pleasure to really form any more words than that.

The eggs came quick and steady, gravity moving them along with ease, until the final egg crowned and opened Rhys up. Rhys cried out lewdly and pressed downward, Jack shushing him softly and finally, _finally_ the last egg came loose and settled into the massive nest below Rhys.

The half cybernetic man slumped backward in Jack’s grip, his chest heaving and body absolutely spent. Rhys’ fingers came to play tiredly over his deflated stomach, whining at the loss of his glorious pregnant roundness.

“ _I’m so empty…”_ Rhys whimpered sadly, sniffling slightly as a wave of emotion flooded over him that was both confusing and irrational.

Jack was quickly in motion, carefully standing and stripping himself of his work clothes, letting them lie with the rest of his stolen clothing in the large nest.

Then the half Eridian man was tugging Rhys toward him, careful to roll him away from the eggs and press him down into the billowing comforters. Rhys welcomed his lover in eagerly, legs weakly wrapping around Jack’s strong hips and lanky arms hanging around the bigger man’s shoulders.

“Look at what you did baby, you did that, they are so gorgeous.” Jack whispered looking to the eggs as he gently pressed his cock against Rhys’ overused entrance.

Rhys sighed as Jack entered him, welcoming the feeling of fullness, not wanting to address the empty sensation he was overwhelmed with suddenly. It was a temporary fix, but Rhys wanted it regardless, he wanted his mate to have him, he wanted to simply bask in the task he’d just accomplished, celebrating with slow, warm, sex. It felt so right.

Jack gently thrust into his languid partner, constantly whispering to Rhys what a good job he’d done, and that he was simply _glowing._ Which Rhys was. The young man’s smile was wide and silly as he allowed Jack to have him, lost on endorphins from Jack’s slick and the bliss of being a new parent. Within moments, Jack was coming, filling Rhys’ empty stomach with his finish and knotting Rhys’ sore entrance roughly. Rhys mewled and breathed out raggedly beneath Jack, his mate panting atop him tiredly. Jack’s body was spent, the rush of everything fading as he came down back into reality.

Jack rolled to the side and gently spooned against his tired partner.

Rhys reached out gently to press his palm against the nearest egg in wonder.

“ _We did it…”_ Rhys whispered softly.

“Yeah…we did huh kiddo?” Jack whispered back kissing Rhys’ neck.

 

 

 

 


	11. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this ;3;

Broken

The next morning comes before either man is ready. Jack’s eyes roll beneath heavy lids and he instantly is aware that Rhys is no longer nestled in his strong arms. Jack blinks in the darkness of the closet and see Rhys sitting just a few inches away, gently leaned over the clutch, huddling them against his warmth, burying them in the confines of the nest.

Jack smiled lethargically and reached out to stroke his claws up the jut of Rhys’ spine in a way that was all love and gentle nature.

Rhys looked backward to his partner, a bright smile cast over his slender cheeks.

“Morin’ kiddo.” Jack grunts, his voice raspy with sleep.

“Goodmorning.” Rhys says softly, his palms stroking over the smooth forms of the eggs.

Jack wrinkles his nose as he scents the surrounding area. The nest was drenched with fluids and the small space smelled overwhelmingly like sex. The half Eridian man pushed himself up onto his elbows with a heavy sound and rubbed the back of his neck.

“How’s about we move the little ones to the nursery. It smells gross in here and I’m damned sure I’ve gotta wash all this stuff…” Jack muttered looking around at the dirtied sheets and clothing of the makeshift nest.

Rhys looked to Jack in worry, his eyes flicking from the eggs to his partner quickly.

“But…the nursery still smells like paint…what if that is bad for them?” Rhys argued frowning slightly.

Jack sighed and let his shoulders drop slightly.

“Well, put them in our bed for now I guess?” Jack said shrugging.

Jack tenderly gathered Rhys in his arms, the lanky man too sore and tired to walk on his own and the monstrous man gently laid Rhys across the clean bedding.

Then Jack returned to the closet, the door left open so Rhys could peer inside, the young man seeming to get distressed every time the eggs were out of his sight for so much as two seconds. Rhys made a displeased noise as soon as Jack reached down to collect a new egg and Jack stopped in confusion.

“J-Jack…you’re…you’re claws what if you hurt one of them?” Rhys whined unsurely.

Jack grumbled out and dropped his hands down to his sides.

“Rhys I’m not going to hurt them.” Jack argued.

Rhys continued to look at Jack in concern and Jack rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Pumpkin, if you can’t trust me with them as eggs how the hell are you going to handle it when they hatch?” Jack grumbled.

Rhys nuzzled his head into his arm and nodded, his concern still obviously splashed across his face. Every time Jack moved another egg Rhys was making small gasping noises and cringing until the small offspring was placed safely on the comforters.

When all were moved Rhys gently nestled around them, burying them in the safety of the bedding and sighing out in relief.

“Seriously kiddo you gotta put a little more faith in me.” Jack sighed gently sitting on the edge of the bed as Rhys curled around the brood protectively.

Rhys breathed out softly.

“I know I just…I’m worried about them.” Rhys breathed looking to Jack with innocent eyes.

“Babe, seriously, I promise to be extra careful around them ok?” Jack pressed softly.

Rhys nodded and warily allowed Jack to stroke his fingers over one of the eggs.

“Damn they are so gorgeous…” Jack whispered, his eyes softening for a moment.

Rhys’ eyes flicked to Jack’s, a sense of pride flooding down through his bones brilliantly.

“Yeah they are.” Rhys agreed.

“How long?” Rhys questioned suddenly.

“How long what?” Jack replied cocking an eyebrow at his younger partner.

“Until they hatch?” Rhys said looking innocently to his partner.

“Doc said like twenty days or something. That’s normal for Eridians I think.” Jack said with a yawn, his claws coming to card through his mates amber waves fondly.

Rhys groaned softly.

“That seems like so long.” Rhys complained gently caressing the egg nearest to him.

Jack chuckled and leaned down to kiss Rhys’ forehead.

“It’ll go by quick cupcake, I promise. We will get to meet the little monsters soon enough.” Jack reassured gently.

Rhys chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah…little monsters…what do you think they are going to look like?” Rhys asked frowning.

“No idea pumpkin. This is sorta new territory, remember? Eridians normally don’t fuck humans pretty boy.” Jack sniggered.

Rhys shot him a dirty look and sighed.

“Jaaaack…” Rhys whined pouting at him.

“Jeez Rhys I’m sure they are going to look fine. Maybe they will be cute just like you, yeah? That’d be pretty sweet. Some adorable little things with pretty amber hair and tiny tails how about that?” Jack chuckled leaning down to nuzzle Rhys’ neck.

Rhys smiled at the display of affection and sighed as Jack trailed soft kisses down the young man’s neck.

“You want some coffee kiddo?” Jack whispered gently and Rhys hummed out softly.

“ _Please.”_ Rhys huffed out breathlessly.

Jack placed one last kiss to his young mate’s neck and then was gone out the door, the soft pad of his feet disappearing down the length of the hallway.

Rhys gingerly arranged the clutch in his and Jack’s oversized bed and tucked comforters around them attentively. Rhys laid down next to the brood, fingers splaying out over their warm surfaces. They radiated heat, glowering soft purple that reflected in the young man’s eyes gorgeously. They were just about the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Rhys laid there on the span of the great bed, sore and exhausted from the night previous and rolled the idea that he and Jack were going to be _parents_ over his tongue. It was salty, sweet, maybe a little overwhelming, but it was good. Very good.

Jack seemed softened by the entire ordeal, pressed by what Rhys assumed were Eridian instincts to want to keep his mate and brood safe. Jack was never really the caring type before the change. Rhys could still vividly remember the days where he was unsure if he was just a fuck buddy or a permanent fixture in Jack’s little world. He remembered the nights Jack would simply not call, or not talk to Rhys for days, leaving Rhys hanging by his Echo device waiting for Jack to contact him. Jack hadn’t cared much for the soft stuff, or the romantic crap.

But everything had changed so drastically in just a matter of months.

Rhys couldn’t bring himself to complain. He liked this window into another side of Jack. A side that cared for him in ways that the young man hadn’t thought possible.

Rhys gently smiled against the sheets, too lost in thought to even notice Jack’s presence as he entered the room once more. Jack offered a warm mug to his partner and Rhys sat up just far enough to sip the dark liquid softly.

No words were exchanged between the two, only silent smiles and shy glances. Both were scared, and both were excited. Everything was new and they had no idea how to handle any of it, but in that moment none of that mattered. It was all perfect.

Rhys refused to leave the penthouse for the duration of the next twenty days. Jack normally would have pressed him to get back to the office, but the half Eridian CEO hadn’t so much as mentioned such a thing to his lover. Jack somehow understood how stressful it was for the young man to be away from the eggs for more than a couple of minutes, much less an entire work day.

The eggs never moved to the nursery, instead Jack had simply moved a crib into their room and butted it up against the bed. Jack had tried in vain to get Rhys to let the eggs stay in the nursery for one night and it had ended in Rhys nearly sobbing when faced with not being near them for an entire eight hours.

Jack had never before witnessed such an attachment to something. The amber haired young man stayed by the eggs attentively, never letting them out of his site for more than a few moments. He argued that in the time left alone they could fall, or roll out of the blankets and get cold. Jack had tried to argue that they were eggs, and they were stationary as of now…but Rhys was having none of that.

Twenty days passed all too quickly.

Then twenty two days.

Then twenty five.

When twenty six days had passed there was cause for concern.

Rhys sat on the bed with a worried expression wiped across his slender face.

Jack was busy placing the eggs into a large carrier, carefully wrapping them tight in blankets and cushioning. A trip down to the scientists was in order as the hatch date for the clutch had come and gone.

“Do you think they are…ok?” Rhys whispered as he watched his partner with wide, glassy eyes.

“Of course pumpkin. They’re fine. Just late bloomers or something.” Jack nearly snapped, his tone short and clipped.

Rhys could detect the hint of worry, the raised octave of concern drifting in his lover’s voice. Jack wasn’t sure if they were fine. He wasn’t sure what was wrong. But he wasn’t about to say that out loud. He was too proud, too intent on keeping Rhys from worry, even as it raised its ugly head before them.

Rhys sat in one of the plush chairs down in the lab portion of Helios, his fingers twitching together, fueled by nerves and unease. His heart was thundering in his chest, his eyes darting here and there. He’d counted the tiles running the length of the floor at least ten times now, and the ones on the ceiling twice that amount. It had been hours since the lead scientist had taken the clutch, his assistants tight to his heels as he’d whisked the eggs away. Rhys hadn’t wanted them to be taken. He didn’t like the fact that had was not allowed beyond the revolving doors.

Jack’s pacing was not helping to keep Rhys’ nerves at bay.

The half Eridian man traveled from one end of the room to the other, boots clicking the hard flooring rhythmically, tail flicking agitatedly behind him. The amber haired man’s eyes bounce along with Jack’s every long stride, the movement making him more and more anxious.

“Jack…” Rhys whispered finally, his voice cracked and weak as it came forth.

The CEO paused and looked to his younger partner as if jolted out of a thick daze.

“Yeah cupcake?” Jack questioned lowly.

“Come sit down.” Rhys whispered.

Jack sighed, his shoulders dropping slightly but after a slight pause he complied with his partner’s request.

The older man slumped down into the seat next to Rhys, an exhausted sound whistling through his parted lips on impact. The younger male’s slender fingers found the thick of Jack’s wrist, curling around them in a way that was all concern and tender nature. Rhys’ thumb drew slow circles over the smooth scales of Jack’s arm and the CEO simply allowed it to happen.

They said nothing as they sat there, both too nervous to find the words.

After what seemed like an eternity the large door swung open slowly and a scientist in a Hyperion yellow coat appeared with a clipboard and a grim look spread over his face. Rhys felt all color leave his face and all the breath flutter from the depths of his lungs. The scientist’s expression said everything that the young man had thought to fear.

“Mr. Handsome Jack…a word please…” The scientist said in a solemn tone.

Jack rose, rigidly, with haste and hesitance dripping off his form.

Rhys looked to his partner and then to the scientist.

“Wait here Rhys.” Jack commanded shortly.

The amber haired man wanted to argue. This pertained to him too. Those were as much his eggs as Jack’s and it was not fair that he had to sit and wait while Jack left him all alone. But something in Jack’s tone told him not to. Something told him he didn’t want to.

Jack followed the scientist through the door, leaving his lover to wait, knowing that whatever news was to come he would be the one to tell Rhys…not some cut and dry scientist. Once in the testing room the scientist looked to Jack with keen, grey eyes and sighed out heavily.

The eggs lay carefully placed on the table before them, just as vibrant and gorgeous as they had been when Jack last set eyes on them.

The CEO simply looked to the graying other man, his eyes glistening and cold. He didn’t need to use words, everything could be deciphered by his expression alone.

“I am so sorry I have to be the one to tell you this sir…but the eggs…they aren’t…well sir they aren’t going to hatch.” The scientist said in a professional manner.

Jack felt like the floor had fallen out from beneath him.

“What the hell do you mean…” Jack snarled.

The scientist’s face flashed with a sense of fear at the CEO’s tone.

“You see sir, it is a complicated matter, Eridian mating. Well because your partner is not Eridian, he lacks the makeup to provide his half of the DNA for the eggs to become fertilized and in turn hatch. I warned you that trying to…erm…mate with a partner that was fully human could result in unpredictable outcomes, this being one of them. I know very little on the subject but this is what I can gather from the situation.” The scientist sighed.

Jack seemed to completely ignore the scientist, passing right by him to the clutch sitting so pretty on the table before him. Jack’s claws spread out over the round little things. The objects of such excitement and such joy over the past few months now seemed so very empty.

“So they are dead.” Jack whispered.

“Well sir they were never alive in the first place. Like I said because your partner is human…they didn’t receive what they needed to become healthy embryos.” The graying man sighed.

“Are there ways to fix this?” Jack questioned shortly.

“To bring this clutch back? No…I am afraid not.” The other man replied.

“No. For future times.” Jack snarled.

“You mean…trying again? Sir…I don’t think that would be very wise. You are very lucky nothing drastic happened this time around. The young man is human, he is not made for Eridian mating or reproduction-” The man began but Jack cut him off sternly.

“I didn’t ask for a goddamned lecture. I asked you if there are things that can be done if I wanted to try again.” Jack snapped, his fangs on full display as he snarled them toward the scientist fiercely.

“I can work on some methods sir.” The man stuttered.

Jack grunted and made to leave the room.

“Sir, what do you want to do with the clutch?” The scientist questioned fearfully.

“I want them cremated. And you speak of this to nobody.” Jack snarled before whisking through the large door stiffly.

Rhys does not take the news well.

Jack tried his best to break it to him easy, but his own emotions showed through and the relay of information was harder than he’d expected.

Rhys lay in the midst of their shared bed, buried under sheets and comforters, hiccupping sobs ripping through his thin frame wildly. Jack gently curled around his distraught partner, claws carding through messy amber waves. The joys and what ifs of the situation faded into broken things and even Jack’s cold heart broke to see the young man falling to pieces.

Rhys had wanted this.

He’d wanted this so badly.

“It’s not fair…” Rhys sobbed into the damp sheet pressed flush to his face.

“I know pumpkin…” Jack whispered, his voice rough and threatening to crack.

He had all the power in the universe and yet nothing could fix this. There was nothing he could do to mend this. And so he simply allowed Rhys to cry, without words he was there for him, to comfort him and hold him. The nursery door was closed and locked and Jack did his best to begin trying to heal what all had been broken.

The days went by, and turned into a week, and Rhys had still not left the house. Jack tried to be understanding, he knew that the young man was hurting. He’d lost something that he’d never even really had.

The young man sat on the plush couch adorned in nothing but a pair of baggy grey sweatpants, a cup of herbal tea clutched in his thin fingers. He could hear the click of Jack’s claws on the flooring as he neared and the amber haired man welcomed the presence with a small hum.

“How are you feeling babe?” Jack whispered as he eased himself down next to his partner, easy arms sliding around the young man’s waist.

“Empty…” Rhys whispered.

Jack frowned darkly and nodded.

“I know…but it will get better.” Jack reassured softly pressing his lips to the side of Rhys’ ear.

“Yeah…” Rhys breathed, but his words were unsure.

“I promise.” Jack whispered.

 


	12. Tests

Tests

Rhys sat on the edge of the cold doctor’s table with a bleary look in his eyes, staring down into the plastic cup clutched in his hand with hesitance. He counted four different pills, each of which was different in size, shape and color. One white, one beige, one small green one and the last a sickly yellow.

Rhys’ eyes flicked to the doctor and then down to the plastic cup once more, disgust washing over his thin features.

“Have you been eating regularly sir?” The doctor asked suddenly.

It took Rhys a moment to answer, the words getting caught in the thick of his throat stubbornly.

“Yeah.” Rhys said flatly, tilting the cup full of medication slightly, watching the small pills slide around the bottom.

The doctor sighed and peered over his thick rimmed glasses at the amber haired young man.

“You and I both know that isn’t true. You’ve lost seven pounds since the last checkup. I’m going to have to start putting you on some different vitamins and some dietary supplements to help you gain weight. Please take them this time. Do not get me in hot water with Mr. Handsome Jack.” The doctor grumbled.

Rhys shrugged his shoulder up indifferently.

“Take those meds and I will be right back in to administer your shot.” The doctor huffed as he left Rhys alone in the cold office.

The young man shook the cup again, shifting the small pills on top of each other. He let go of a slow breath, the sound whistling through his teeth softly. The office table creaked as he hefted himself up off of it, crossed the room slowly and turning on the sink. Rhys tipped the cup back, throwing the collection of pills into his mouth in one quick motion. He took a drink from the sink water and swallowed down the medication with a cough and sputter.

Rhys groaned as he settled all his weight back on the table heavily.

This was all routine by now, the doctors’ office, the medications, the shots, the tests. It had been like this for months now, so much so that Rhys hardly even blinked an eye at it anymore. Normally Jack was here with him for these kinds of things, but today he was in meetings and Rhys was left to his own devices. The clock on the steel wall clicked in an unnerving tone, over and over again, the sound like nails being bore into Rhys’ skull. The silence was killing him, breaking apart his every nerve, like claws scraping down his back.

It was nearly enough to drive him insane.

The minute hand ticking, ticking, ticking.

Rhys shook his head frantically, trying to get the sound out of his buzzing head.

He was really losing it.

Each day felt harder than the last, the sense of loss lingering with him like some unwanted shadow that would not fade. Jack had been patient. Well as patient as Jack could be, but Rhys’ constant lack of energy for well…anything had become tiresome.

Before Rhys could get lost too far in his thoughts the double doors to the office swung back open and the doctor reappeared with a syringe of glistening purple liquid. Rhys cringed as the needle was inserted into his arm, the sting running rampant through his arm like liquid fire. Small tears sprung to the young man’s eyes as he looked away. It was just better if he didn’t watch.

Normally Jack would be here to nuzzle against Rhys’ neck, the other man’s scent heavy and comforting to Rhys’ senses. But now there was only the cold chill of the office and the burning sensation of the needle. There was no comfort here. There was no sense of anything but pain. Rhys swallowed thickly. He knew it wasn’t Jack’s fault for not being here, but he was angry anyway. He was angry that he wasn’t here. He should be here…and he wasn’t.

Rhys felt hollow as he dragged himself back to the penthouse, the medication making him dreary and unsettled. Rhys lethargically shut the door and crossed the room with heavy feet. He slid down onto the plush couch with a breathless sound.

Rhys felt heavy, his body over worn and tired, blinking slowly as he settled his head on the couch arm. He didn’t even have the energy to find the remote to turn the echo screen on for some sort of mind numbing entertainment. The sound of the refrigerator humming kissed at Rhys’ ears, too loud, too vivid. Everything just seemed so _loud._

Rhys’ fingers splayed out over his thin stomach, sighing when the digits traveled up and he could count each rib beneath skin. He knew the doctor was right to get onto him about not eating. He knew he’d been skipping meals, but his appetite had been so slight with all the medications, all the trials, all the new methods of fertilization.

All in the name of… _trying again._

Rhys cringed at the words as they buzzed through his brain, fingers pausing on the soft of his stomach.

He couldn’t even count how many times Jack had spoken those words to him. When one of the tests had gone horribly wrong and Rhys had wound up dehydrated and vomiting throughout the night Jack had rubbed his back with clawed fingers and whispered to him that it would “ _All be worth it when they tried again”._

This would all be a distant memory when they tried again.

The tests were just aiding them to try again.

Every new breakthrough made their chances higher when they tried again.

_Try again, try again, try again._

Rhys screwed his eyes shut tightly and grimaced darkly.

He was so tired of hearing that.

So very, very tired.

So much so…that he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to try again. Rhys felt his throat tighten and his fingers press against his abdomen with more insistence, resentful at just how…empty he felt. He didn’t know if he could handle it if this time failed again. Holding something for all that time, caring for something, allowing it to grow within him…only to have it ripped away before he even knew what it was.

Rhys had never bargained for such an outcome. He had been so unprepared, so naïve. Rhys could feel his stomach groan with hunger, his eyes flicking to the kitchen just a few paces away. The young man sighed and simply closed his eyes. He was too sore to move, the liquid settling heavy in his veins, his fingers and toes tingling with whatever solution had been pumped into him. The room was suddenly blurry around him, tables and chairs twisting and turning.

Rhys closed his eyes tightly, warding off a wave of nausea sternly.

The young man tried to even out his breathing as he curled in on himself tightly, his brow furrowed and pricking with sweat. His gut twisted and all the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention as warmth flooded through him. In several minutes the feeling of overwhelming nausea faded into the background as his skin tingled and rippled with sensitivity.

Rhys felt like his insides were burning down, his brain humming with bleary thoughts, his mouth suddenly so very dry. Rhys groaned into the couch, combing shaking fingers through his wild hair uselessly. He suddenly felt so very…strange.

Like everything that so much as touched his skin was far too much sensation.

He’d felt this before.

His artificial heats that came right before Jack’s cycles.

Except…Jack wasn’t cycling.

Rhys cringed into the couch, his body suddenly feeling far too hot, beads of sweat pricking at his hairline uncomfortably. Whatever had been pumped into him at the doctor’s office had him spiraling into a feverish heat that was out of his control.

Rhys cried out feebly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he shifted on the couch. His shaking fingers instinctively went to the meet of his loose sweatpants he’d thrown on this morning. Normally he wouldn’t have been caught dead leaving the penthouse in anything but his designer outfits, all pressed to perfection and not a hair out of place. These days he was lucky to motivate himself to even put on a worn shirt and loose pants. Nothing really fit his lanky form anymore anyway. Everything hung in the most unflattering of ways and he just didn’t much care. He looked like something that had crawled straight out of the grave…and he didn’t care.

He should care, really he should…but he just _couldn’t._

His slender fingers massaged over his firm erection, shaft pressing against the loose, soft material. Rhys groaned into the cushioning of the couch lowly, eyes fluttering closed as his hand worked. Rhys whimpered out softly as warm fingers found their way beneath the hem of his grey sweatpants, amber hairs soft on his digits.

Rhys sighed as he adjusted, fist gently curling around his swollen shaft, finger pads sliding across his slit, coming away with the stick sensation of precome already. Rhys grimaced. He was so hard, his body betraying him mercilessly. He was just so heavy, so warm, body tingling, mind melting down around him.

The young man cried out to the empty room, fingers sliding wetly up himself, squeezing and working his angry erection brashly. His fingers just felt so tight around him, so warm and right. He just _needed_ release, and he didn’t much care how he got it.

His rosy head rubbed against the soft material of his clothing as his fist stroked near frantically, orgasm building in his gut embarrassingly quickly. His abdomen tightened, muscles clenching, pleasure rattling through him like stones thrown into a tin can.

Rhys moaned out shrilly as his hard finish crashed down on top of him without warning. Before Rhys could really even think about actually taking his clothes off he was stroking himself to his much needed end. The young man tensed as he came into his sweatpants, come sticky and heavy as it slide down the underside of his pulsating cock.

He groaned into the couch in a winded fashion, hand slick with his own come as he continued to stroke himself, the meet of his thighs now soaked through and wet.

Rhys sighed to himself feebly, and he knew he should have been ashamed for being too lazy to even take his sweatpants off to masturbate, but honestly he just didn’t even care. The heat overtaking his thin body was just too much; it ate up every last thread of his better judgment. He needed orgasm, over and over again.

Rhys shoved his soaked sweatpants down his shivering thighs clumsily, as if his hands were made of pure lead.

The young man’s sticky fingers met with his already filling cock once more, his growing erection sliding against soft leather. Rhys hissed as he slid his over sensitized cock between the warm couch cushions, the squeeze of the material tight around his needy cock.

Rhys shuddered as he rocked his hips half heartedly, fingers gripping the couch arm as he thrust down into the tight space of the furniture.

Rhys didn’t even have the sense to really think the deed over.

Fucking couch cushions was an absolute new low for the young man.

His head was blurred as his eyes slid closed and his slender hips rolled against the couch, body shivering and tense. He just felt unbearably hot, sweat forming in the crevices of his slim body as he thrust and cried feebly. His mind wandered to his absent lover, his thick cock sliding between Rhys’ slender cheeks, filling him until he couldn’t take anymore.

“ _Jack…”_ Rhys moaned out softly, his voice cracking and weak.

His hair fell in wispy strands over his sweaty forehead, his eyelids hooded lethargically as he allowed himself to sink into the aftermath of the fertilization treatment. It was far better than puking his guts up he had to admit that.

He ducked his head against the furniture as he rutted against the couch with more enthuse. He could feel a second orgasm building wildly, and we welcomed it with open arms.

Rhys yelled out as he came between the cushions, cock pumping all he had to give against the leather. Rhys shuddered and groaned into his arm, unabashed, unbridled, come sticky and thick in the small space provided.

Thick pink dusted over the young man’s slender cheeks, the second orgasm ripping through him like a creature that had gotten its claws in his skin. Rhys huffed out into the tepid air around him, eyes rolling open, looking downward as he pulled his weeping cock from the couch, dribbling leftover come over the pristine material. The young man gently stroked at his wilting cock, coaxing a tear of clear fluid from his prick.

Rhys’ skin was slick against the leather, sheen of sweat sparkling over his arms. He could only imagine how he must have looked, such a wreck, sticky, worn and shameless.

 

The brunette slowly dragged his tired body to the front door of the penthouse; keys jingling in his claws as he shoved the door open with a long sigh. His footsteps echoed through the home lowly as he made his way through the entryway. He could just make out the soft sounds of his young partner, possibly the Echo screen, but a voice none the less.

“Rhys? You home pumpkin?” Jack called as he rotated his shoulder tiredly.

When no response came Jack simply made his way to the living room, in search of the other man. Jack entered the large room and paused at the scene before him. Rhys was splayed out over the couch, his shirt yanked up to his collar sloppily, come decorating up the young man’s heaving abdomen.

“J-Jack…” Rhys whimpered as his bleary eyes caught sight of the other man.

He just sounded so _desperate._

Jack crossed the room in a few short strides gentle claws helping the younger man to sit upright. As soon as Jack got close enough, Rhys’ hands were grabbing at the CEO’s jacket impatiently. Jack held Rhys’ wrist firmly and cocked his head at the amber haired young man.

The pretty young man smelled like he’d _bathed_ in sex, his hair disheveled, his cheeks dusted pink, his eyes foggy and lost.

“Jack fuck me, fuck me _please…please!”_ Rhys whimpered as he desperately tried to get Jack out of his clothes once more.

Rhys pressed himself flush to Jack as the older man kneeled down slightly.

“Jeezus Rhys…” Jack breathed looking the young man over in concern, gently pushing his sweaty locks back off his forehead.

“What the hell did they shoot you up with? Rhys, what did they give you?” Jack questioned sternly.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders up and whined out impatiently.

“I-I don’t knowww. Just please, fuckkk me! C’mon Jack please!” Rhys nearly sobbed, fingers pawing at Jack’s chest.

“You’re burning up kid. We have to get you cooled down.” Jack muttered as he hauled Rhys up off the couch, the young man’s sweatpants falling down his lean thighs.

Jack shoved the clothing the rest of the way down and yanked the young man’s sweaty shirt up over his head. Rhys was dead weight in Jack’s arms, the lanky man barely able to stand on his own two feet. Rhys nuzzled his mouth into the crook of Jack’s neck, his hips rutting against Jack’s hip sloppily.

“ _Jack I need you…”_ Rhys whined out breathlessly.

“You need a cold shower Rhys.” Jack growled as he did his best to haul the limp young man toward their bedroom.

“N-No…I need…I need you to bend me over…and fuck my tight little hole.” Rhys moaned as he nipped at Jack’s chin.

Jack sighed out and furrowed his brows together.

He could smell the induced heat on the young man, it felt strong and dangerous. It wasn’t like Rhys’ heats that were in synch with Jack’s cycles. This felt unnatural, hard, and desperate. Whatever those idiot scientists had given him this time, it had Rhys spiraling down into a heat more intense than any he’d experienced before. Rhys was human, Jack had to remind himself of this often. He was fragile, and something like this could harm him. Jack wouldn’t have that.

The brunette haired man dragged Rhys to the master bathroom, Rhys moaning and grabbing at him drunkenly. He helped Rhys to slide down into the shower, cold water rushing over his burning skin. Rhys whimpered beneath the cold stream, leaning on the wall hard as his feet scrambled over the tile floor. Rhys’ fingers were immediately addressing his still viciously hard cock, moaning and mewling as he looked to Jack in need.

Jack ran a clawed hand through his hair.

“Have you been drinking fluids kiddo?” Jack questioned sternly.

Rhys shrugged, hands busy, head thrown back against the wall.

“You can’t get dehydrated Rhys.” Jack grumbled.

“Stay here.” Jack grunted as he made to leave the room.

“J-jack! Please! Come backkk!!” Rhys cried out feebly.

“You need to drink fluids Rhys. I’ll be right back.” Jack said pointedly.

Jack kicked off his boots as he exited the bathroom, claws clicking the hardwood floor as he went.

“No good fucking scientists…” Jack snarled to himself lowly.

When Jack returned he had a large cup of water in his fist, offering the liquid to the young man.

“I’m not thirsty.” Rhys mumbled softly.

“You need to drink this Rhys. Don’t make me ask again pumpkin.” Jack growled.

Rhys took the cup shakily and took a couple of long drinks. As soon as the liquid met with his tongue, he then realized just how _parched_ he really was. Rhys downed the cup quickly, panting as he set it on the shower floor.

Rhys outreached a shaking hand to Jack, eyes begging, pleading.

“ _I need it…”_ Rhys whimpered lowly.

Jack smiled at his young partner, the first display of gentle nature since he’d walked in the front door. Rhys just looked so very needy, lithe body squirming, eyes sparkling with lust. Jack slowly began to undress himself, shedding the day’s work clothing down onto the bathroom floor.

Jack was on his young partner like a bad habit.

Jack’s strong arms hefted Rhys upward, pressing the young man into the wall, hooking his thin legs over the crooks of his elbows.

Rhys could do nothing but moan and cry out the other man’s name as he felt Jack’s cock sliding from its sheath, slicking along the crease of Rhys’ buttocks. The young man hung his arms limply around Jack’s neck, fingers brushing his massive horns. Jack’s lips melded into Rhys’ hard, the two coming together in a hard display of raw lust that had Rhys melting.

Rhys’ eyes snapped open as the other man filled him, cock lathering his entrance in fluid, prepping him diligently before sliding in. Rhys threw his head back and rocked his hips slightly, twitching and writhing in Jack’s grip.

Within seconds Rhys was coming, having nothing left to give but cries of ecstasy, his cock jumping weakly, only a small dribble of fluid leaking down his underside. Jack’s name became familiar on the young man’s tongue, coming hot and breathless each time he said it.

Jack rutted into the young man, teeth clenched as he allowed himself to sink into the tightness of his pretty partner.

It had been weeks since they had come together in such a way. Rhys had shown little to no interest in wanting Jack like this, and oh the brunette had missed it. It felt so right, like it had before the _incident._ It was pure, blissful and frantic, like teenagers having their first go at each other.

“You’re so pretty cupcake…” Jack snarled into the shell of Rhys’ ear.

Rhys nodded weakly and his fingers dragged across Jack’s shoulder blades.

The water beat down on them like cool rain, hair slicked to their foreheads, bodies wet and shimmering. Time seemed to get lost in the moment, their breathing ragged and heavy, hands frantic to touch, to hold, to feel. Rhys ducked his head into Jack’s collar as he felt the bigger man finally swell and knot him, Jack’s body shuddering as he came. Rhys moaned out at the rush of being filled, stomach swelling slightly with his partner’s plentiful finish. Rhys’ fingers trembled as they held onto Jack weakly.

Jack huffed out into Rhys’ ear in exhaustion.

“I missed this pumpkin…” Jack whispered softly.

“Me too.” Rhys grinned weakly.

With that Jack’s claws found Rhys slender hand, their fingers entwining softly.

 


End file.
